Braving the Wake
by Lyre-19
Summary: The War rages on. What just happened? No one knew. The battle was so sudden & fierce. As quickly as it began, it ended; but to what means? The tables have turned in this war. Whether this is good or bad remains to be seen. Dexter, what did you do? NO OC'S
1. FILE 1: Memories and Nightmares

I just love all the stuff that the Fanfiction community can do with some of the character interaction that is now possible thanks to FusionFall!

This started out as a plot bunny (partially inspired by NintendoNut~!), then, while I was sick last week, I got in a doodly mood and doodled fusionfall peeps (posted on DeviantArt under username deserthaze)

And then, after hearing that several people liked the idea of it becoming a fic, I couldn't get it out of my head XD!

So, while I've been home sick this week (ugh…5 days and STILL counting…), I figured I'd spend my abundance of free time getting the evil plot bunny out of my head!

Thank you, NintendoNut and SpeakerSpeedy for your encouragement, and another big thank you to my awesome online twinzie Fireflyoflight for the threats against my life should I refuse to post this story~! Iz kin fee~eel teh lurv XD! * hugs! *

This is rated T for violence and for Eddy's mouth.

Shutting up now~! Enjoy~!

!~!~!~!~!~!

**FILE 1: Memories and Nightmares**

!~!~!~!~!~!

It was really almost a comical sight… To her, he looked like a ticked off gopher, tangled in its bed sheets, poking its head up out of its den to investigate what stupidity had awoken it from its hibernation. She would have laughed, had the circumstances been different. After all, she reminded herself: she had a reputation to maintain.

The world was utterly silent and still around them; yet there was a definite tension in the air. He stood there totally alone in the middle of the yard amidst snow drifts so deep that he had to stand on tiptoe to see over them. He was bundled up in so many layers that only his eyes were visible…and even then, those inquisitive blue orbs were shielded behind his thick glasses. They darted this way and that as he stood there in the yard with an expression of mostly annoyance and touch of paranoia on his face.

Her mouth twisted into a sinister smirk. This would just be all too easy. She was ready to move in for the kill.

From her hiding place behind the tree, she slowly, silently, carefully gripped her weapon and guided her arms into the ideal attack position. He would never know what hit him.

She stood poised, beginning a mental countdown to signal her strike….

…_3…2…1…_

"THINK FAST!" She shrieked, hurling her weapon with all her might. She grinned madly as she watched it soar through the air, dead on toward her target…

Then, he ducked. Her weapon shattered harmlessly and was lost among the snow drifts. She froze, absolutely dumbstruck that he had actually managed to evade her attack. No one had ever done that before. She was even more shocked by what happened next…

Rather than turning and running away screaming as she had expected him to, he crouched and swiftly procured a weapon of his own.

What was going on? Since when had he gotten up the guts to retaliate? She simply couldn't believe it! She was so flabbergasted by the whole concept that she was unable to register the projectile that had left the boy's hand and was now soaring straight at her…

She was jolted out of her state of shock when a burst of freezing cold exploded over her face. She stumbled and fell into the snow, bewildered.

From where she lay in the snow, she looked over at the boy. He was staring at her, still frozen in the throwing position with an incredulous look on his face. His blue eyes bore into her own.

For a moment, hunter and prey stood utterly still with their eyes locked…

Then, a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. The boy relaxed his posture a bit, but his gaze was unwavering.

She started to laugh, loudly and heartily. The boy's head tilted slightly to one side, much like a curious puppy.

"Nice throw! You got me good!" She laughed. A bright smile exploded onto the boy's face; the kind of smile that as much in his eyes as it was on his lips. He chuckled and ran toward her.

"I did, didn't I?" He exclaimed, offering her his hand.

"I'll say you did!" She chuckled as he helped her to his feet.

"Its about time, too!" She said proudly, patting him on the shoulder. He blushed and chuckled at her pride, and she couldn't help but giggle at his embarrassment, thus setting off an endless cycle of laughter from both of them.

Once the giggles had worn off, they found themselves standing in silence once more; the tension of before having been replaced with bubbly warmth, despite the temperature. They stood smiling at each other.

"Of course, you _know_…" She began casually, dusting the snow off of her face and clothes. The boy looked up at her with attentive eyes.

"…_This means war."_ She finished calmly. For a moment, they both stood absolutely still, eyes locked. Simultaneously, a sinister grin broke out across her face and the boy let out a squeal, whirled around, and started running, laughing and screaming as she gave chase.

They left various impressions all over the yard as they romped and tumbled around in the snow in the throws of their play. It was a whir of joy and warmth and laughter as they carried on their games…until…

She scooped up what must have been her 80th snowball in the last 5 minutes…time seemed to slow down…she was suddenly fixated on the snowball in her hand…

It was the same as any other snowball in appearance, but something about it felt so very wrong…she was helpless to do anything as her body automatically proceeded to throw the icy projectile...she could only watch as it left her hand, seemingly in slow motion, and soared toward the boy…

The boy, completely oblivious of anything amiss, saw the projectile coming and shifted his weight to his right foot, causing the snowball to soar right over his shoulder and splatter harmlessly on the tree behind him.

Despite that, dread mounted inside her at a rapidly increasing rate…her heart was pounding…her body felt numb…something horrible was about to happen, and she couldn't move…she couldn't speak…she could again only watch the world around her continue to move in slow motion…

There.

As the boy straightened from dodging the last snowball, his expression turned from joy to shock as he lost his balance. Instantly, she knew…his foot had caught on a fallen tree branch that was hidden under the snow…she wanted to scream as he began to fall in slow motion…

The world went red as he fell. The sounds of gunfire and explosions and screaming roared to life around them. Gone was the snowy yard. It was a battlefield now; lit by burning buildings all around. The chill of winter clashed with bursts of blistering heat from the fires. The smell of smoke, sweat, and blood assaulted her senses. Raw fear overpowered her mind. Her heart was pounding and her breaths came in rapid gasps.

Still the boy continued to fall in slow motion before her eyes, and still, she could not move or speak.

Suddenly, everything froze. For a long moment, everything stood still with an excruciating tension in the air; and just when she thought it was over, everything exploded to life, resuming its normal speed.

She screamed as the boy slammed into the hard concrete with a force 100 times greater than what such a fall should have been. A strangled yelp and a sickening crack accompanied his impact.

At first, he lay tense on the ground, obviously in great pain. He made a weak attempt to rise, but his head lulled in defeat to the pavement and his body went limp.

Still, she could not move…she could only scream his name in terror, begging him to rise before…

There was a thunderous boom as the building just to his right was blown apart. The sounds of war seemed muffled now, and again, the world began to slow down…

He raised his head weakly from the pavement. His eyes were half lidded, disoriented from the impact. Slowly, his bewildered gaze fell upon her, and their eyes locked. There was another brief moment in which everything froze…

"DEXTER!" She screamed…

"…Dee Dee?" He whispered weakly. There was the sound of a rushing wind growing closer and closer…snapped from his trance, his head whipped to the side to look at the building frozen in mid explosion…the wind was getting closer and closer…

The boy gasped.

The wind was upon them.

…then it all exploded back to life.

The boy let out a strangled cry as heavy steel beams and other debris from the building came crashing down on him, burying him.

"DEXTER!" She wailed. Other voices…familiar voices…joined her in her screams. Faceless figures…figures of people she knew, but could not for the life of her identify…raced over to the pile of debris and desperately began to tear away at the rubble.

Finally, she was able to move again…she too barreled toward the rubble and began to tear away at it with all of her strength and speed.

Suddenly, the sounds and feelings of war began to ebb away…The yelling of the people nearby grew softer and muffled, but did not cease entirely. The rubble under her hands was starting to turn white, and the voices and people around her began to fade…

The rubble was turning soft and mushy…she began to feel cold and wet coating her hands as she continued to dig. She found her intense fear and desperation beginning to melt away, and her digging became less desperate.

She gasped when she felt something stir under the debris…no…under the snow…

She smiled shakily…relief and a bit of confidence flooded back into her being. She gingerly brushed away the remaining layer of snow from the boy, excavating him from under the cold, wet fluff.

A gentle chuckle escaped her.

"Dexter, you oka-…" Her words died in her throat. Utter terror seized her once more as she looked down at the boy she had freed from the snow.

His glasses were broken. His eyes were half-lidded and filled with tears. They screamed of unparalleled agony, but at the same time, were eerily empty. His clothes were tattered and blood was rapidly staining the snow red beneath him. His breaths came in sharp, shallow gasps, and his body writhed in pain with each rise and fall of his chest.

His now dull blue eyes locked with hers.

"D-Dee dee…" He whispered, his voice weak and hoarse with pain. With great effort, he stretched a trembling hand toward her. "P-please…h-help me…"

Dee Dee bolted into wakefulness with a sharp gasp. She was trembling all over. Her heart was racing and her breaths came in quick pants. Her eyes darted around the room as she tried to regain her bearings.

The only light in the room came for a TV set with the volume turned down low. The door was closed and she was alone in the room. She breathed a sigh of relief. She was lying on a couch in a Kids Next Door Operative lounge.

She had fallen asleep there. Yeah. She had been sleeping…it was all just a nightmare…it wasn't real…

A pang of anguish jolted through her body. She timidly crossed her arms and settled her knees beneath her.

Well…it may have been a nightmare, but that didn't mean that it wasn't _very_ real…sort of…

The snowball fight with Dexter was a memory that was both very real and very dear to Dee Dee. It had been such fun to romp around and play with her little brother in the snow…for Dee Dee, it was a memory as vivid as if it had just happened yesterday.

Dee Dee remembered when she had thrown that last snowball before her dream plummeted into a nightmare…in reality, when she had thrown that particular snowball, there had been no feeling of foreboding or anything of the sort.

Dexter had nimbly dodged it, and the fight would have carried on uninterrupted; had Dexter not lost his balance when his foot caught on a fallen tree branch concealed under the snow.

…But it was an unremarkable event. Dexter tripped and fell into the snow. Dee Dee hadn't been sure whether to laugh or to be worried for a brief moment, but Dexter sat up and shook the snow from his head with an indignant _"Bleck!"._

Dee Dee laughed. "You okay, Dexter?"

"Fine, fine you _stoo-ped_ woman!" Dexter snapped playfully as he straightened his hat over his fiery red hair. Dee Dee just laughed as he stood and began to brush the snow off of himself. "…but _you_ won't be in a moment!"

Before Dee Dee could even register what he had said, Dexter had swiftly scooped up a handful of snow and raised it over his head, poised to throw it at his laughing sister when…

_***SHHHLUNK!* **_

All that could be seen of her little brother was his hand, complete with the unthrown snowball, raised above his head. The rest of him was buried under the snow that had fallen from the tree.

Dee Dee snorted and laughed uncontrollably.

"Okay, okay…very funny!" came Dexter's muffled cry from under the mountain of snow. There was a long pause. "Um, Dee Dee…it is really hard to move under all of this snow…and it's getting really cold and wet in here…could you maybe…uh…lend me a hand here?"

With renewed laughter, Dee Dee had scampered to the mound and proceeded to dig her little brother out.

Normally, Dee Dee would have smiled at this memory…but after the nightmare she had just had, she was just too shaken.

It seemed so sick and wrong that, of all her memories to be perversely twisted, it had to be such a fond one.

Now, every time she looked back on that happy snow day with Dexter, she would forevermore relate it to that waking nightmare of a memory of the day that her universe was turned upside down…

Seeing her beloved baby brother in such agony…covered in blood and barely alive…it was an image that was forever seared into her mind. She wished with all her heart that it was just a terrible nightmare…that none of it was real…

In all honesty, it pretty much WAS a terrible nightmare, really…however, it was a –very- real incident. It was a memory that was a nightmare in itself.

Dee Dee shivered and pulled the blanket tighter around herself, willing herself not to think about that any more…she suddenly found herself longing to simply hear Dexter's voice.

Her single greatest desire at that moment, lying curled up on that couch, was something so very simple; yet she knew that it was an impossible desire to fulfill. All she wanted was to pull her little brother close…to feel his warmth and listen to his steady heartbeat…just to reassure herself that she still had him.

…but she knew she couldn't do that for a while…and deep down, she was beginning to fear that she never again would.

She knew something was up when Dexter told her that he was leaving shortly after a large platoon of Earth Forces were sent into battle. He looked somber…but at the same time, flustered…nervous…she also sensed a strange sort of sadness…even fear.

She became even more suspicious when she found out that he was leaving with Mandy, Mandark, Samurai Jack, Professor Utonium, the Imaginary Friend Eduardo, and Juniper Lee…a very strange combination.

Samurai Jack, the wise, swift, reserved, powerful swordsman from another time, was _always _on the front lines whenever a major strike of the Earth Forces was carried out. There was obviously a big battle taking place, so Dee Dee couldn't fathom why he would be with Dexter instead of putting his abilities to their fullest use on the battlefield.

Like Samurai Jack, Mandy, along with Mojo Jojo, was always close behind at the front of the secondary line of defense. She put herself in the midst of the battle where she could fight and observe the battle first hand, and could thusly relay first-hand tactical information and progress reports to the communications hub. Together, it was their joint decision that dictated the issuing of emergency revisions to battle plans as they were needed, and in initiating the deviations from the battle plans by commanding the troops accordingly. She absolutely excelled at her position; so, why, during such a chaotic battle, would the greatest force of_ order_ that the Earth Forces had be so far from the people who needed her most?

Juniper Lee, the famous, magical _Te Xuan Ze_, usually kept Mandy in her sights on the battlefield to warn her should she spot something occult. She, Gwen, and Grim were the Earth Force's foremost experts on all things magical and occult. They were pretty much the ONLY ones who had sufficient knowledge on the subject. As such, her magical powers were an invaluable asset to the Earth Forces. They needed all the help they could get right now…so Dee Dee continued to wonder why she wasn't with the troops.

Mandark's job revolutionized the way the world viewed 'Tech Support'. Either on the outskirts of the battlefield or from a nearby location, he led what many affectionately called 'The Ninja Geek Squad'; a group of individuals that were evaluated, hand-picked, and personally trained by Dexter, Mandark, Numbuh 2, and Numbuh 4. First, Dexter and Mandark selected candidates based on memorization and comprehension capabilities. Numbuh 2 evaluated those candidates for ingenuity, creativity, and improvisational skill; and finally, Numbuh 4 would decide the final candidates based on their resolve, physical fitness, ability to follow orders, and ability to remain calm and clear headed under pressure. The final candidates were rigorously trained by all four of the boys, and the job of this team was to jump right into the chaos of battle to provide immediate tech support amidst the perils of war - whether it was fixing or operating anything from a weapon to a vehicle.

Primarily, Mandark led and guided them via a communications system. Usually, he guided them from a safe location near enough to the battlefield that, if he were needed, he could spring into action at any time.

During the battles before Dexter's accident, if Dexter couldn't make himself more useful elsewhere, he would join Mandark and the two would lead the squad together as partners…and no matter how much they disliked each other, even they themselves could not deny that they made an unstoppable duo when they worked together.

Numbuh 2 was too valuable as a pilot to sit out and take over for Mandark and Dexter...and…well…Numbuh 4 wouldn't be filling in for _anyone_…Dee Dee was more and more inclined to believe that this team her brother was on was headed into battle.

Then again, if that were true, why did they have Eduardo and Professor Utonium with them? Dee Dee had never known Eduardo to have actually been sent out into a battle; but she did know that, despite being extremely timid and kind-hearted, he guarded Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends with an astounding ferocity. He was meant to be a guardian. He was not cut out to be a warrior. To attack continuously and without provocation was not in his nature.

As for Professor Utonium, Dee Dee knew for certain that he had never actually fought on the battlefield. Put in a combat situation, he could scarcely hold his own, and in addition to that, his safety would be too great of a distraction for his three super powered daughters, the Power Puff Girls, to function at their best. Great precautions were taken to ensure that he stayed out of danger. His skills in the sciences were too valuable to risk. He also happened to be one of the Earth Force's finest doctors. There was no way they'd send him into a dangerous battle!

They couldn't possibly be thinking of sending Dexter into battle either. Not in _his _condition! Even if some of earth's greatest fighters were protecting him! It was suicide!

Even if Dexter _was_ being sent into battle, there was no way in_ hell_ that Ben _wouldn't _be right by his side to protect him. Ben was the closest and dearest friend that Dexter had ever had, and the same was true in the reverse. They understood each other in a way no one else did. To say that they were like brothers was a profound understatement.

Ben would _never_ allow Dexter to be put in harms way. If he believed Dexter to be in danger, no force of heaven or earth (our outer space) could tear him from her brother's side; so, Dee Dee decided, if Ben wasn't with him, then Dexter was going to be staying well out of harms way.

After Dexter's accident, there was no way they would make the same mistake twice and risk loosing him for good. He was one of the main forces powering the Earth Forces. Without him, Earth wouldn't even be _holding its own_ against Fuse…much less be making _counter attacks_. The earth would have been destroyed a long time ago, had Dexter not been around.

Looking at this team, she found herself looking at some of the most skilled individuals on the planet; each of them invaluable to the Earth Force's troops. The troops needed them desperately…yet here those people stood. All the bases were covered…magical, medical, tactical, strength, wisdom, skill…

For them to risk keeping Earth's finest warriors out of the battle, Dee Dee knew that the team before her must have plans to attempt a feat that fell nothing short of _earth-shattering_… This team had a plan and a purpose…but Dexter refused to tell her what it was.

"_Dee Dee…" Dexter said, his voice unusually soft…almost a plea…_

"_Hey, Dexter…" Dee Dee responded awkwardly, sensing her brother's unease. "What's wrong?" _

_Dexter took a deep breath and looked up into her eyes. _

"_Dee Dee…" He said again, reaching out to grasp her hands. This was serious. Dee Dee just knew it. She knelt in front of him, giving him her full attention. She reassuringly laced her fingers with his. _

"…_Listen…I…I am going to be going away for a little while…" Dexter explained slowly, locking eyes with his sister. _

"…_I'm not coming with you, am I?" Dee Dee more stated than asked. Dexter shook his head. _

"_Not this time, Dee Dee…" Dexter said._

"_Where are you going, Dexter? And why right now?" Dee Dee half whimpered. _

"_I…I'm sorry, Dee Dee…but I can't tell you…" Dexter said. Dee Dee almost winced._

"_Dexter…you're not doing something dangerous, are you?" Dee Dee asked. Dexter snorted._

"_Technically, being in the middle of a war between two planets and all, just being on this planet right now is a danger in itself…" Dexter mused. He quickly realized by the look on his sisters face that that had not been the best thing to say at that moment. _

"_Er…I mean…that is to say…" Dexter stammered. A few yards away, Samurai Jack had overheard the two speaking and approached them._

"_Dexter…If I may…" Samurai Jack said, his voice calm, deep, and soothing. Dexter nodded, and Jack turned to Dee Dee. He placed a hand on her shoulder and knelt to her eye level. _

"_There is little that your brother can reveal to you right now…but please, be at peace, Dee Dee…allow me to make this oath to you…" Jack said. He straightened up and drew his sword. He closed his eyes as he blessed it to his forehead. Gracefully, he lowered himself to his knees and held his sword parallel to his shoulders with both hands. _

"_On my honor as a Samurai, I do make this solemn oath…to never leave your brother's side. No harm shall befall him while I still draw breath." Jack vowed. He lowered his sword so that it was parallel with his knees, then elegantly lowered his forehead to touch it across the blade's surface once more. _

_Dexter smiled. _

"_And he's really good, too." Dexter joked. Dee Dee locked eyes with her brother, too worried to be amused. Dexter sighed and grabbed her hands again. _

"_Dee Dee – its going to be okay. I will come back to you." Dexter assured her. _

"_But when? How long will you be gone?" Dee Dee asked. _

"…_I'm not quite sure…it may only be a few hours…or it may be several days…" Dexter explained sincerely. "But as I said…I will be back. I promise." _

_Dee Dee leaned down and hugged him tightly. "I'm holding you to that promise, Dexter…you'd better not let me down." _

"_I won't…oh…and speaking of promises, Dee Dee, this is important…" Dexter said, pulling away from the hug to look her in the eyes. _

"_Listen…I need you to promise me something…" Dexter said._

"_What is it?" Dee Dee said. _

"_I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone that we have all left together…can you do that?" Dexter asked. Dee Dee nodded. _

"_I promise." She said. _

"_Okay…There are a few civilians left in the compound, and I've appointed Double D to manage them…so, he's the boss. If you need anything, go to him. Listen to him, do as he says, and be on your best behavior for him, okay?" Dexter said. Dee Dee rolled her eyes. _

"_Sometimes you even make me stop and rethink which of us is older, Dexter." Dee Dee sighed. _

"_Hey…" Dexter said softly, grabbing her arm. He stared straight into her eyes. "I'm happy that you're my big sister."_

_Dee Dee's eyes widened._

"_They say that knowledge is power…you're someone who I know will love me no matter what happens…I hope you understand what a powerful piece of knowledge that can be…and has been." Dexter said. Dee Dee was speechless. _

"_I love you, Dee Dee." Dexter said. Dee Dee smiled and pulled him into another loving embrace._

"_I know you do, Dexter. And I love you too." Dee Dee said softly. _

Dexter told her that he loved her before he left. He promised to come back to her. Jack vowed to keep him safe. All she had to do was wait…he'd be back soon...then she could give him the biggest, most embarrassing big sister hug he'd ever gotten.

She glanced over at the clock. It was 4:27 AM. He hadn't even been gone for half a day; yet it felt like he'd been gone for months. She missed him so much already. As she buried her face in the blanket, she could almost smell the distinct medley of motor oil, chemicals, smoke, and latex that clung to Dexter's clothes …

She paused suddenly. Really, she thought, she must have quite the vivid imagination, because she could _swear_ that she really _could_ smell the scent of her brother…

That was when she realized the odd feeling of the material of the blanket that was draped over her…she noticed its unusual size and shape…

She straightened up and held the blanket up so that she could see it properly. She smiled. It wasn't a blanket, and she hadn't been imagining her brother's scent.

She would have recognized Dexter's lab coat anywhere, even if it hadn't had his name on it!

Dee Dee chuckled softly to herself and lovingly folded the lab coat over her arm. Now that she had calmed down from the nightmare, she could piece together why she woke up in the KND lounge rather than her own bed.

She could remember now…the building had been almost completely emptied of KND Operatives…they had all been called to battle…

It was very rare that an entire compound was emptied for one battle…it had happened so fast…all of a sudden, Numbuh 1 rallied all the troops in the compound and led them all into battle…

Not even the soldiers under his command knew what was going on. The civilians who remained in the compound could do nothing but worry and wait…

To take their minds off of things, they had all gathered together in one of the lounges to hang out. She had spent several hours in the company of Mac, Bloo, Goo, Eddy, Ed, Billy, Courage, Jimmy, Johnny, Plank, Sarah, Naz, and Double D. She deduced that she must have fallen asleep while waiting with them; and that they must have turned out the lights and left quietly so that they didn't wake her up…her brother had probably returned soon after, found her sleeping, laid his lab coat over her to make sure she was warm enough, then left to let her sleep undisturbed.

Boy, she really wished Dexter would hurry up and get back…

…Wait…something about that statement didn't make sense in her still groggy mind…she was trying to pinpoint what it was, but those darned voices weren't helping…

Wait…she was AWAKE now…the muffled voices from her dream should have stopped now that she was awake…unless…

Dee Dee shot to her feet. Her heart began to race once more. Her eyes were wide and her body trembled. She felt sick to her stomach with anxiety.

"Those voices…The Earth Forces are back…Dexter's back…Oh my God…" Dee Dee breathed. She immediately bolted out the door.

~!~!~!~!

TO BE CONTINUED…

~!~!~!~!

I'll probably have File 2 up tonight or tomorrow…my thermometer is easer to understand than I am right now ( ugh! I sound like a toad!); so I probably won't be going anywhere tomorrow…

Reviews are my antidrug! You wouldn't want me to do drugs, would you? Save my generation! Please leave a review! XD (anonymous reviewing is enabled).


	2. FILE 2: The Lab Coat

Due to its Double D enriched content, I dedicate this chapter to NintendoNut, who was the source of my inspiration for the entire Double D story arc throughout this fic!

I do not own FusionFall!

~!~!~!~!~!

FILE 2: The Lab Coat

~!~!~!~!~!

The halls were flooded with people…KND Operatives, SACT agents, Urban Rangers, Imaginary Friends…all fresh off of the battlefield. They were tattered, dirty, and tired…they looked exhausted physically, mentally, and emotionally.

Dee Dee wanted to know the outcome of the battle, but at the same time, she didn't. She was terrified to ask, afraid of what the answer might be.

Down the hall, among the many faces of the Earth Forces, Dee Dee spotted Ed's tall figure looming above the crowd. As she made her way toward him, she could see that the others that she had been in the lounge with earlier were nearby too; all doing what they could to assist the exhausted Earth Forces after their long battle.

…well…_almost_ all of them were there…she couldn't seem to find…

Courage wined loudly and pulled at Eddy's pant leg.

"Courage, _what?_!" Eddy snapped irritably. Courage wined anxiously and waved his paws in the air.

"Courage, I have no idea what you're trying to…wait…where's Double D?" Eddy asked. Courage pumped his fist in the air with a cry of "YES!".

Apparently, Dee Dee hadn't been the only one to notice the absence of a certain sock-headed Ed.

From a short distance behind her, she could hear a distinctive stream of timid, awkward apologies.

"Oh…excuse me…I beg your pardon…oops! Sorry! Uh, Eddy!?" Came the gentle, embarrassed call.

"Double D!" Dee Dee responded. She strode over to him and gripped his arm securely. Immediately, his hands closed around her upper arm.

"Oh, Dee Dee…am I ever glad to hear_ your_ voice!" Double D chuckled sheepishly. "I hope your sleep was restful?"

" Thanks, Double D…honestly, though, I wish you guys would have woken me up…" Dee Dee said, her worry apparent in her voice.

"Oh, my apologies…we've all been on pins and needles for so long, we figured that if any of us could manage to sleep, we should take full advantage of the opportunity…" Double D said.

"Don't worry about it, Double D…" Dee Dee said, guiding Double D's arm to link with her own. "Just tell me…when did the troops start arriving back here?"

"About an hour and a half ago…" Double D responded. There was a long pause between them as Dee Dee tried to muster the courage to ask…

"So…so what happened, Double D? Why were so many troops called into battle?" She asked. Double D found her hands with his own and grasped them tightly for a brief moment. He released one of her hands and sought out to grasp her shoulder instead.

"I'm not sure…Numbuh 1 issued the order so suddenly…" He said softly. She noticed that his hands were shaking slightly. He was worried and frightened as well…

…but she'd be _damned_ if he wasn't hiding something. She could _feel _it. Ever since they'd all sat down in the lounge together, Dee Dee had gotten the sneaking suspicion that Double D knew a hell of a lot more about what was going on than he was letting on…

"I don't suppose you've seen your brother since you woke up, have you?" Double D asked. Dee Dee leaned close to his ear.

"They're back, Double D." Dee Dee whispered.

"Begging your pardon?" Double D asked. Dee Dee smirked slightly.

"You know exactly what I mean. Don't play dumb with me, mister." Dee Dee chided. Double D's expression turned to a boarder line pout.

"Okay. You got me…but we mustn't let on to the others that something is going on…" Double D sighed. "You're certain that they're back?"

"Yes. I'm sure of it. They're back. My brother was in the lounge with me and he left his lab coat with me…" Dee Dee explained, glancing down at the white coat folded under her arm.

She suddenly felt her blood run cold.

"Dee Dee? Dee Dee, are you okay? What's wrong?" Double D asked, sensing her distress.

Dee Dee hadn't gotten a good look at Dexter's lab coat when she had held it up in the darkened KND Operative lounge. Now that the lighting was better, she could see several rips in the fabric, and, much to her horror, bloodstains.

"Double D! Hey! Sockhead! Where are you!?" Eddy cried over the crowd, snapping Dee Dee out of her stupor.

"O-over here, Eddy! I've got him!" Dee Dee called back. "Come on, Double D…Eddy and the others are just over here…"

Dee Dee linked arms with Double D, unintentionally squeezing his arm abnormally tight as she led him back toward his friends. He could sense the unease swelling within her, and did not press her further.

"Double D! There you are! For a second there, I thought we'd have to form a search party!" Eddy said, grasping Double D's upper arm. Double D blushed and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hehehe…no need…Dee Dee here rescued me…thanks, Dee Dee…I sorta got swept away by the crowd…" Double D said sheepishly.

"Jeez, Sockhead…we need to get you a bell, or a beeper, or a leash or something…" Eddy muttered, his voice and expression rough and cold. Double D's expression saddened. He timidly clasped his hands behind his back. His shoulders slumped slightly and he lowered his head.

"_I'm sorry, Eddy_." He said softly, a definite sadness in his tone. Eddy's eyes immediately went to Double D. He swiftly grabbed Double D's hand and guided it to link arms with him. He gave Double D's had a brief squeeze.

"Hey. Don't worry about it. 'M sorry, kay? I didn't mean it like that." Eddy said softly. Double D paused for a moment. A small, slightly sad smile graced his lips as he shrugged.

"It's okay, Eddy. Really, it's kind of true…" Double D said with a weak chuckle.

"_No…it's __**not**__ okay_…" Eddy said in a tone so soft and sad that Dee Dee was certain that only she and Double D, and Courage could have heard it. Double D squeezed Eddy's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry, you guys…but I_ really_ need to go find my brother…" Dee Dee said, her anxiety bringing her near to the brink of tears. Eddy and Courage gaped wide-eyed as their eyes fell on the bloodied coat in her arms.

"Woah…isn't that Dexter's? What the hell happened to it?" Eddy asked.

"Dexter's what?" Double D asked.

"Lab coat. It's all bloody and ripped up and stuff…" Eddy explained.

"Oh dear…" Double D said softly. He cleared his throat quickly.

"Well, I think it's awfully brave of you to go straight to Dexter and explain that you ruined his lab coat…I'm sure he won't be too mad if you're straightforward and honest with him, though…" Double D said.

"Dang, Dee Dee…you did that to the coat? How did you manage that? Did you try to strangle a rabid raccoon with it or something? Jeez…" Eddy asked.

"Well, this is why Dexter has warned you time and time again not to play in the lab…I do hope those blood vials you shattered weren't too important…you did wash your hands immediately after you came into contact with the samples, right? And you didn't cut yourself on the glass, did you?" Double D asked.

"Yeah, Double D. I washed up and changed my clothes…the glass tore up Dexter's coat, but I didn't get cut." Dee Dee said sheepishly. She made a mental note to thank Double D for the quick and clever cover story later.

"I'd better go find him now and fess up to what I've done…I hope I didn't mess up an important experiment…" Dee Dee said.

"I know where he is, Dee Dee. He asked me to come see him as soon as Sector M got back…he said he had a favor to ask of me." Double D said.

"Well, Ed's over there talkin' to Sector M right now…" Eddy said, gesturing over to the tallest Ed. "Where did ol' PoinDexter ask you to meet him? Ed n' I'll take you to him."

Courage barked once to get their attention.

"Yeah…the dog'll come too." Eddy said.

"Mmm-hmm!" Courage said with a wagging tail, resting his head against Double D's leg. Double D chuckled and patted the little dog on the head.

"ED!" Eddy hollered. "QUIT FOOLIN' AROUND AND GET OVER HERE, LUMPY!"

"Sure thing, Eddy!" Ed called back. Ed parted with the operatives of Sector M and made his way toward his companions.

"What's up, guys?" Ed asked cheerfully.

"Not your IQ." Eddy grumbled. "C'mon. Double D's got a date with PoinDexter. We gotta drop him off."

"As long as he's home by 10, Eddy!" Ed exclaimed. Double D laughed. Eddy bopped Ed on the head.

"It's 5 in the morning, moron." Eddy muttered. "So, where to, Sockhead?"

"Really, fellas…you don't have to take me…I'm sure I'll be fine with just Dee Dee and Courage…" Double D said.

"No way, sockhead. I'm not lettin' you outta my sight again...you're totally hopeless without us." Eddy teased. Suddenly, a look of slight surprise donned on Eddy's face.

"Double D…are you alright? Is there something wrong?" Eddy asked suspiciously.

"What? I'm fine, Eddy. Why would you think something was wrong?" Double D asked curiously.

"This is the first time you've wanted to go somewhere without us since…well…you know…" Eddy said softly.

"Oh, Eddy…it's not that I don't want you along…I simply thought that you and Ed might want to help out here for a while…I mean…the two of you have scarcely left my side since the accident…I'm sure you must be sick of having to keep track of me all the time…" Double D said softly.

"What?!" Eddy cried, grabbing Double D by the collar of his shirt.

"No way, Jose!" Ed exclaimed distraughtly, gripping Double D's shoulder. "You're our friend, Double D!"

"You listen here, Sockhead. Lumpy's right. We are not sick of you. We stick with you because we want to." Eddy said, his voice dead serious.

"You guys…" Double D breathed softly, genuinely touched beyond words.

"Don't get all mushy. It's really pathetic. I hate pathetic." Eddy grumbled, punching Double D lightly on the arm. "Now…where to, Sockhead?"

"Mandark's office." Double D responded. Dee Dee linked arms with Double D and guided him in the right direction. Courage walked alongside him, and Ed and Eddy followed close behind.

"Mandark's office?" Eddy echoed. "All the way over in the communications building? And you wanted to walk all the way there without us…oh…dude…wait…I know what this is about now!"

Eddy chuckled darkly.

"You don't want us along 'cause we'd ruin the plans for the boy-genius orgy…" Eddy cackled.

"EDDY!" Double D cried, scandalized. He went beet red. Courage shot Eddy a warning look.

"That was totally uncalled for! Especially in the presence of a lady!" Double D scolded.

"Hey, I'm just sayin'…I'd rather know now than walk in to find that those two started without you…" Eddy teased. Double D elbowed him in the ribs.

"You'd better mind your mouth, mister!" Double D warned. Eddy just grinned cheekily.

"Hey, Lumpy!" Eddy called.

"Yeah, Eddy?" Ed responded, busily fiddling with the collar of his jacket as he walked, causing him to run into a wall. He quickly just stood and scampered after the others.

"Ya think Tennyson qualifies for this little dorkgasm or what? PoinDexter seems to be keen enough on him…" Eddy said.

"Eddy, I'm warning you!" Double D said, his tone growing angry.

"…maybe PoinDexter'll get him special admittance." Eddy snickered.

"If the price is right, Eddy!" Ed agreed obliviously.

"Yeah! I'll say! Well put, lumpy!" Eddy laughed, but the laughter ended quickly and with a loud –THUNK- as Courage grabbed Eddy's pant leg between his teeth, effectively tripping the loud mouthed Ed.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, YA STUPID MUTT?!" Eddy growled. Courage whined and sunk behind Double D.

"You were warned, Eddy. And Courage is not a stupid mutt. He's a good dog!" Double D said, patting the little dog on the head once again. Courage wagged his tail with a proud "Mmm-hmm!"

"I was just kidding around! Jeez!' Eddy pouted.

"I asked you to stop, Eddy. Such language is highly inappropriate around a lady; especially when the one you're making fun of is that lady's little brother." Double D said matter-of-factly. "Did you ever even stop to consider that you might be upsetting her? You ought to be ashamed!"

"Okay, okay…I'm sorry Dee Dee…" Eddy said. "Seriously…I was only jokin'. Your little brother's got some serious heart goin' for him…I respect that."

"Thanks, Eddy. I forgive you." Dee Dee said softly.

"Aw man…I really did make sad! Making girls cry is not cool…I'm sorry, Dee Dee…I'm such a looser." Eddy said reproachfully. He really did hate to see a girl cry…and he definitely wasn't proud to be the cause.

"Its okay, Eddy…I'm just afraid that Dexter will be mad at me…" Dee Dee said softly. Double D clasped her shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't you worry, Dee Dee. It's going to be okay." He said softly.

"So…any idea what Dexter wants with you?" Eddy asked. Double D paused for a brief moment. His expression became unreadable.

"…I…I'm not sure…" Double D said quietly. Courage whined softly and cast his eyes down, fully aware of the reasons for Double D's worries.

~!~!~!~!~!~

TO BE CONTINUED…

~!~!~!~!~!~

Reviews are great fever reducers, and I need to get back to school already...PLEASE REVIEW! It'll make me feel better! * puppy eyes *


	3. FILE 3: Two Words

I dedicate this file to my online twinzie, Fireflyoflight, who, while I've been sick, has humored me and put up with my crazy, spastic rants that I tend to go into when I'm running a temperature~! Love ya, Twinzie! * hugs *

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

FILE 3: Two Words

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Mandark's office was well out of the way of the troops arriving back from the battlefield. It was completely separate from his lab, which was on the other side of the compound. His office was for paperwork and meetings, while his lab was a place of dirty work.

The halls were completely empty as Double D, Eddy, Ed, Courage, and Dee Dee made their way into to communications building.

When they finally arrived at the door to Mandark's office, Double D halted. He patted down the pockets of his shorts with an expression of shock. He went pale for a moment, then swiftly shifted into a sheepish blush. He knocked on the door.

After a few moments of silence, an unfamiliar voice boomed harshly from behind the door, making everyone but Double D jump.

"IDENTIFY YOURSELF." The voice barked.

"Woah…" Eddy said softly, leaning toward Double D. "Who the hell is _that _guy_?_"

Double D held up his hand to silence Eddy.

"Hehehe…hey…its me…" Double D said sheepishly. There was a short pause.

"…Do you have the information we requested?" The voice asked, more gently this time.

"Everything you need to know…its all in the sack." Double D responded.

"What sack?" Eddy asked. Before he could be answered, the door swung open, making him jump again. Numbuh 1, AKA Nigel Uno was standing before them. He looked pretty scuffed up, and his posture communicated a mixture of embarrassment and guilt as he peered out at them. His expression turned to one of slight surprise.

"You didn't tell us that Numbuh 1 would be here too, Double D." Eddy said nonchalantly. Double D seemed to dismiss the comment.

"My apologies, Numbuh 1…Courage and I couldn't exactly slip away unnoticed…and Dee Dee was worried…" Double D rambled.

"Dee Dee?" A familiar male voice parroted from inside the room. "Dee Dee is here?"

"No, Double D…it's fine…" Nigel insisted as he ushered everyone into Mandark's office. "In fact, I was starting to kick myself over my own stupidity and issue a summon for you and Courage…"

Once everyone was inside, he shut the door and turned to Double D.

"Mandy's here too?" Eddy remarked. From her seat atop Mandark's desk, Mandy gave Eddy a belittling stare.

"No. I'm just Mandark's imaginary friend." Mandy said sarcastically.

"Wow…I never knew Mandy was an imaginary friend!" Ed mused. Eddy bopped him on the head.

"She's being sarcastic, numbskull!" Eddy grumbled.

Mandark looked tense…he had apparently just stood up rather quickly from his chair; likely after hearing Dee Dee's name mentioned.

To Nigel and Double D, this entire exchange went unnoticed.

"The fault is all mine, Double D…I'm dreadfully sorry…we really hadn't worked out a new protocol to accommodate your…um…" Nigel trailed off nervously, guilt once again becoming prominent on his face. Double D just smiled and reached out to grasp Nigel's elbow.

"Please, don't worry about it, Numbuh 1 …at least one of the protocols still stands." Double D said.

"And thank heavens for that…" Nigel agreed with a chuckle.

"And please…" He continued softly, laying his hand over Double D's. "I'm your peer, not your superior. You're one of the team. Just call me Nigel."

Double D smiled and nodded.

"Okay…what the hell is going on here?" Eddy interrupted. He stared back and forth from Nigel to Double D. "You couldn't "slip away unnoticed"? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Eddy's eyes narrowed.

Mandark's eyes widened when he spotted Dexter's bloody lab coat in Dee Dee's arms. Dee Dee stood just in front of the door, looking absolutely mortified that her brother was nowhere in sight.

"Dee Dee…" Mandark said under his breath. He quickly made his way to stand by her side and put an arm comfortingly around her shoulders.

"Dee Dee, it's okay." Mandark said in a calm, confident, soothing tone.

"Where's my brother?" Dee Dee whimpered softly. A quiet sob escaped her. Mandark pulled her closer to comfort her. She laid her head on his shoulder, trying to stifle her tears.

"Everything's fine, Dee Dee…just hang in there for a few minutes, okay?" Mandark said softly, gesturing to Nigel and the Ed's, none of which seemed to have noticed the exchange between Dee Dee and Mandark.

"This _isn't_ an errand run, is it, Double D." Eddy said coldly. Double D's expression was unreadable. Nigel nervously cleared his throat and needlessly adjusted his sunglasses, squirming under the tension in the room. He didn't want to involve Ed and Eddy if Double D didn't want them involved; so he figured that the best thing to do right then was to keep his mouth shut and wait for Double D to indicate what he wanted to do about them.

"Eddy…would you please come here?" Double D asked calmly, holding his hand out toward Eddy. Eddy stepped up to him cautiously. Double D wordlessly laid his hands on Eddy's shoulders.

"Eddy…I just need you to trust me right now." Double D said quietly, but firmly. Eddy stared hard at Double D, unsure of what to make of the situation. Ed quietly stepped up behind Eddy. Ed gingerly laid his hands on top of Double D's.

"Even though this is kinda making me scared…I trust you, Double D." Ed said sincerely. Double D smiled.

"Yeah…whatever…I trust you too." Eddy grumbled.

"Thanks, guys." Double D said, squeezing Eddy's shoulders reassuringly. Eddy stepped back to allow Ed to step forward. Ed swiftly, but gently, pulled Double D into a quick hug. Double D chuckled and patted him on the back. Ed released him, and Double D turned back to Nigel.

"Well, Nigel…please pardon my straightforwardness…but…" Double D began. Nigel cut him off.

"Not at all, Double D. By all means, let us get straight down to business." Nigel urged, gently tugging Double D's arm to bring him closer with one hand, and gesturing to Mandy with the other.

Mandy gingerly slid off of Mandark's desk, wincing at the action. She grimaced and lightly clutched a bandaged spot on her upper arm as she walked toward Double D and Nigel.

Nigel looked around, noticing that Mandark was no longer at his desk. He quickly spotted him with Dee Dee and motioned for him to join them. With an arm still wrapped around the teary-eyed girl's shoulders, Mandark gently led her to a chair and motioned for her to have a seat. He removed his arm slowly from around her shoulders, keeping eye contact with her as he did. His gaze was reassuring. He turned at walked over to join Mandy, Double D, and Nigel.

"C'mon, Courage." Double D said gently, motioning for the dog to join the circle.

Eddy and Ed stood outside the huddle behind Double D, leaning in to try to hear their quiet conversation.

Dee Dee sniffed and tried to dry her tears with Dexter's lab coat as she observed the exchange.

The four people (and the dog) huddled together all had gravely serious expressions. They spoke in low, solemn, hushed tones. She couldn't make out what they were saying.

Nigel did most of the talking, with an occasional input from Mandy or Mandark. From their body language, the three of them were filling Double D and Courage in on something that they didn't yet know the details of. The two listened intently, Double D only speaking to ask questions.

For several minutes, the group stayed huddled together…

The conversation seemed to be becoming more and more grave. Eventually, none of the three could speak. They all stood in tense silence and wouldn't meet Double D's or Courage's eyes. Though they straightened up from their huddled positions, their heads were hung.

Nigel looked especially upset…even on the verge of tears. Mandark maintained a strong front, patting Nigel on the shoulder. Even Mandy seemed uneasy. She had crossed her arms and didn't seem to want to look at any of them.

Courage whimpered fearfully and huddled up against Double D's leg.

"Nigel?" Double D asked.

"I'm okay…I'm okay…" Nigel assured Mandark. Mandark respectfully removed his hand from Nigel's shoulder.

Nigel took a deep shuddering breath, trying to regain his composure. He quickly brushed away a single tear that slipped down his cheek and straightened up.

"Okay…" Nigel said. He leaned forward and grasped Double D's shoulders. There was a long, tense silence.

"…It's over." Nigel said. Double D gasped loudly, his hands rushing up to cover his own mouth. Tears welled up in his eyes and quickly spilled over to trail down his cheeks. He was shaking.

Ed and Eddy took several steps closer to Double D, the utmost worry etched upon their faces.

"Oh merciful God…" Double D breathed. "It…It's over?"

"Yeah…" Nigel half-sobbed. He crossed his arms and bit down lightly on the tip of his thumb in an attempt to quell his own tears.

"It's over…" Double D whispered, becoming unsteady on his feet. Mandark quickly grabbed Double D's arm just before his knees gave way beneath him.

"Double D!" Eddy cried. He and Ed rushed forward and knelt beside Double D.

"Oh…Oh, Ed…Eddy…It's over! It's really over!" Double D sobbed. Ed and Eddy were stumped as to why their friend was so upset by those two words, but didn't want to upset him further by making him explain it.

Ed quickly wrapped his arms around Double D in a warm, comforting embrace. Double D grasped the material of Ed's jacket and buried his face in Ed's shoulder. Eddy worriedly laid a hand on Double D's back. Double D turned to him and threw his arms around Eddy's neck.

Awkwardly, Eddy laid his hands on Double D's back and just let him cry. Ed slung his arm over Eddy's shoulder from behind and rested the other between Double D's shoulder blades.

Courage whimpered softly, closed his eyes, and curled up beside the Eds.

Mandy blinked rapidly and drew a shaky breath. She then turned to Mandark, and exchanged a few brief words with him. The two nodded to one another and Mandy stooped to pick Courage up. She stroked his head a few times before holding him out to Nigel.

"Here. A puppy. Now quit your incessant blubbering. You're the KND Soopreme Commander, not a 3 year old, so suck it up." Mandy said blandly. Nigel took Courage from her and she turned and went back to Mandark's desk to fill out some paperwork.

Nigel was blushing furiously…mostly out of embarrassment. He looked down at the teary eyed dog in his arms and his anger subsided. He gave the dog a watery smile and shrugged.

"Good dog." Nigel said, stroking Courage's fur. Courage whimpered softly and laid his head on Nigel's shoulder. More tears sprung to Nigel's eyes.

"I know, boy…I can scarcely believe it myself…" Nigel whispered.

Mandark turned and made his way back over to Dee Dee. Dee Dee stood anxiously, still clutching Dexter's lab coat tightly to her chest.

"It's over?" She asked, confused. Mandark nodded, his eyes glistening at the treat of tears. He laid a hand on her shoulder.

"…it's over. We found out shortly before you arrived." He repeated. Dee Dee searched his eyes for more information; then it hit her.

She paled dramatically and her eyes widened.

"…it's over?" Dee Dee asked. "…for good?"

Mandark nodded. Dee Dee grabbed his elbows in desperation, staring him right in the eyes.

"Mandark…_where is Dexter_?" Dee Dee demanded desperately, searching Mandark's eyes once more. "_Where_ is my baby brother?"

!~!~!~!~!~!~!

TO BE CONTINUED…

!~!~!~!~!~!~!

…Yep…I'm still sick, you guys…you need to review more before I keel over! ;)… *drops to the floor * …

*Holds up "PLEASE REVIEW" sign *


	4. FILE 4: Nigel's Announcement

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

FILE 4: Nigel's Announcement

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Mandark…_where is Dexter_?" Dee Dee demanded desperately, searching Mandark's eyes once more. "_Where_ is my baby brother?"

"He's currently in the MedLab." Mandark said. Dee Dee paled dramatically, feeling suddenly ill.

"Oh, God, please no!" Dee Dee whimpered. In a split second, she had torn herself away from Mandark and bolted from the room.

"DEE DEE! WAIT!" Mandark yelled after her. He tried to run after her, but he was just too exhausted run more than a few steps. Mandark sighed and rubbed his temples. He felt so drained…physically, mentally, and emotionally.

What had transpired that day was beyond his ability to process. It just hadn't really sunken in yet. All he could think about was the finality of it all. It happened so fast. He was willing to bet that everything would hit him full force after a bit of rest, and when that happened, he'd probably be reduced to the same state as Nigel and Double D had been in.

Meanwhile, Dee Dee tore through the compound at top speed, headed toward the MedLab.

"_oh, please…please let him be okay…hold on, Dexter…I'm coming…please…please don't die on me, baby brother! I love you! Please don't leave me! I can't lose you!"_ She chanted in her mind as she ran.

It seemed a hellish eternity before she finally reached the doors to the MedLab. She burst in the doors and dashed to the front desk.

"Dexter McPhearson! Where is he?" Dee Dee demanded.

"Dexter McPhearson, you say? The 'boy genius' Dexter?" Asked a KND doctor who had just entered the room.

"Yes! He's my little brother! I was told that he was here! Have you seen him?" Dee Dee cried, terrified beyond all reason.

"Yes. He left here just a few minutes ago." The doctor said, removing his slightly bloodied latex gloves.

"Did he say where he was going?" Dee Dee asked. The doctor shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, miss." He said.

Dee Dee felt dizzy. She quickly walked out of the MedLab. She leaned against the wall and let her back slide down it until she was sitting on the floor. She hugged her knees to her chest and laid her head atop her legs, taking deep, calming breaths.

"_Okay…if they let him leave, that means he wasn't seriously injured_…" She reassured herself. _"I need to calm down…relax…pull yourself together, Dee Dee, old girl…"_

"_Now think…Dexter's more than likely had a really tough day…he must have been feeling insecure since he came straight to me when he got back, but didn't wake me up…where would he go to feel safe and gather his thoughts?"_ Dee Dee pondered. She stood slowly.

"…I know…"

Now that she was calmer, she felt that she could bring down the pace a little bit; then again, she was eager to see her little brother, so she settled for a steady jog.

It didn't take her long to reach the temporary lab that Dexter had had constructed for himself to use whenever he happened to be at the KND compound.

She navigated her way through the seemingly endless maze of machinery until she found the door she was looking for. She punched in her access code on the panel, and the door opened for her.

She stepped in quietly. The lighting in the room was pretty dim; but she could make out her brother's silhouette in the middle of the room. He sat with his back to her, his gaze cast upward.

He knew she was there, and Dee Dee knew that, but never the less, she approached him quietly. She stopped a few steps away from him and clasped her hands in front of her.

"Dexter…" She said softly. "Is it really true?"

Dexter didn't move a muscle. There was a long pause before he finally answered.

"…Yes." He breathed softly. Dee Dee could only stare wide eyed in disbelief at her brother's back.

"It's true, Dee Dee…" He whispered, slowly raising his hand to point upward. "…look…"

Dee Dee stared in dumbstruck awe at where her brother was pointing, hardly able to believe the view she was witnessing on the great, arcing dome of the planetarium.

The moment was interrupted by Nigel's voice coming over the compound's intercom system.

"Attention all members of the Earth Forces; this is the Kids Next Door Soopreme Commander, Numbuh 1 with a very important message. Everyone please listen up…it's been a long and confusing day, I know…today's battle was hard…one of the most difficult that we've ever faced. You all fought so bravely today. You have all served this planet well, and made its people so proud." Nigel said, starting to sound a little choked up again. He cleared his throat and continued.

"That said, I have a very important announcement to make…" Nigel continued. "…it's over."

"It may take a few months to do, but starting in the next few days, we will begin the process of officially disbanding the Earth Forces; but before we do that, it is part of our duty to first get some well earned rest. After that, the next issue on the agenda is the equally important duty of well-earned celebration. Finally, we will take the time to honor those who gave their lives defending this planet, and honor those soldiers still standing who have gone above and beyond the call of duty in the name of Earth." Nigel explained.

"Now…I am unable to impart the full details of the battle at this time…the exact play-by-play of how it happened will be released soon, and you, the Earth Forces, will be the first ones to hear it. The war is over! I repeat, the war is over! Congratulations, Earth Forces! We've done it! We have won the war against the fusion scum!" Nigel cried, tears of joy apparent in his voice.

"That is all! Carry on, Earth Forces! I salute you! Numbuh 1, out!" Nigel said.

~!~!~!~!~

TO BE CONTINUED…

~!~!~!~!~

SURPRISE! Dexter ISN'T dead, and the Earth Forces HAVEN'T lost the war~! Ain't I a naughty lil' stinker?! Tee hee~!

Sorry for the short chapter, folks…I've been too sick today to get much of anything done…I promise that the next chapter will be longer!

Read and REVIEW please, peeps! Read & REVIEW! * drools and twitches like rabid llama*


	5. FILE 5: Price of Victory

Howdy, folks! Sorry this one took so long to get up…I'm not sick anymore…reviews and fanart have cured me! YAY!...However, that means I've been busy playing catch up this week…

Sooo, to make up for the long wait and to thank all the loverly people out there who have been reviewing, faving my story, faving me, adding me to their author alert list, and adding my story to their alert list, I give you an extra-long chapter today!

Thanks for the faves, alerts, and especially the reviews~! Enjoy!

~!~!~!~

FILE 5: Price of Victory

~!~!~!~

The roar of the Earth Forces in the compound could be heard even in the heart of Dexter's laboratory. The only light came from the stars being projected by hologram on the massive dome of the planetarium in the astronomy wing of the lab.

In awed silence, Dee Dee and Dexter were still staring at the spot hat Dexter had pointed at.

Dee Dee examined their planet; the Earth. As the hologram of the planet rotated before her eyes, she could see the damage on the planet's surface.

There was no longer a moon, but a green orb orbiting the Earth. It was this green orb that had taken so much from the people of Earth and caused so much suffering.

…but that green orb looked far different from the way it had looked last week.

"Planet Fuse…" Dee Dee finally breathed. "It…it's _shrinking_…"

"Dexter…" Dee Dee whispered, a smile beginning to break out across her face. "What did you do?"

"Why do you assume that this was my doing?" Dexter asked.

"Because I'm your big sister, Dexter. I know you. Try as you might, you can't hide things from me. There's no way that you had no part in this." Dee Dee said, striding over to stand behind her brother and lay her hands on his shoulders. Dexter chuckled.

"Dee Dee, it is a long and complicated story, and I've had a long and complicated day…" Dexter said wearily. Dee Dee felt a pang of concern when she heard Dexter sniffle softly.

"Dexter…are you okay?" Dee Dee asked softly.

"Am I okay?" Dexter repeated. "It's over, Dee Dee! The war is finally over! We won!"

"We don't have to live in fear anymore! Now, when I see the people I care about, I don't have to worry that it's the last time I'll ever see their face!" Dexter cried.

"No more losing the people we love!" Dexter sobbed softly.

"Oh, Dexter…" Dee Dee whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around her little brother's shoulders and resting her forehead on the back of his neck.

"It's over…we won the war…" Dexter chuckled tearfully, resting his hands on Dee Dee's arms.

For a long moment, Dee Dee simply closed her eyes and silently cherished the feeling of holding her little brother in her arms; knowing that, at last, they were truly safe.

Slowly, she opened her eyes to look at his ungloved hands over her own. Concern gripped her.

"Dexter…your hands…" Dee Dee said worriedly, gently grasping one of his bandaged hands to examine it. She circled around to stand in front of her brother to get a better look at him. Her eyes filled with tears once again.

"Oh, Dexter…" She gasped. "Just look at you!"

Dexter's expression grew troubled by his sister's worry.

"Please, Dee Dee…do not be alarmed. I look a lot worse off than I really am." Dexter assured her. He seemed to have at least one bandage for every 4 inches of skin visible.

"I'm quite alright, really. It's mostly just cuts, scrapes, bruises…a few minor burns here and there as well…mostly on my hands… I have a few sets of stitches for the deeper cuts on my arms and legs…they just sting a little…but on the bright side, technically I only feel half of them…" Dexter said reproachfully, patting his legs, which had long since been void of any sensation.

"In two weeks or so, I'll be back in the same condition I left in…only in considerably better spirits." Dexter said with a chuckle. Dee Dee smiled and shook her head.

"What am I going to do with you, little brother?" Dee Dee laughed. Dexter smirked and shrugged.

"What can I say? I am beyond all ability to help." Dexter jested. Dee Dee ruffled his hair affectionately.

"You said it, not me." A familiar male voice said from behind the two. Dexter twisted his upper body to try to get a look at the intruder.

"Mandark…what are you doing here?" Dexter asked, his void of any hostility. Mandark pushed his glasses up further on the bridge of his nose as he approached the two.

"I came looking for a good laugh…I'd hoped you'd have gotten stuck in the mud somewhere by now…with your chair damaged and the mobility of your hands limited from those burns, I figured it was a good possibility…I had even prepared some clever quips about calling a towing service or a crane…but alas, it seems as though I must face disappointment yet again…" Mandark said casually, kneeling down beside Dexter to examine the damage to his wheelchair.

"It's okay, you're used to disappointment…" Dexter smirked. Mandark shot him a half-hearted glare, a slight smirk tugging at his own lips as well.

"Watch it, small fry, or I'll leave and let you spend the night stuck right here." Mandark said, returning to his examination of the chair. His eyes fell on the toolbox on the floor beside Dexter and his smirk broadened.

"You're lucky you were able to make it back to your lab with the chair in this state. Looks like you've already figured out that, until your hands heal, your only hope of fixing your chair lies with me…after all, I helped you build it. As the magnificent product of the combined efforts of two boy geniuses, this chair is an incredibly complex piece of machinery…therefore, I'm the only other person aside from you that can fix it…" Mandark teased. He rose to get at eye level with Dexter.

"Come on, McPhearson…I wanna hear you say it." Mandark smirked. Dexter wrinkled his nose. He matched Mandark's amused smirk.

"Okay. I admit. I do need your help, Mandark." Dexter sneered. Mandark poked the end of Dexter's nose.

"I know you do!" Mandark jeered mirthfully. He sighed loudly. "Oh, Dexter, Dexter, Dexter! What ever would you do without me?"

"Throw a party." Dexter sneered. Dexter childishly stuck his tongue out at Mandark. Mandark, in his superior maturity, returned the gesture before moving to Dexter's toolbox.

Dee Dee giggled at the two and shook her head. The rivalry between Dexter and Mandark was yet another thing that the war had changed.

Before the war, battles of the brains had been an almost daily occurrence between the two young geniuses. The war had forced them to work together. At first, neither were at all happy with the truce…but what had once been an intense rivalry, Dee Dee now saw as a friendship.

They still fought constantly, but Dee Dee could tell that there was no longer any force behind their attacks on one another. It was all playful banter to them now.

Through being forced to work together, they had accomplished many staggering achievements that they never would have made otherwise. They slowly gained a subtle respect for one another. After all, who could relate to a boy genius better than another boy genius?

They had a lot in common, aside from the obvious fact that they were both brilliant. They were both fiercely competitive. They shared the same passion for science. They both knew the loneliness and torment that came of being bright beyond their years. Slowly, through their work together, they came to look to one another for companionship and understanding.

The bond between the two boy geniuses became clear after Dexter's accident. After all, if it hadn't been for Mandark's quick thinking that day, Dexter would have lost so much more than just the use of his legs…

"Just look at what you've done to our brilliant machine…" Mandark whined as he poked around the inner workings of Dexter's wheelchair.

"I couldn't get a good look at it…how bad is the damage?" Dexter asked. Mandark sighed and shook his head.

"The only quick fix I can give it is to strip it down to the frame to make it lighter and cut down on resistance for manual operation…all in all, Dexter…this model is totaled. If I strip it down to the frame, it should serve for use under manual operation and hold safely for a few days…but really, I think you'd be better off switching to a temporary standard issue chair from the MedLab and scraping this one…at this point, we'd just be wasting time and effort with trying to fix the one you've got." Mandark explained. Dexter winced.

"That bad, huh?" Dexter asked. Mandark nodded.

"Very well. I can make due with using a standard issue from the MedLab for a few days…after all, you and I can easily put together a basic model with the basic features such as propulsion and a basic command center with an uplink to the lab with about 8 hours of work…tomorrow, we can throw together a basic model so that I can see to my duties, and we can add on all the bells and whistles as our schedules will allow…" Dexter said.

Mandark smirked.

"Maybe this time we can work in the new hover-disk tech…" Mandark said. Dexter smirked as well. The two boys wrung their hands excitedly with scheming chuckles as they conspired.

"Ah, yes…absolutely…but would it be best to implement it with a secondary sub-frame under the main body, or apply it directly to the wheels?" Dexter asked.

"Well, I briefly entertained the idea of somehow applying it directly to the wheels, but I haven't devised a practical method of application…do you already have one?" Mandark asked. Dexter nodded.

"Instead of one large generator, we use multiple small ones strategically placed along the treads of the wheels…all the generators in each wheel would be networked together by and connected to a main unit under the hubcap…that way, if one of the generators in the wheel were to malfunction…" Dexter began. Mandark cut him of.

"Then rather than the whole unit ceasing to function, power could be redistributed to the other generators to compensate…you could have half the generators cease function, yet the system as a whole could still be functional, sound, and stable for days before system performance would start to decline…very nice…" Mandark agreed.

"The system, in theory, is sound and should work out nicely…however, major revisions of the control system will be needed…I'm not sure if there is a way to make that work…The new control system might be too complex to bother with…" Dexter said.

"It'll work. It just so happens that I have recently started work on an experimental control panel that will cover the operation of multiple systems under a single set of basic commands…it will maintain operation of all systems while specific systems are given specific individual commands…" Mandark began.

"But operating multiple systems under one command set could cause massive malfunctions in conflicting systems." Dexter pointed out.

"Normally, yes…but my new system, once completed, will decipher the appropriate channels to open and close to avoid conflicting commands on normally incompatible systems, thus giving us the advantage of a single, simple command set that covers all systems without having to worry about conflicting commands on incompatible systems causing malfunctions." Mandark explained.

"Astounding…" Dexter mused. Both of them suddenly got a look of inspiration on their faces.

"Or we could crossbreed the ideas for a secondary sub-frame and an in-wheel technology and simplify both system and control panel!" The both cried at once. "It's perfect!"

"We need a pen and paper…" Mandark said to himself, looking quickly around the room for the two items. Dexter plunged his hand into his shirt pocket to retrieve a writing instrument.

"I've got a pen…there's paper on that table over there!" Dexter said.

"Great!" Mandark said, lunging to get the paper.

Dee Dee smirked to herself. _Point proven._

"Okay, you two have totally lost me…While you two continue your boy-genius tech talk, I'll go get Dexter a replacement chair from the MedLab…what do you two want me to bring back for you to eat?" Dee Dee said.

"That isn't necessary, Dee Dee…" Mandark insisted.

"Oh no. You two are exhausted from a long day of saving the planet. You two are staying here and I am bringing you some food. Now what will it be?" Dee Dee asked. Dexter chuckled and shrugged. He sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, running his bandaged fingers through his messy red hair.

"I don't care what you bring as long as it's something warm…" Dexter said.

"How about beef stew, fresh bread, and some of that tea you like so much…what's it called again?" Dee Dee asked.

"Earl Grey. And yes. That sounds wonderful, Dee Dee. Thank you." Dexter said softly, his eyes still closed.

"Mandark? What do you want?" Dee Dee asked.

"Stew, bread, and tea does sounds perfect…I'll have the same as Dexter, thanks." Mandark said.

"Okay. I'll be back in a flash!" Dee Dee said, scampering out the door.

As soon as she was out of sight, Mandark pulled up a chair beside Dexter and unceremoniously slumped into the seat with a long sigh. He assumed the same position as Dexter, slumped back in the chair with his eyes closed.

"That went better than I anticipated…I thought it would be a good two days before she let me out of her sight…" Dexter said quietly. Mandark raised his head, giving Dexter a sad look.

"I must admit…I too was counting on Dee Dee to not give you a moment alone for at least a few hours…" Mandark said.

"What you really mean to say is that you had hoped that she would have stuck around me so you had an excuse to avoid being alone with me long enough to talk." Dexter said. Mandark nodded shamelessly.

"Exactly." Mandark said. Dexter clasped his hands in his lap and fixed his gaze on them sadly.

"I take it that…you must not have very good news for me, then…" Dexter said hesitantly.

"Dexter, it's been a long day…but still, time remains for more to happen..." Mandark began slowly. "We're both exhausted. Physically, mentally, spiritually, emotionally…and even if they aren't too serious, you are injured. You're in a fragile state right now…"

"However…" Mandark said, reaching over to rest his hand on Dexter's arm so that Dexter would meet his eyes.

"Dexter…if you choose to ask me now, I will not lie to you. I will answer honestly, even if I know that the truth will be painful for you to hear." Mandark said softly. Dexter swallowed thickly and nodded hesitantly.

"Keep in mind, Dexter…you can choose to wait…to give things a little more time…you can choose to ask me later." Mandark reminded him. He removed his hand from Dexter's arm and crossed his own arms. "The choice is yours."

Dexter's gaze fell to the ground. He was deep in thought. He didn't bother with trying to hide his turmoil. Mandark was already well aware of it.

There was a long silence as Dexter fidgeted nervously with the bandages on his hands.

Mandark sat in patient silence, keeping his gaze off of the redhead to avoid pressuring him.

Finally, Mandark heard Dexter draw a deep, shaky breath. Dexter raised his head to look at Mandark. Patiently, calmly, and steadily, Mandark met his gaze.

"Mandark…do you know for certain whether or not all of our friends have made it home from this battle alive?" Dexter asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Dexter. I do have that knowledge." Mandark said, his expression unreadable. "I ask, Dexter, that you take a moment to decide if you really want me to divulge that information right now. Again, if you choose to ask me, I will not lie to you."

Dexter took another shaky breath and ran his fingers nervously through his hair once again.

"I…I'm sure, Mandark. I've made my decision…" Dexter said slowly. He locked eyes with Mandark. "I want to know the truth."

Mandark broke his gaze. For a moment he looked sad. He took a deep breath and looked back into Dexter's eyes.

"Very well, Dexter." Mandark said softly. He straightened up and turned to face Dexter. "Where shall I start?"

Dexter drew a deep breath, gripping the arm rests of his wheelchair tightly.

"Just give it to me straight, Mandark. Tell me who has failed to make it back from the battle." Dexter said. Mandark nodded. He couldn't seem to meet Dexter's eyes anymore.

"All transports have arrived back from the battlefield. The roster of people who did not return with the rest of fleet has been tallied. Missing persons that you should know about include Samurai Jack and Benjamin Tennyson." Mandark said. Dexter drew a sharp breath and looked as though he had been slapped. Mandark gripped Dexter's shoulder gently.

"I was afraid that Jack may not have turned up yet…but…Ben too? On the final battle?" Dexter said weakly.

"I'm sorry, Dexter." He said softly. "Search parties are being coordinated as we speak. I hope that they _are_ found alive…but…just…please don't get your hopes up too high. It'll be all the harder to swallow if the worst should happen."

Dexter swallowed thickly and nodded. Tears were welling up in his eyes, but he was trying his best to keep a strong front.

"Listen, Dexter…" Mandark said, gripping Dexter's arm. "I know this is really painful for you, but when Dee Dee comes back in here, you have got to keep it together. You need to eat as much as you can, go get cleaned up, and then we must keep moving forward, got it?"

Dexter sniffed and nodded.

"I know it's useless to try to get you to go rest for a while, so you and I are going to do what we do best and work our way right through this. I'll help you. We'll have a quick meal to get some of our energy back, we'll get cleaned up and regain our composure, and then we'll go to the Ops center and put ourselves right in the middle of the search and rescue operations." Mandark said. "What do you say?"

Mandark extended his hand to Dexter. Dexter cleared his throat and used a shop cloth to dry his eyes before firmly grasping Mandark's hand.

"Let's do it." Dexter said, his voice still unsteady from holding back his tears. The two boy geniuses shook hands firmly and Mandark patted Dexter firmly on the back.

~!~!~!~!~

Nigel sat on the bed in his temporary quarters with Courage on his lap. He stroked the small dog's fur as he brooded silently. He wondered to himself which was harder; winning the war, or dealing the aftermath that came of their victory. There were still so many questions left unanswered.

Courage whined softly, sharing in the Brit's distress.

There came a soft knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Nigel called.

"Nigel, it's your uncle. Can I come in?" Father said gently from outside the door.

"It's unlocked." Nigel responded. With a soft swish, the door opened and Father stepped into the room.

"Congratulations, Nigel. It's been a long, hard battle, but together, the Earth Forces have somehow managed to pull it off." Father said in a tone of respect. Nigel nodded.

"The credit goes to all of the Earth Forces, not just the commanders." Nigel said, not looking away from Courage. Father could help but chuckle lightly.

"You're far too modest, boy. What you say is true, but you still played a big part in keeping the Earth Forces going." Father said, sitting down beside Nigel on the bed. "Therefore, making you deserving of congratulations."

"Thanks." Nigel said softly. Father laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Numbuh 3 and the rest of the POW{1} retrieval team have returned." Father said hesitantly.

"The news isn't good, is it?" Nigel asked, his tone beginning to sound pained. Father took a deep breath.

"I wish more than anything that it wasn't true…but you're right." Father said grimly. "the 80% of the planet's adult population that vanished overnight 10 months ago…and all the Earth Force troops that have been classified as 'missing in action'…they…the team didn't find any signs of them."

Courage whimpered and laid his head sorrowfully on Nigel's arm. Nigel sat, still staring down at Courage, his expression unreadable.

"I'm sorry, boy…Eustace and Muriel…they were good people." Nigel said softly, continuing to stroke Courage's head. "I'll see to it personally that a beautiful tribute to their memory is integrated in the reconstruction plans for Nowhere…"

"Mmm-hmm…" Courage agreed sadly, closing his eyes and curling up tightly in Nigel's lap.

"I'm so sorry, Nigel." Father whispered, clenching his fists in his lap.

"80% of the kids on the planet are orphans now…and even with that aside, so many kids have been trying to keep the faith that their siblings that have been MIA{2} - the ones we believe to have been captured - would come back to them once the war ended…" Nigel said softly, new tears springing to his eyes. "But…now we have to tell them that Fuse didn't take prisoners…that they'll never see their loved ones again…"

"Nigel…" Father said reproachfully. "I want you to know that you're not alone in this…even though he and I had our differences, your father was my brother, and I'm really going to miss him…"

"We're going to get through this together, Nigel. Working with you through this war, I've really come to admire the kind of person that my brother raised you to be. I am proud to call you my nephew. You've handled things like a champion. Seeing your charisma has given me the strength to keep on fighting, even when this war tore my own precious children from my arms." Father said, staring at his own hands forlornly.

"This war has cost us both a great deal. You've lost your parents, and…I've lost my children. It seems only natural what should take place now..." Father said. He looked to Nigel.

"Nigel…" Father said softly. "If you'll have me, you've got a home with me."

Nigel stared wide eyed at his uncle. Suddenly threw his arms around Father. Nigel gave him a watery smile.

"Thank you, uncle. I'd be proud to accept your offer." Nigel said. Father laid his hand on Nigel's back.

"Are you going to be alright?" Father asked. Nigel nodded and wiped his eyes.

"After the first month or so after my mom and dad disappeared, I tried to condition myself for the possibility that I…I might not get them back. I came to terms with the idea, so I could continue to move forward…" Nigel began. "Knowing for certain now… it still hurts…but…I'm more worried about others like me who aren't going to handle this as well as I can…"

"Numbuh's 4 and 5 also lost both of their parents during the overnight vanishing adult phenomenon…but Numbuh 5 had her big sister Kree to take care of her. Numbuh 4 was left to take care of his little brother Joey on his own…but then Numbuh 4 was captured…" Nigel said, choking back a sob. "It's hard enough knowing that we've lost our dear friend...but having to tell his little brother that he's never going to see his mom, his dad, or his big brother ever again… to tell him that his family is _gone forever_…"

"How can _anyone_ break that kind of news to someone?" Nigel sobbed.

~!~!~!~

Double D blushed deeply from where he sat on the bed. His eyes were still red and his cheeks were tear streaked from crying. A deep blush had crept across his face and he was chuckling sheepishly, writhing with embarrassment. Eddy found himself laughing in disbelief, and Ed was grinning from ear to ear.

"THAT'S what had you so worked up?" Eddy laughed, relieved. "God, Double D! You're such a bleeding heart!"

"That's why we love him, Eddy!" Ed exclaimed, looping his arm around Double D's shoulders happily.

"I'm sorry to have worried you…" Double D sniffed. "I'm just so happy…"

"It's just…now I know that no one will ever have to go through what I went through…I won't lie awake at night hoping and praying that no one else suffered the same fate…I can now be at peace that Fuse will never again hurt anybody the way he hurt me…" Double D said softly. Immediately, the smiles were wiped from Ed and Eddy's faces. They stared at their teary-eyed friend.

Eddy mustered his best cocky smirk and straightened up proudly.

"Not only that, but now we have revenge for what those alien scumbags did to you and everyone else that they hurt. That's what he gets for blinding my friend and blowing up our home. He should have thought twice before he messed with Earth." Eddy growled, crossing his arms. "I just wish I could have gotten a few shots in at their leader…gave him a taste of his own medicine."

"Revenge is a dish best served with buttered toast and a side of gravy, Eddy!" Ed said matter-of-factly.

Double D chuckled and shrugged.

"Well, I'm just glad that it's finally over." Double D sighed, flopping down on the bed and closing his eyes as he tried to regain his composure. There was a long silence between the three.

"So…" Eddy said with great curiosity, breaking the silence. "What's your angle, Double D? I mean…from the way you guys were acting in Mandark's office, it sounds to me like you've been pretty deep into the ranks of the Earth Forces for a while now…"

"…Is it okay for you to tell us about it?" Eddy asked. Double D paused for a moment.

"Eddy…please understand…I really do want to tell you…I don't like keeping secrets from my best friends…" Double D began, his tone pleading. Eddy interrupted him.

"Sockhead, you'd never keep us in the dark about anything unless you had a damn good reason." Eddy said. He squeezed Double D's hand. "So, when you can tell us about whatever you've got going on, you'll do it."

"Y-you aren't angry?" Double D asked hesitantly.

"Back in Mandark's office, I told you that I trusted you. That hasn't changed." Eddy said simply. Double D breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

~!~!~!~

He really wasn't sure what to do now. The wound in his arm had been bandaged and the doctor told him that he was free to go.

He was frightened. Even surrounded by hundreds of people, he felt so alone. He had no idea where to even begin looking for his friends.

He knew that they must be worried sick about him. He never told them that he was leaving…but he had a feeling that one of them seemed to know that he had an important duty to perform…something about they way he had looked at them in their last encounter…

He shook his head, trying to clear the thought from his mind and hesitantly walked up to one of the volunteer desks.

"What can I help you with?" Asked the young girl behind the counter. He slowly sounded out her name tag.

"Um…yes…er…senorita…Gor…ga…ja…senorita Georgia!" he said somewhat triumphantly. He quickly slipped back into his timid demeanor. "I is looking for my friends…they es volunteers tambien{3}…"

"Okay…if you'll give me the name of the volunteer you're trying to find, I can look them up on my roster and tell you which station they have been assigned to and where in the compound their station is located." The girl said, pulling out a clipboard. He pondered who would probably be the easiest person to spot in a crowd, then gave her his answer.

"Um…his nombre{4} es Wilt." He responded.

"Does Wilt have a last name, or…wait, he's probably from Foster's, right? He's an Imaginary Friend?" Georgia asked.

"Si, he es an Imaginary Friend from Foster's, but if he listed a last name, he probably used 'Michaels'. Wilt Chamberlin Michaels." He said.

"Okay…let me see here…" Georgia said as she began to flip through the pages on her clipboard.

"EDUARDO!?" A familiar female voice called over the crowd. "EDUARDO! OVER HERE!"

Eduardo whirled around, desperately seeking the origin of the voice. A huge smile washed over his face as a redheaded woman pushed through the crowd toward him.

"Senorita Frankie!" Eduardo cried happily, catching her as she tripped as she broke through the crowd. He set her on her feet. "I es so happy to see you!"

"Eduardo, thank goodness!" Frankie sighed, hugging him briefly. "Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you! Oh my gosh! What happened to your arm?!"

"I sorry…I no can say…" Eduardo muttered softly. Frankie sighed softly.

"Okay, don't tell me. Whatever. As long as you're safe, that's all that matters…I still don't know how two big guys like you and Wilt could manage to go unseen for nearly 12 hours!" Frankie said. "Where is Wilt anyway?"

"I no have seen him yet. I just was looking for him. She es looking up his post for me." Eduardo said, motioning to the girl behind the desk. Frankie's eyes widened.

"Hold on…hasn't he been with you this whole time? I mean, the two of you were acting weird yesterday, then you both disappeared together…" Frankie said. Eduardo froze and stared at her, confused.

"No, Senorita…I no have seen Wilt since yesterday…" Eduardo said.

"Hmm…hey Jenna…when was the last time you got an updated roster?" Georgia called to another volunteer.

"About half an hour ago." The other volunteer said, approaching the desk. "Why?"

"Weird…that's when I got mine…but look…maybe this is a typo or something…" Georgia said, pointing to the roster. The other girl took a look at it.

"Nope. That's not a typo. I saw him with that group." She decided.

"Is there some kind of problem here?" Frankie asked.

"Um…well…I found Wilt Chamberlin Michaels…but he's not on the volunteer list…" Georgia said hesitantly. "It says here that he went into battle yesterday with the heavy strike squad…with Coop, the Megas XLR, Mojo Jojo, Benjamin Tennyson, and the PowerPuff Girls."

Eduardo and Frankie looked at one another worriedly.

"And…I'm sorry…but…he is currently listed under missing persons…" Georgia said.

"WHAT?!" Frankie cried.

"…Wilt Chamberlin Michaels left with the heavy strike squad, but did not return from the battle. I'm so sorry." Georgia said sympathetically. "Search parties are being coordinated as we speak. Come back here in two hours and I'll let you know if your friend is found."

Frankie nodded numbly and started to lead Eduardo away.

"He…he went into _battle_…with the heavy strike squad?" Frankie stammered. "Oh my god…"

Tears welled in both their eyes.

"That was why he was acting so strange yesterday…the last time I saw him, he looked so sad…all he said to me was…was that he was thankful for everything I do at Foster's…" Frankie said shakily. "He…he was saying goodbye…"

"That must have been why…he gave me big hug and he smile so sad…he tell me I es a good friend…" Eduardo whimpered. "I just thought it was to help me be brave…because he knew that I was going…not because HE was going!"

"Where did he think you were going, Eduardo?" Frankie asked.

"I no can tell you…I promise to Samurai Jack that I no would tell anyone about it until Senor Numero Uno{5} say so." Eduardo whimpered. Suddenly, a huge shadow cast itself over the pair.

"Now, hold up there, y'all…" Said a deep rumbling voice.

Before them stood a colossal, battle-worn, orange imaginary friend wearing a tattered green basketball jersey. {6}

"Foul Larry?" Frankie asked.

"Das right, Miz Frankie. Back from the battle field." The tall friend said. "I take it our Shawdy{7} hasn't shown up yet."

"He's listed as missing…we didn't even know he had gone into battle…." Frankie said, holding back tears.

"Y'all listen here now…I saw our Shawdy out there on the battle field…boy done us proud…he was really holdin' his own out there..." Foul Larry said with a proud smile.

"Now he a scrawny lil bean pole fo-sho- but Shawdy got moves...a mad set uh skills. He got brain powuh, and he got a lot uh heart and soul…Ain't no way we get rid o' him this easy." Foul Larry insisted. "Girl, you know how he be! Shawdy probably missed the transports 'cause he stayed behind to help some poor brother…His narruh red hide be easy to spot from the air. You watch. Shawdy be comin' back a hero in a few hours; or my name ain't Foul Larry; dig?"

Frankie smiled.

"Foul Larry's right. Wilt will come home, Eduardo. We need to keep it together, because if he thinks he's worried us, he'll get upset. He's going to be tired and hungry when he gets back, so let's make sure he comes home to a good meal and a warm bed, Eduardo."

Eduardo nodded and gazed worriedly out the window.

"Yo, listen here…" Foul Larry said, kneeling down to drape a heavy arm around Eduardo's shoulders.

"They about to send out a search party…they's still lookin' fo able-bodied brothers to join in." Foul Larry said. Determination filled Eduardo.

"Then I go and help. I es going to find Wilt and bring him home." Eduardo vowed.

"Woah. Hold up there, my eager purple amigo…you look like you done yo part…" Foul Larry said, gesturing to Eduardo's bandaged arm. Eduardo went pale and tried to back away from Foul Larry.

"Yo, hold up. S' cool!" Foul Larry assured him. He smiled and winked at Eduardo. "Your secret's safe with me."

"Anyway, I know you and Shawdy is tight…and you know, I think he alright! You alright too, brother!" Foul Larry continued, slapping Eduardo on the back.

"Uh…gracias?" Eduardo said hesitantly.

"Right…so listen here, brother…you chill here fo a while…Imma go find his narruh red behind myself and bring our Shawdy home, dig?" Foul Larry said. New hope roared to life in Eduardo's eyes.

"Si…Si…I dig…" Eduardo said. Before Foul Larry stood, Eduardo laid his hoof atop Foul Larry's hand. "…Gracias…por favor{8}…bring Wilt home safe."

Foul Larry straightened up with a smile.

"Will do, amigo." Foul Larry said. "Will do."

~!~!~!~

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

~!~!~!~

{1} POW- (P.O.W.) Prisoner Of War; military abbreviation.

{2} MIA- (M.I.A.) Missing In Action; military abbreviation.

{3} tambien- Spanish for "also"

{4} nombre (es)- Spanish for "name (is)"

{5} Senor Numero Uno- Spanish for "Mr. Number 1"…so yes, Nigel's (Numbuh 1's) last name really is "Uno", and it is Spanish for 1…you may proceed to laugh your asses off if you are just now figuring this out.

{6} This imaginary friend "Foul Larry" is from the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends movie "Good Wilt Hunting". The movie tells Wilt's origin, who his creator was, how he lost his arm and eye, and why he is at Foster's. Foul Larry is one of two imaginary friends introduced in the movie as being a part of Wilt's past. Foul Larry was a vicious adversary that was created for the sole purpose of beating Wilt and his creator at basketball. He is taller and stronger than Wilt, and his name "Foul Larry" is well deserved…he plays dirty to win in basketball. He is a jerk to Wilt until the end of the movie, where it is revealed that he is really just a big softy at heart. He speaks in street lingo and has a deep, low voice. At the end of the movie, Foul Larry moves into Foster's, but he has yet to be seen again outside of his premier in the movie.

{7} shawdy- part of Foul Larry's "street cruiser" character…he refers to Wilt as "Shawdy" (which translates to "shorty" for those of you who don't speak rap lol) in the movie "Good Wilt Hunting".

{8} Gracias…por favor…- Spanish for "Thank you…please…"

Lemme know if anything else needs clarification!

You know the drill, people! Read and review! For every review, more people will join the search party to find the people missing from the final battle…You do want Benji, Sammie Jack, and Wilt to be found, don't you?

Of course you do! So you know what must be done!

REVIEW! {please?!}


	6. FILE 6: Mandy's Dilemma

Howdy, everyone! I made today's chapter extra long to make up for finishing it a week later than I thought! Hehehe…::is shot::

**To the anonymous reviewer "A Fan":** Your review is muchly appreciated! Hmm…I think there was a slight miscommunication here…when I said that, I was just fooling around, like when people say "For every person who reads without reviewing, a kitten is born without legs"…but you know what? I thought it'd have been an interesting challenge to have reviewers request members for the search party…now I can't say much or it might spoil this and/or the next chapter, but just for you, I'll see what I can do about at least getting Kevin and Gwen into the story, cause I like them too~!

To Lightningbird:…I wanna say I responded to your review by PM'ing you since you didn't log in to review…but I can't remember XD! As usual, thanks oodles for the review! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story {GHASP omg did you see the Alien Force season finale "War of the Worlds"!?} XD! Thanks for reviewing!

O-Kay! Moving right along now!

~!~!~!~!~!~

**FILE 6: Mandy's Dilemma **

~!~!~!~!~!~

Once Nigel had pulled himself together, he took Courage and went off to find Mandy. The world was still spinning, therefore, Nigel knew that he had to keep moving as well.

He rounded the corner, too absorbed in his thoughts to see what was right in front of him until…

"Oof!" He exclaimed as the air was knocked out of him. He felt a strong, but slender pair of hands grip him firmly and keep him from falling.

"Gah! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" a feminine voice inquired sheepishly.

"I beg your pardon miss…that was entirely my fault! I wasn't paying attention…oh! Blossom! Hello!" The Brit said sheepishly upon getting a good look at the person he had bumped into. Blossom laughed.

"Oh, Nigel! Just the guy I was looking for…I'm glad I…well…ran into you…" Blossom chuckled.

"Oh? Well then, how may I help you, Miss Blossom?" Nigel asked, straightening up and smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt.

"Mandy sent me to find you…she's been admitted to the MedLab and she isn't fit for discharge…she said that she needed to talk to you…" Blossom said. Nigel's eyes widened behind his sunglasses.

"Hmm?!" Courage whined. His ears perked in concern. Nigel and Courage looked to one another worriedly. Nigel knew that Mandy had taken a fair thrashing, but he had no idea that it had been serious enough to warrant her admission to the MedLab. Mandy was, after all, a tough girl.

"She's in the MedLab? When was she admitted?" Nigel asked.

"From what I gather, about half an hour ago…shortly after we admitted Bubbles…" Blossom said. "From what I heard, Mandy collapsed in the Ops center…I know that she's injured, but I don't know if she hurt herself when she collapsed or if she collapsed because she was already hurt…I just can't imagine how she was injured like that when she wasn't even on the battlefield today…" Blossom said worriedly.

"Is her condition serious?" Nigel asked.

"No, I don't think so; but the medics say she isn't ready for discharge. She…isn't too happy with their decision…." Blossom said hesitantly. Nigel couldn't help but chuckle, obviously relieved.

"Whew!" Courage breathed. He sat down contently beside Nigel.

"It sounds like she'll be just fine, then." Nigel said. Blossom chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah…with the way she was glaring at the medics, I have no doubt about that." Blossom agreed. "So…in slightly more kindly words than she was willing to put it…She just said that if she was stuck in the MedLab, she needed someone to see to some very important tasks for her while she was out of commission…she asked me to find you and tell you that she needed to speak with you as soon as possible."

"Right-o then…I'll be sure to go to her straight away. Thank you for delivering the message, Miss Blossom." Nigel said politely.

"No problem, Nigel." Blossom said.

"Oh…and Miss Blossom…what about your sister? How is she doing?" Nigel asked.

"She's really tired and pretty shaken up…" Blossom said softly. "They put her knee in a cast and gave her some medicine for the pain…I stayed with her until she fell asleep…"

Courage let out another soft whine. He stood on his hind legs and licked Blossom's hand in a show of sympathy. Blossom looked down at the little dog. Courage wagged his tail weakly and Blossom smiled. She knelt down to pet him.

"You're such a sweet puppy dog, Courage…" Blossom said softly.

"What did the medics have to say?" Nigel asked, concerned by Blossom's obvious unease. "Will she be alright?"

Blossom nodded.

"Yeah…they said she's going to be just fine…the broken knee was the worst of it, and it should heal up without a problem in a few weeks." Blossom said, her expression still troubled.

"Yay!" Courage cried. His joy quickly melted away when he noticed that Blossom didn't seem to feel any better.

"Aw…" Courage whined dejectedly. Nigel laid a hand comfortingly on Blossom's shoulder.

"Then she will be, Blossom." Nigel said with a reassuring smile. "Bubbles is as sweet and gentle as they come. She's an absolute joy to everyone she meets; no questions there…but she is also a Power Puff Girl. You more than anyone know that it is the way of the Power Puff to float like a butterfly and sting like a bee. Power Puffs are tough as nails and are notoriously impossible to keep down for long."

"Bubbles will be back to her loveable, chipper self in no time." Nigel said.

"Mmm Hmm!" Courage agreed confidently. Blossom cracked a slight smile and sighed, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"What? She's my sister and she's in pain! Just because some guy with a stethoscope says my sister is going to be okay doesn't mean I can't still worry about her." Blossom pouted. Nigel chuckled gently and shook his head. Courage made an exasperated sound in the back of his throat and shook his head.

"Well, there's certainly nothing wrong with that." Nigel said, patting her briefly on the shoulder before letting his hand drop to his side. Blossom chuckled softly.

"Sorry Nigel. I sound just like Buttercup…I appreciate the pep talk…I really do…It's just that…I just want my sister to feel better." Blossom said sheepishly.

"I fully understand, Miss Blossom. You've every right to fuss over your sister. Just please, try not to let it upset you too much, hmm?" Nigel said. "You know how Bubbles is. She would hate to see anyone get upset on her account."

"Mmm hmm!" Courage agreed softly. Blossom smiled.

"Yeah…you're right…" Blossom said, her tone perking up. "Thanks, Nigel."

Blossom knelt to scratch Courage behind the ears.

"And thank you as well, Courage." She said. Courage made a noncommittal sound and shrugged sheepishly, his tail wagging from the praise.

"Always a pleasure, Miss Blossom. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd better see what Mandy wants before she decides to come after me herself with some frightful object to strike me with…" Nigel snorted, rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses. Courage let out a soft groan of dread and agreement and rose up, prepared to follow alongside the Brit.

"Oh, Nigel…before you go…" Blossom interrupted, grabbing his elbow to get his attention.

"Do you have an assignment of some sort you can give me? I mean…just anything…I want to be helpful and the work will really help me deal with the stress right now…" Blossom said.

"I understand…well…if you'll go to the Ops Center, I'm certain they could make good use of you in the search and rescue effort…" Nigel said. "Just be careful out there, alright?"

Blossom nodded.

"I will. Thanks again, Nigel. Bye, Courage. I guess I'll be seeing you two later." Blossom said as she began to float down the hall. "If there's anything more I can do to help, let me know."

"I will, Miss Blossom, and your willingness to help is greatly appreciated. Good luck." Nigel said. Blossom waved goodbye to him.

"Bye, Blossom! Take care!" Courage called, waving a paw at her. Even though humans didn't understand him exactly, he still liked to believe that they could pick up on the basic feeling of what he was trying to get across.

"Keep it, Nigel…with Mandy in such a foul mood, you're going to need all the luck you can get!" Blossom chuckled before disappearing around the corner. Nigel chuckled nervously to himself.

"Yeah, you've got that right…" He muttered.

Nigel sighed to himself and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked down at Courage.

"Well, Courage, old chum…looks like it's just you and me….come on, boy…let's go see what Mandy the Malevolent has in store for her underlings…" Nigel sighed, his shoulders slumped as he began to trudge down the hall.

"Well, alright…but I get the feeling that we're gonna like it…" Courage muttered.

"The sooner we get it over with, the better. Maybe we can convince the medics to allow her an early release…that would save us quite a bit of grief…" Nigel reasoned to himself hopelessly.

"The things I do for love…" Courage sighed, casting his gaze upward in exasperation for a brief moment before scampering down the hall to walk alongside the Brit.

~!~!~!~!~

Mandark sighed and stretched his sore arms above his head.

"Mmm…Thank you very much for that wonderful meal, Dee Dee. I'm feeling much better now." Mandark said as he set his empty dishes on a nearby table.

"No need to thank me. It's not like I cooked it or anything. I just went and got it from the mess hall." Dee Dee said. Mandark sighed dreamily.

"So modest…Dee Dee, I'll bet that if you had cooked it, it would have tasted all the more delicious!" Mandark swooned. Dexter snorted and laughed.

"Only if you held your nose." Dexter muttered. Dee Dee glared half heartedly at her little brother and swatted at him playfully.

"Aw, can it, Dexter. My cooking isn't that bad!" Dee Dee grumbled. Dexter chuckled.

"Oh, Dee Dee…Don't mind that ingrate brother of yours…" Mandark said, scampering up to Dee Dee to clasp her hand in his own.

"I'm sure anything crafted by such lovely hands as yours could be nothing short of perfect!" Mandark sighed. Dexter wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Uh…thanks, Mandark…" Dee Dee said hesitantly, taking a step away from her swooning admirer. Dexter quickly placed himself between the love-struck boy genius and the object of his affections.

Dexter shot Mandark a look that clearly said "Watch your step, pal" before turning to face Dee Dee.

"Well, regardless of the quality of your cooking, I must say, dear sister, that your baking is exquisite!" Dexter said as he laid his spoon in his empty bowl.

"You like it that much?" Dee Dee asked, flattered.

"Oh yes…especially those lemon cookies you made…you know…the ones with the coating of powdered sugar and that almond icing and the coconut shavings on top?" Dexter said.

"You liked those? When I set them out in the mess hall, I didn't see anyone take them!" Dee Dee said.

"Well where did you think they all went? The Dexbots certainly didn't eat them all!" Dexter said.

"I thought they got thrown away!" Dee Dee laughed. Dexter shook his head.

"No. When no one else seemed to want any, the operatives manning the mess hall that evening insisted that I take the whole platter with me!" Dexter said. "They were a splendid accompaniment to my lemon tea…"

Dee Dee laughed in disbelief.

"And you ate them all all by yourself?!" Dee Dee laughed.

"Well, not all of them. I shared them with Ben, Nigel, Grim, Mandark, and Mandy over tea the next day. We split the remaining cookies amongst ourselves to take home for later." Dexter said. "They enjoyed them as well."

"Oh…I remember that! You're kidding! Dee Dee was behind those confectionary perfections?!" Mandark exclaimed. "I should have known!"

Dee Dee blushed and giggled while, unseen to her, Dexter shot Mandark another warning look. Mandark could practically _hear_ Dexter's seething voice in his head.

"_Quit hitting on my sister." _

Mandark shot a bold look of his own straight back at Dexter. Dexter's jaw almost went agape. He could practically_ hear_ Mandark's smug voice in his head.

"_Make me, small fry." _

Dexter fumed silently while Mandark stood perfectly unphased and smug under the burning glare of the redhead.

"Well, if you two like them so much, I'll have to make them for you again later this week!" Dee Dee said. Immediately, the two boys broke off their silent battle and turned to smile innocently at her.

"Hmm…I'd very much like that, Dee Dee…now…if you'll excuse us…I suppose _Susan-"_ Dexter chimed sweetly over his smug tone. "-and I had better be going now…"

Now it was Mandark who was infuriated and Dexter who was smug. Mandark glared savagely at Dexter. How DARE that little runt use his accursed birthname against him! And in front of his beloved Dee Dee, no less!

"_This battle is far from over, __**Dorkster**__…" _Mandark thought vehemently, certain by this point that he could broadcast his thoughts to the shorter boy.

Dexter smirked at him as he flipped up the break on the MedLab issued wheelchair with only his middle finger. Mandark could practically hear Dexter's smug laughter.

"_Bring it on, __**Susie**__." _

Mandark clenched his teeth as Dexter began to move forward…

"Wait a second!" Dee Dee exclaimed, grabbing the handlebars of the wheelchair to keep Dexter in place. "Dexter McPhearson…you had better mean that you are "going" to bed…"

"Dee Dee, please! Be reasonable. The compound is past full capacity with troops fresh off of the battlefield. They vastly outnumber volunteers 20 to 1! We need every set of hands we can get right now. There is so much that still needs attending to, and I know I can be of great help…" Dexter said, trying in vain to press forward and wrench the handles of his wheelchair from Dee Dee's hands.

"Dexter, you're exhausted and injured! I'm sure everything will be fine without you for a few hours! Besides, won't you be of even more help with a rested mind and body?" Dee Dee asked. Dexter paused. Mandark took a step toward the two.

"Well, Dexter…you know…Dee Dee does make a valid point…" Mandark said hesitantly. "Maybe it would be wiser to rest a bit and then dive in at our full strength?"

Dexter rested his chin on his right hand, as he often did when deep in thought. After a long moment, he let out a long sigh.

"But how can I rest when there is so much to be done?" Dexter said, his exhaustion beginning to show more and more in his voice.

"Dexter…" Dee Dee said softly. She released the handles of Dexter's wheelchair and stepped to stand in front of him. She knelt in front of him and took his hands in her own gently, waiting until he made eye contact with her before continuing.

"Dexter, please…listen…I promise…I will go and do all I can to help out right now. I'll bring along some Dexbots and we'll handle things for a few hours. Please, Dexter…let me take your place for a little while and go get some rest." Dee Dee pleaded. "Please, Dexter? If not for your own good, do this for me?"

"Uhg…Dee Dee…" Dexter whined, his voice getting hoarse. "Don't look at me like thaaaaat…"

Dexter let out a long sigh and scratched the back of his head. His eyes were starting to droop of their own accord.

"Oh, alright, Dee Dee…" Dexter sighed. He squeezed her hands gently and met her eyes.

"I'll go lie down…but only for a few hours…and only because you begged me to…and gave me 'the look'…I hate it when you do that…I can never deny you when you look at me like that…" Dexter grumbled tiredly. Dee Dee smiled affectionately. Dexter looked like he might fall asleep any moment.

"Thank you, Dexter." Dee Dee said. "Now come on…Let's get you to bed…"

Dexter suddenly straightened up in his chair as though he'd been slapped.

"No, Dee Dee!" He said suddenly. His eyes went to her.

"I can manage to get myself into bed on my own. You go and get yourself down to help the volunteers." Dexter demanded. Dee Dee was about to argue back, but Mandark stopped her.

"Best just do what he wants, Dee Dee. You know how stubborn he is. You're lucky to have gotten him to agree to this much. Best not push your luck. I'll make sure he gets into bed. You go on ahead." Mandark said quietly.

"…Okay. Thanks, Mandark." Dee Dee said. "Okay, Dexter. You win. I'm going…but Mandark is going with you to just in case you need any help getting into bed."

"Very well. Whatever. I don't care as long as I know that the troops are being taken care of." Dexter said, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Okay. G'night, Dexter. Sweet dreams. I'll come get you in a few hours." Dee Dee said.

"Okay. I'll see you then." Dexter yawned. Dee Dee chuckled to herself and shook her head at the stubborn redhead as she walked out of the lab.

Dexter and Mandark waited until they heard the doors to the lab's main entrance lock shut.

Dexter took a deep breath, straightened up, and smoothed down his mused hair and wrinkled shirt.

"Hmph…pretty impressive, Dexter." Mandark remarked with a smirk. "Maybe once all this post-war chaos blows over, you should consider a career in show business."

Dexter chuckled.

"I'm not really one for the spotlight….besides, who would I play? It's not like there's an abundance of roles for the paraplegic." Dexter said, all traces of exhaustion gone from his voice.

"Hmm…well, there's President Roosevelt from Annie." Mandark shrugged. They stared at one another for a short moment before both of them burst into laughter.

"Thanks, but I think I'll stick with the sciences." Dexter chuckled. "Could you grab two energy serum vials from the rack on that table there?"

"Here?" Mandark asked, gesturing to a rack of multi colored vials of liquid. Dexter nodded.

"Yes. The yellow ones, if you please." Dexter said. Mandark picked up two of the vials and studied them as he walked back over to Dexter. The fluid inside was the color of honey, though it wasn't as thick. The viscosity appeared to be about the same consistency as coffee cream.

"I haven't seen the formula in yellow before…new development?" Mandark asked as he handed one of the vials to Dexter. Dexter nodded.

"Yes. It's a new formula I'm working on. I haven't released it yet because I haven't completed the full spectrum of tests on it yet; but the test data I have on it thus far says that it's quite safe for human use. I've been taking it myself for about a month now without any problems." Dexter said, swishing the fluid around inside the vial. "It works quite well…however, I think I can improve upon it further."

"This new formula is focused on brain function. It is fortified with nutrients to boost brain function and stamina without pushing body or mind into overdrive. One vial should keep us going for the next six hours or so." Dexter explained. "I believe that once I perfect the formula, it will have the potential to generate the desired effects for over 12 hours…"

"Nice…this'll come in handy over the next few months. You should hurry up and release what you've come up with already if you've tested it on yourself without problems…you can perfect it later…Bottoms up…" Mandark said, clinking his vial against Dexter's. The two downed the vials, but immediately began to cough and sputter.

"Damn, Dexter!" Mandark sputtered, gripping his throat. His eyes were watering.

"Yeah…" Dexter half chuckled and half coughed. "That's the main reason why I haven't released this prototype of the serum yet…In addition to having the potential for improvement in the formula itself, I haven't yet gotten around to giving it a tolerable taste…"

"Now there's a huge understatement!" Mandark shuddered. "You could have at least warned me!"

"And miss the look on your face?" Dexter laughed. "Hardly!"

Mandark grumbled playfully under his breath about Dexter being an insufferable little imp as he put the empty vials back on the rack. Dexter just chuckled smugly to himself.

"Well, Dexter…what if Dee Dee comes to check on you?" Mandark asked. Dexter shook his head and sighed.

"I'm not worried about that. I know my sister. She'll stick to her word and be hard at work with the volunteers; and she certainly won't come to wake me up in a few hours. She'll let me sleep for as long as she can get away with. It'll be a good long while before I have to worry about her discovering me." Dexter said.

"That's pretty underhanded of you to trick her like this." Mandark said. "I'm starting to rub off on you."

"Ah, don't flatter yourself, Mandark. She was going to trick me by not coming to wake me up." Dexter shrugged. "Right now, we're all just doing what we must. She'll understand after spending a while helping the troops and seeing how much help is needed."

Mandark shrugged.

"I suppose so…now...shouldn't we get cleaned up before we barge into the ops center?" Mandark asked. "After all…only a select few people even know what we've been up to…people are going to ask questions if they see us looking like we just escaped from a mad dog…"

"Not a problem…" Dexter said. He wheeled himself over to a nearby locker and pulled a fresh, clean white lab coat out. He put it on over his dirty shirt, effectively concealing his tattered clothing. He threw a second clean lab coat to Mandark.

To conceal his tattered slacks, Dexter simply draped a light blanket over his lap. Since Mandark insisted on always wearing those dorky shorts of his, this wasn't a problem for him.

Dexter took out two washcloths, tossed one to Mandark, and made his way over to the sink. The two boys ran the washcloths under warm water, wrung the excess water from them, and used them to wipe the dirt from their faces and dampen their hair.

Dexter ran a comb through his hair quickly, handed it off to Mandark, and used a fresh handkerchief from his lab coat pocket to clean his glasses. He tucked the handkerchief back into his pocket and slipped his glasses back on before turning back to Mandark with a smirk.

Mandark was just slipping his now clean glasses back into place as well. The two smirked at one another and nodded.

Dexter drew a deep breath. His lips quirked into a smile of determination.

"I think that now would be a fine time for science, wouldn't you say, Mandark?" Dexter asked. Mandark returned Dexter's determined smirk.

"Most assuredly, Dexter." Mandark agreed.

"Time to find our comrades and bring them home." Dexter said. Mandark nodded and extended his hand to Dexter.

"Let's get to work." Mandark said. Dexter clapped his hand over Mandark's and the two shared a firm handshake.

~!~!~!~!~!~

Nigel strolled down the hall, his eyes darting from room number to room number until at last…

"Here we are, Courage...room number 162…" Nigel said. He knocked softly on the door. There was a soft rustling from behind the door as well as some hushed whispering before the door slowly creaked open. Billy peeked out from the darkened room.

"Who is it, boy?" a thickly accented voice whispered from inside the room. Billy turned toward the person to reply.

"It's Numbuh 1." Billy answered quietly before turning back to Nigel. "Hey, Numbuh 1. What's up?"

"Hi, Billy…I was told that Mandy needed to see me." Nigel responded, keeping his voice down, since Billy obviously had a reason for doing so. "How is she doing?"

Billy was about to answer, but the other voice interrupted him.

"What does he want, Billy?" The accented voice asked. There was more rustling inside the room and the voice got closer.

"He says that Mandy needs to see him." Billy answered hesitantly. "Sounds important…should I let him in?"

"Well, she's sleepin', Billy…I tink it'd be best to let her rest…" the voice said from right behind Billy. Shortly after, Grim stepped into view, studying Nigel contemplatively.

"Uhn…Don't be stupid, Grim…" a raspy, weak voice objected softly. "Let 'm in. I've got business with him."

"Mandy!" Billy breathed happily. He dashed back into the room.

"Drat…we woke her up…" Grim cursed softly.

"Hey, Mandy…How yuh feelin?" Billy asked gently from inside the room. His tone spoke of great concern.

"Hn. Hey, Billy. Don't waste your worry on me. It's totally unnecessary and makes me nauseas. I'll be fine once the damn medics let me get back to work…" Mandy said, her usually flat tone interrupted by sharp gasp and a poorly restrained cry of pain.

"Sakes alive, child!" Grim cursed, dashing back into the room.

"Mandy?!" Billy cried anxiously.

"Mmmh…save it…uhn…I'm fine…" Mandy insisted weakly, her voice pained.

"Come now, child…don't try to get up…just lie back…y' need your rest. I'm sure that whatever business y' have will wait until you've gotten summa y' strength back."

"It most certainly will not, Grim." Mandy breathed. "You're familiar with the business of life and death. Let him in."

Grim walked back to the door, eyed Nigel critically, then glanced back into the room. For someone without eyes, Grim had a very unnerving stare.

"Oh, alright…" Grim said, his gaze fixated on Nigel. "but keep tings short."

"Yes sir." Nigel said respectfully. Grim opened the door wider to allow Nigel in, but was still giving Nigel a look of distaste. Nigel hesitantly stepped forward and cautiously made his way past the unhappy undertaker. He breathed a soft sigh of relief when he made it into the room with his head still attached to his torso and quickly made his way over to Mandy's bedside.

Courage trembled and swallowed hard before darting into the room and under the bed as fast as he could.

Nigel's breath caught for a moment once he finally got a good look at Mandy. A pang of concern rushed through him. He hadn't expected her to be in such a state. He'd never seen her look so pale and fragile. Her blond hair was splayed over the pillow, free of its usual headband. She didn't look like she had the strength to raise her head.

"The hell took you so long, Uno?" Mandy asked, wincing sharply as she attempted to sit up. Nigel grasped her upper arm firmly and pressured it to keep her down.

"I wouldn't advise trying to sit up in your condition, Mandy." Nigel said.

"Oh? And what would you know about my condition?" Mandy challenged coolly.

"Well…I am loathed to offend a lady, but…to put things quite bluntly, you look bloody dreadful, Mandy…" Nigel said with a smirk. This earned a slight, amused smirk from Mandy. Billy suddenly strode up to Nigel with his fists balled.

"You'd best watch your mouth when you're talking to my friend, pal. You want me to clean his clock for yuh, Mandy?" Billy growled.

"Better yet, I'd be more than happy to toss him into a horrible pocket dimension until he learns proper respect when addressing a young lady…" Grim said menacingly, flexing his hand around his scythe.

"Cool it, you two. If I wanted Uno to suffer, you know full well that I'll personally be the one to make it happen." Mandy said, obviously amused over the whole thing.

"But Mandy, you're hurt…" Billy whined. Mandy held up her hand to silence him.

"Please…I don't even have to sit up if I wanted Uno crying for his mommy." Mandy said with a weak cough. Nigel smirked.

"I believe her…she has her ways, you know…" Nigel shrugged.

"Damn straight. And don't any of you dare forget it." Mandy said. Hesitantly, Grim and Billy backed off, but Nigel could still feel them glaring daggers at him. Nigel couldn't say he blamed them. They both cared deeply for Mandy. It was only natural that seeing her in such a rare and fragile state would make them feel fiercely protective over her.

However, this was a prime opportunity for a good round of banter; and Nigel knew that, in Mandy's fragile state with people fussing over her, a little rough nudge was the ideal way to bring her comfort. She wasn't used to being fawned over or babied, and it made her uncomfortable. She didn't like to be_ reminded_ that she was in a fragile state either. Rude banter was the perfect way to give Mandy the sense that she was still in control and still had power.

"So, what's the damage?" Nigel asked. Mandy sighed irritated.

"It's no big deal." Mandy said weakly.

"You've got a cracked rib and y' collapsed from a combination of internal bleeding and fusion toxicity syndrome. That's a pretty big deal in my book, girl." Grim snapped.

"How'd a rough and tumble dame like yourself manage all that?" Nigel teased. Mandy smirked.

"Long story short…Our Professor Utonium couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag…but his fusion...totally different story." Mandy said with a slight wince.

"He packs a mean left hook…he put me down for a good 5 minutes with it…He would have slaughtered me if it hadn't been for June's quick thinking…" Mandy said nonchalantly. "Fusion Utonium still managed to thrash me pretty good before June dusted him, though…from there, all it took was all my open wounds being exposed to all that fusion goo and its fumes for too long, and presto. Fusion toxicity syndrome."

"What? Is that really how you landed yourself in this condition? When were you fighting Fusion Utonium with Juniper Lee? And what do y' mean he almost slaughtered you?!" Grim cried.

"I can't be bothered to go over the details right now, Grim. I'll tell you tomorrow. Enough about poor helpless Mandy. Let's get down to business, Uno." Mandy said.

"Right. I'm listening." Nigel said.

"Thanks to this damned fusion toxicity syndrome, I won't be able to get out of bed without going into a catatonic state...believe me…I've tried…" Mandy pouted. Nigel had to bite down on his index finger to keep from laughing. Mandy shot him a death glare and Grim and Billy started getting worked up again.

"It wasn't_ funny_, boy." Grim said darkly. He shuddered involuntarily and pulled his robes tighter around his body.

"Nearly scared the white right outta me bones…" He muttered softly. Mandy let out another irritated sigh.

"Billy…" Mandy said sharply. Billy immediately clambered over to her side.

"What is it, Mandy?" Billy asked eagerly.

"I could really use a cold glass of apple juice. Go get me some from the mess hall." Mandy said.

"Sure, Mandy. Anything you want. I'll be back in a flash!" Billy vowed before turning and dashing out of the room.

"Grim…" Mandy said somewhat hesitantly. She was searching for something to say.

"I don't need to be in here for dis, do I, child?" Grim more stated than asked. Mandy seemed at a loss of words.

"Go find Juniper Lee for me…tell her…I owe her one." Mandy decided. Grim nodded with a slight smile.

"I'll just be taking my time wit dat, then." Grim said casually, making his way toward the door.

"Twenty minutes should be about right." Mandy said. Grim turned to face her before walking out the door.

"…Gotcha…" Grim said quietly, shutting the door behind him. Mandy sighed.

"Okay…now that the peanut gallery is out of the way…" Mandy began. "Since I'm out of commission for the next few days, I need you to take my place up in the Ops Center, at least until I'm discharged."

"Um…I'll do my best, Mandy…but…" Nigel began hesitantly.

"I know, Nigel…I didn't intend to put you in this situation...especially since you were kept out of the operation that my team pulled in yesterday's battle…I know you aren't clear on what exactly went on…in fact, I'm surprised…no…I _respect_ the level of trust and patience you've exercised in your position. If I had been in your position and suddenly found myself being given orders and information from a team that I had no knowledge of…suddenly being told to send in all the troops without being given a reason…then being ordered to retreat, again without a reason…then being told that the battle we had run away from had won the war…well…either you have been seriously psychologically screwed up for a while now, or you're really good at hiding how much being in the dark about this operation is driving you insane." Mandy said.

Nigel chuckled.

"I'd say it's a little of both." Nigel said. Mandy cracked a smirk.

"Anyway…I can tell you just what you need to know in order to do what needs to be done…For starters, in the last hour, I received some data concerning yesterday's battle that has raised some major red flags...what I need you to do is to proceed into the initiation of one of my team's contingency plans…Actually, you yourself are technically a last minute contingency plan…" Mandy explained.

"You see…Obviously, what my team did during yesterday's battle was something that was meticulously planned almost a year in advance…we have contingency plans ready as a failsafe for a multitude of possible situations that could have seriously affected our plans…for example, if one of us were to die." Mandy said. Nigel nodded.

"Obviously, I am not dead, nor do I plan on dying anytime soon, so stop looking at me like you want to know what kind of flowers I want at my funeral…" Mandy said irritated. Embarrassed, Nigel cleared his throat and adjusted his sunglasses needlessly; though he couldn't help but feel relieved that Mandy didn't think she wouldn't survive her injuries.

Mandy sighed yet again, genuinely looking a bit upset.

"I already heard about the POW retrieval team's findings…" Mandy said softly. "The thing is…when my team put together the contingency plan for the instance in which I didn't survive the battle…well…we decided that if I should fall, it would be your team mate, Kids Next Door Operative Numbuh 4…the Combat Specialist Wallabee Beatles…who would take my place…"

Nigel gawked at Mandy.

"Numbuh 4?!" Nigel cried incredulously. "He was involved in this?!"

~!~!~!~!~

Things were hectic all around the compound. There was celebration over the victory, there was grieving over lost comrades, confusion as to how exactly the unexpected victory was achieved, and anxiety over comrades who could not be accounted for.

For Kevin Ethan Levin, the prevalent emotion was anxiety. The dark haired teen wandered nervously amongst the sea of troops and volunteers. All around him there were people crying and holding one another…but the people he was most anxious to be with were nowhere to be found.

He felt a series of tight knots winding his insides from his stomach to his chest to his throat. His chest ached and his heart pounded. Beads of sweat were forming rapidly on his pale face. His breathing was rapid and shallow and his body trembled. His wide eyes darted desperately from face to face as he scanned the crowd for his friends. The anxiety was driving him mad. He knew he needed to calm down.

He spotted an area where a group of troops was gathered together. All of them had their heads hung. All of them shared his feeling of burning loneliness and anxiety. Kevin couldn't help but stop to stare at them. He was snapped out of his stupor by a gentle tug on his arm. He looked down to find a small boy staring up at him sympathetically.

"Hey, mister…" The boy said gently. The boy had shaggy brown hair and a kindly face. Kevin could sense the very same loneliness coming from the boy that he himself was feeling. Beside the boy stood what Kevin could only describe as a life-sized blue pac-man ghost, who was trying to pull the boy away from Kevin worriedly.

"Yeah, kid?" Kevin asked, surprising himself with the lack of hostility in his own tone…he supposed there was something about the way the little boy looked at him that made him feel like he wasn't so alone.

"Do you have a friend who's missing too?" The boy asked.

"Mac!" The blue ghost hissed. "Come on! Don't bother him! Let's get out of here before he decides to beat us up!"

Kevin almost rolled his eyes

"Knock it off, Bloo!" The boy whined. "This is a tough time for everyone, and not everyone has a friend to help them deal right now! The least we can do is try to be nice!"

Kevin felt touched by the child's efforts. He sighed, mentally cursing himself for letting Ben's nauseatingly kind spirit rub off on him and knelt down to get eye level with the boy.

"I dunno, little guy…I guess…I mean…I thought I'd have run into one of them by now…" Kevin said. He didn't know why he felt inclined to talk to the child.

"Well, did you check the missing persons list for your friend's names?" The boy asked.

"Naw…line's too long…I figure if they are on that list, the search parties will get back before I finally get up to the front of the line…" Kevin muttered. The boy frowned.

"You've got a point, there…well…we're all waiting for the search parties to get back. You can come wait with us if you want." The boy offered. Kevin paused to consider the boy's offer for a moment.

"Okay. S'not like I've got anything better to do, at least until the second wave of search parties gets sent out. I missed getting on with the first wave." Kevin shrugged. He let the boy lead him to a seat.

"So…I take it you've got a missing friend too?" Kevin asked awkwardly. The little boy hung his head.

"Yeah…" The boy said. "A really good friend…"

"He's an imaginary friend…he wasn't even supposed to be part of the battle…I mean, for crying out loud, he's not even a guardian class friend…he's a helper class…he's a civilian volunteer. We don't know why or how, but we just found out that he went out on the front lines with the heavy strike squad when the troops shipped out yesterday…" The boy said.

"Heavy strike squad? One of my missing friends was on that squad too." Kevin said.

"Really? Who?" The boy asked curiously.

"Benjamin Tennyson." Kevin responded.

"Woah…you're friends with Ben 10?! The guy who can turn into all those awesome aliens?!" The blue ghost cried.

"That's him." Kevin shrugged.

"Oh my GOD! See, Mac! I told you! This guy is Kevin 11!" The blue ghost ranted excitedly. Kevin jumped as it clambered up onto his lap to get face to face with him. "Oh my god…do you have any idea how COOL you are?!"

Kevin couldn't help but chuckle at the excitable blob.

"I do now…" Kevin said, amused.

"Bloo! Knock it off! Now is not the time to be geeking out! You're being totally embarrassing!" The boy hissed, trying to pull the blue blob off of Kevin.

"Please excuse my imaginary friend, Mr. 11…Bloo's a total spazz…" The boy said sheepishly once he had finally extracted the blue creature from Kevin's lap.

"Call me Kevin, and it's cool." Kevin said. "So you're Bloo, huh? The Imaginary Friend who was stationed out of the Dizzy World theme park, right?"

Bloo flopped against the boy's shoulder with a long sigh.

"Kevin 11's heard of me!" He said dreamily. "This is way beyond awesome…"

The boy rolled his eyes and pushed his swooning imaginary friend off of him.

"And if he's Bloo, I'm guessing you're Mac, right?" Kevin asked. The boy nodded.

"Yeah…How'd you know?" Mac asked.

"Ben's told me about you…" Kevin said. Bloo gaped at Mac, and Mac looked surprised.

"Ben 10 talked about me?!" The boy asked incredulously.

"What'd he say?!" Bloo demanded.

"Yeah…Ben told me that there was this bright kid named Mac he worked with at the Jungle Outpost when he was helping Numbuh 4 look for the source of what was poisoning the water and killing the Twisted Forest…he said that Mac was with the Foster's group and that he was the one who broke the case by finding a Fusion Magic Tree out there." Kevin said. "Said he liked you and that you were a pretty cool kid."

Bloo stared with his jaw practically dragging on the floor. Mac fidgeted sheepishly, blushing deeply.

"I'm not all that…Ben and Numbuh 4 did all the hard stuff…they were the ones who actually took the Fusion Magic Tree out…really all I did was find the tree…and it was totally by accident…" Mac said.

Kevin chuckled and tussled the boy's hair. "You're too modest, kid. That was one stoked find you made, little dude."

"You worked with Ben 10 and didn't get his autograph?!" Bloo cried.

"Bloo! We were kinda busy trying to figure out what was making the troops in the area sick! It wasn't exactly a good time to be asking for autographs!" Mac said.

"Oh, whatever! Who cares! Ben 10 thinks that my creator is cool!" Bloo sighed. "Now people will be wanting MY autograph!"

Mac rolled his eyes with a sigh and Kevin snickered.

"I just can't believe that someone as strong as Ben is missing too…" Mac said softly, hanging his head and letting his legs dangle off the chair.

"Yeah…doesn't give much hope for a pansy like Wilt, huh?" Bloo sighed sadly. Mac glared at Bloo. Kevin patted ruffled his hair in a show of comfort. A spark of optimism lit up Mac's face.

"Well…Ben 10 is really strong!" The boy said reproachfully. "But he's also really nice!"

"Yeah…I guess so…" Kevin shrugged.

"Our friend Wilt…well…he's really nice too…I mean like super nice…" Mac explained.

"Yeah like pathetically nice!" Bloo snorted. Mac shot him a dirty look. "Well he is!"

"Whatever…anyway…you know what? I'll bet Ben and Wilt are okay…I'll bet they're probably out there together…I'll bet they both stayed behind to help people who couldn't make it to the transports!" Mac said. He looked to Kevin for some sort of reassurance. Kevin, not wanting to upset the boy, faked a thoughtful look for a moment.

"Yeah…I guess I could see Ben doing something like that…" Kevin reasoned. "Sure. Why not."

Mac started beaming with renewed optimism. He quickly turned to his Imaginary Friend and began chatting with him.

"Seriously, Bloo…when I met Ben, he was super nice…I'll bet he and Wilt would get along great!" Mac said.

"Aw! Wilt gets to do all the cool stuff! How come he gets to go into battle and fight on a team with the Ben 10 and those cute PowerPuff Girls and make friends with super cool heros!?" Bloo moaned.

"I dunno…because he's older than us, I guess? Well…technically, he wasn't supposed to go at all…" Mac said.

"Oh! I'll bet he gets in big trouble with Frankie and Mr. Herriman when he gets back! I'll bet he gets arrested for impersonating a soldier!" Bloo said excitedly.

"No way, Bloo. I doubt he'll get into trouble at all…if anything, I'll bet they give him some kind of awesome medal!" Mac said.

"WHAT?! No fair!" Bloo whined.

"What? Wilt totally deserves a medal!" Mac reasoned.

"Doesn't he have enough medals already? He's friend of the month, friend of the year, and he's a basketball champion and stuff!" Bloo said. "He's always getting awards!"

"That's because he earns them, Bloo!" Mac said.

"He doesn't even do anything special to get awards!" Bloo whined. "He was born nice and helpful and stuff! That's not fair!"

Mac sighed and rolled his eyes. "I think that's kind of the point, Bloo. He doesn't try to be great, he just does what he thinks is right. Wilt totally deserves every award he has."

"Okay, yeah…whatever…" Bloo sulked. He suddenly got an impish look on his face.

"Well…do you think he'll at least introduce me to Ben 10 or maybe get me a date with one of the PowerPuff girls?" Bloo asked. Mac laughed.

"Maybe you'll get to meet Ben, but a date with one of the PowerPuff Girls, Bloo? No way!" Mac laughed.

It wasn't until now that he had sat down and relaxed a little that Kevin realized how tired and sore he truly was. He couldn't help but doze off in his chair as he listened to the comforting sound of the child paling around with his imaginary friend.

It made him dream of his own friends and the joyful times they spent together at the lake or just hanging out in the parking lot of the Burger Shack.

Kevin vaguely acknowledged that the little boy…Mac…reminded him a great deal of another brunette he knew…he could see it now.

There he was, leaning against Kevin's green Camero, happily snacking on a basket of chilli fries with one of his absolutely appalling flavors of smoothie in hand.

The brunette brushed his hair out of his eyes casually as he spoke. He spoke animatedly, incorporating the use of his hands and body language into his words as he often did. He always displayed such great emotion...his expressiveness was a trait that Kevin found amusing and intriguing, especially when it came to his eyes.

His eyes especially could speak volumes without him ever having to say a word. Almost an unnatural shade of bright green, they usually told of a kindly, patient, and gentle soul…

Kevin knew to beware when his eyes got that sly, impish glimmer that meant he was in one of his mischievous moods. When he was sad, they seemed to dull and shimmer lightly, but never, in Kevin's experience, shed a tear. When he was angry, his eyes were downright scary to look into…they barely seemed to contain a raging inferno in their depths, or they could be as harsh and frigid as a blizzard.

Animated, expressive, passionate, and free spirited…that is how Kevin could best describe his brown-haired friend as he watched him joke with his redheaded cousin, who had perched herself elegantly on the hood of the Camero.

Her long red hair fluttered gently in the light evening breeze. Her eyes, though not quite as expressive or unnatural looking as those of her cousin, were alight with laughter as she chatted happily with the goofy brunette. Her cousin displayed his feelings freely on the surface of his eyes…but her eyes were _deep_.

To see what she was feeling, Kevin had to search deep into her eyes. There was a certain air of grace and mystery about everything she did, and she shared a bit of her cousin's streak of mischief and playfulness. She was intelligent and sophisticated. Regal and proud. Strong and steady. Thrilling and dangerous and lovely. So very lovely. Beautiful, in fact.

Kevin's brow furrowed in his sleep. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to grab the brunette in a headlock and roughly tussle his hair and watch him go from laughing to irritated when he refused to let him go…to laugh as Ben struggled to escape him until the brunette resorted to kicking him and making him fall over…then he could whine to Gwen until he managed to weasel his way into getting her to give him a hug or kiss his "bruised" cheek while Ben rolled his eyes at them.

He missed his friends. All he wanted was to see that they were okay…but he was so tired and so sore…too tired and sore to open his eyes…

"Gosh…he doesn't look too good, Mac…" Kevin heard Bloo remark faintly. "D' yuh think maybe he's sick or hurt or something?"

"Man…I don't know, Bloo…I hope not…" Mac responded. "Um…Mr. Kevin? Are you okay?"

Kevin felt himself slipping out of the chair. He felt himself hit something cold and hard. He heard Mac and Bloo's alarmed cries and from then on, knew nothing more.

!~!~!~!~!

Mandy nodded hesitantly.

"Well…he sort of did…but only vaguely…I knew he had the battle smarts for the job…but I needed to see how he handled a leadership position…so, I purposely started putting him in situations where he had to be the one to take charge…to watch how he did…and to make sure others took notice of it as well…particularly, to make sure YOU noticed…and finally, to build his confidence to the point that he was able to come to you with his belief that Blackhead Mountain would make an ideal location for a KND outpost." Mandy said. All Nigel could do was gape at her.

"Well…yes…he was the one to suggest it…but…he didn't show any interest in being the commander of the outpost…" Nigel stammered. Mandy nodded.

"Yes…he had no intention of breaking away from Sector V when he suggested the plan…at the time, he merely thought it was a potentially beneficial project idea that should be brought to your attention…but I made sure he overheard deliberations on construction plans, internal operations to be based out of the outpost, and other such plans. He surprised even me with how he actually had the guts to confront the designers and give his input on the plans…really, without the suggestions he gave in the construction of the outpost…it would have been a total waste. The people involved in the Jungle Outpost project were well aware of Numbuh 4's involvement in the planning…" Mandy said. "And when it came time to assign operatives to man and run the outpost…"

"Of course…Numbuh 4 was nominated by various members of the Jungle Outpost Project Committee…" Nigel breathed in awe. A pang of guilt tore through him. "A-and…and so many of us on Soopreme Command…we…we _laughed_ at the idea…Even Numbuh 4 was caught totally by surprise by his nomination, and he declined…"

"It's true. At first, Numbuh 4 thought it was a ridiculous idea as well. After all, he had just lost both of his parents and was left to take care of his little brother on his own…plus he still had his duties as a KND combat specialist…but many of the operatives working the Outpost project continued to approach him and encourage him to at least throw his name in the hat for consideration…he certainly had enough support from the Project Committee to qualify him as a candidate." Mandy said. "I think it was his little brother's encouragement that finally gave him the courage to go for it."

"Even I was surprised when he asked to be considered for the position of the Jungle Outpost commander…I expected him to go for a position of considerable power, which I'd expected he'd get, and inevitably advance to the role of the outpost commander with time…but I never expected he'd go straight for the big leagues…" Mandy said, shaking her head. Nigel chuckled in disbelief.

"And you know…once we heard the recommendations and testaments of the Outpost Committee who supported Numbuh 4 for the position…really…it was no contest…the decision to make him the Outpost Commander was entirely unanimous…no one was laughing at him after we heard about his involvement in the project and the credentials he had to make him worthy of the position…" Nigel chuckled. "I was sad to see him leave us…but all the same, I was so proud of him…"

Nigel wiped a tear from his eye.

"I just wish I'd told him so…" Nigel said.

"Yes…well…I waited until the Jungle Outpost was running smoothly and I was certain that he had the guts to do what needed to be done for the good of the Earth…even if it meant he had to undermine his friends…to go behind your back…before I approached him." Mandy said. "He was my backup in case I failed. That's all. He didn't even really know much about what my team was doing; only that it was our best chance to end the war once and for all…"

"The plan was…if I died…He would take up my position in the sense of being a figure of authority and leadership that people would listen to and respect. To be blunt, he'd be a puppet, because I knew no one would take my first choice candidate to replace me seriously…so really, the plan was to replace me with two people…one who could take charge and make people listen, and someone with the smarts to tell him what to do." Mandy said.

"Who's the other person?" Nigel asked.

"My agent in the Cul-De-Sac; who is also the very same person as your representative ambassador over the Cul-De-Sac in the secret Earth Force Soopreme Counsel." Mandy said. Nigel's jaw dropped.

"Double D?!" Nigel said incredulously.

~!~!~!~!~!~

Eddy watched Double D silently as the taller boy sat on the windowsill, facing the outside world with his hand pressed to the glass.

"Don't pretend to be fascinated with something you see out the window, Sockhead." Eddy said bluntly, causing Double D to jump. "That doesn't exactly work if you can't see."

Eddy took a seat beside Double D.

"Spill it, Sockhead…what's eating you all of a sudden?" Eddy asked. Double D's expression was troubled. He kept his attention focused on the window, hesitantly replacing his hand to press his hand against the glass.

"I…I'm not sure, Eddy…" Double D responded, his tone unusually soft and breathy. Eddy's concern grew as he watched Double D squint as though expecting to see something, shake his head, then close his eyes, his brow furrowed in deep concentration.

Something was definitely not right with his brainy friend. He was looking strangely pale, and Eddy noticed that his breathing seemed oddly quick and shallow. He was trembling.

"Double D…hey, are you cold or something?" Eddy asked hesitantly. Double D shook his head.

"No…I…I don't know…I…I just feel_ terrified_, Eddy…and I don't know _why_…" Double D breathed, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

This put Eddy on alert. Ever since he'd lost his sight, Double D was especially sensitive to changes in the weather…when the air pressure started to rise, or when the air was heavily charged, he'd get feelings of claustrophobia. When the air was still, Double D felt like he was suffocating.

The first storm he experienced after loosing his sight had led to a full blown panic attack. Now that Double D understood where the feelings were coming from, he could cope with storms pretty well. However, Eddy knew that storms remained an uncomfortable and frightening experience for Double D.

Double D was starting to act like he did when he was only just beginning to get used to the feelings brought on by storms. He was acting disoriented and frightened.

Eddy mentally cursed himself. Ed was much better at keeping Double D calm in times like this, and Ed had gone out to aid the search parties. He probably wouldn't be back for a few hours. It was up to Eddy to handle it this time.

"I guess there must be a pretty nasty storm brewing…take it easy, Double D." Eddy said calmly, patting Double D on the shoulder.

"Come on…let's get out of this stuffy room and go for a walk…maybe we just need to get out of this room for a little while…" Eddy suggested, grasping Double D's arm. Double D nodded and got to his feet.

"I don't know, Eddy…it feels different this time…" Double D said, turning back toward the window. Eddy found that odd. Usually, when a storm was brewing, Double D instinctively shied away from windows…right now, he seemed _drawn_ to them…

"Well…it's been a crazy day. Maybe you're just tired and your mind's playing tricks on you." Eddy shrugged. Hesitantly, Double D nodded.

"Perhaps your right, Eddy…" Double D said softly, almost jumping back from the window. It had almost been like he expected something to lash out at him. "Let's go."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Sorry if this chapter was a bit filler-y…::is shot::

In the next chapter, Mandy reveals something to Nigel that shakes him to his very soul. Could a new enemy be lurking just outside the Earth's atmosphere? An unnatural storm is brewing overhead as the search parties press forward, searching for survivors. For Double D, however, the storm should be the least of his worries, because he may be in danger of coming across something far more menacing...

Read and REVIEW please, people! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! I CAN SMELL YOUR LOVE FOR FUSIONFALL! * twitches *


	7. FILE 7: Brothers in Arms

Hey everyone! Sorry this one is a few days late! I'm going out of town for the weekend and I've had a lot to do to prepare!

This chapter is a long and action-packed one!

This chapter is dedicated to LuffyMarra, who was the ONLY one on to review Chapter 6!!! –hugs LuffyMarra-

THANK YOU, LUFFYMARRA~!

~!~!~!~!~!~

**FILE 7: Brothers In Arms**

~!~!~!~!~!~

Mandy nodded.

"I know what you must be asking yourself, and I'll tell you…I didn't use Mandark or Dexter, because they already had huge targets on their backs. They were just as likely to be targeted by Fuse as I was. I needed someone that Fuse had no reason to be interested in. Someone who was plain…who didn't stand out…who was easily overlooked; but was still intelligent enough to handle the job. Double D was perfect. A civilian…gentle natured…level headed…loathes violence…patient…fears confrontation…he's quiet and polite…people trample over him all the time…slow to anger, easily dismissed…and his surprising intelligence is apparent, but not often mentioned. His commendable work is mostly eclipsed by the notorious, boisterous reputation of Eddy." Mandy said.

"Double D had already proven his ability to handle power when he was made the Cul-De-Sac representative for your secret Earth Force Soopreme Counsel, and it was by his very own work that he turned the Cul-De-Sac into one of our most efficient transport relays, supply centers, recruitment centers, and information gathering centers as well as our best sanctuary for housing refugees." Mandy said. "But despite his widely known ingenuity and accomplishments, he remained so easy to overlook. After all, he wasn't even an official member of the Earth Forces. Not even his friends knew about his position on the Earth Force Soopreme Counsel. He was just perceived as an upstanding citizen."

"I see…how _brilliant_…" Nigel remarked, highly impressed. Mandy nodded.

"Since he was already sneaking behind the backs of his friends by being on the Earth Force Soopreme Council without suspicion, taking him under my wing wasn't much of a challenge. Teaming together Numbuh 4 and Double D seemed like the perfect plan in the case of my death….however…as we both know…"

"Numbuh 4 is dead, and Double D lost his sight during the siege of the Cul-De-Sac, which would make it very hard for him to go about business as usual." Nigel said bluntly, trying to maintain an objective and business-like perception of his teammate's death in order to dull the pain of having to admit it. Mandy nodded slowly.

"Both incidents happened too late in the plan to make an alternative, so all we could do was to hope that I didn't die…fortunately, that didn't happen, however, obviously, I am unable to carry out my duties at this time and I need someone to take over for me until I am able once more. After seeing the way you handled the battle situation…after seeing that you can trust me enough to take those blind leaps of faith I asked of you without questioning my reasoning…I've decided that you're the best person for the job; because I need someone who is okay with going on blind faith for a little while."

"Well, you can count on me to count on you, Mandy." Nigel said. Mandy smirked.

"Glad to hear it." Mandy said.

"What is it you need me to do?" Nigel asked.

"Well, as I said…I'll try to explain to you just what you need to know in order to do what I need you to do…You already understand that I have contingency plans and that you are one of them…now…what I going to be asking you to do is to initiate one of my contingency plans…" Mandy said.

"So something else has gone wrong aside from you being temporarily incapacitated?" Nigel asked. Mandy nodded, looking frustrated.

"It's why I'm so anxious to resume my duties…several red flags have come up in the past hour or so…First off…basically…I took Dexter, Professor Utonium, Eduardo, who is a Guardian class Imaginary Friend from Foster's, Juniper Lee, and Samurai Jack up to Planet Fusion in a small shuttle yesterday in order to plant a device that Dexter and Mandark have been developing together for nearly a year. It was a device that they believed could destroy Planet Fuse." Mandy explained.

"Unfortunately, all they had to go on while building it was theory. We were certain that the device would strike a heavy blow against the planet, but we didn't know exactly what the effects of the device would be. We had hoped that it would wipe out all fusion life for good…but according to reports…and lackthereof…the device may not have had the desired results." Mandy said. Nigel paled dramatically.

"What exactly does that mean for us, Mandy?" Nigel asked.

"…I don't know, Nigel…" Mandy said, closing her eyes wearily. "…I just don't know…"

~!~!~!~

The whole place was dead as far as the eye could see. It was all a mess of scorch marks, fusion goo, and broken down Earth Force battle machines.

Out of instinct as an Imaginary Friend, Foul Larry glanced back every few minutes to keep tabs on the children that accompanied him on the search party battalion that he had been assigned to.

The group searched mostly in silence so that they had the best chance of hearing a cry for help. The only one who spoke was the battalion leader. Appearing to be the oldest of the group, the boy was a sour-faced youngster with honey colored hair, freckles on his cheeks, and a nasty disposition.

Everyone else remained quiet to listen for trapped troops while he voiced an occasional call of "KND Search and Rescue! If there's anyone here who is in need of rescue, please respond!"

From what Foul Larry understood, the kid was Numbuh 363 AKA Harvey McKenzie, and he was the leader of KND Sector M as well as the younger brother of the still missing Soopreme Commander elect, Numbuh 362 AKA Rachel McKenzie. She, along with everyone else on the KND Moonbase, hadn't been seen or heard from since the day the KND lost contact with the Moonbase. The KND couldn't be without a leader…it was with great regret that Numbuh 1 (who Harvey detested) sadly consented to step up as Soopreme Commander in her stead. After all, Rachel and Nigel had been close friends.

Though, from what Foul Larry had heard, Harvey had been a sour-faced brat long before his sister disappeared and his rival took up the powerful title…

Also on the squad was a small, light footed, quiet boy whose blond hair constantly obscured his eyes. Foul Larry wondered if and how the boy could see and he made his way nimbly through the debris. He was definitely the youngest member of the team by at least 4 years.

A little Asian girl with long, strait black hair pulled back into pigtails seemed to be intent on keeping within close proximity of the blonde boy during their search; though she seemed to have a bit of trouble keeping up with her more agile friend.

"Joey…I mean…Numbuh 4.1! Be careful up there!" The girl called softly as the boy effortlessly scaled up on top of the twisted remains of an Earth Force tank. A chubby boy who was around her age wearing yellow goggles toddled up beside her and patted her on the back with a chuckle.

"Oh, relax, Mushi…uh…I mean…Numbuh…" The boy fumbled embarrassedly.

"It's Numbuh 963, Numbuh T!" The girl reminded him exasperatedly. The boy chuckled.

"Hey! That rhymes! The Tommy likes!" The boy said smugly. Mushi sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Ugh…and I thought Numbuh 2's jokes were lame…You are definitely his little brother, Numbuh T…" Mushi grumbled. The boy ignored the comment.

"Anyway…as I was saying, Numbuh 963, don't worry about Numbuh 4.1. He can take care of himself. Just let the guy work!" Tommy shrugged nonchalantly.

"Shh!" Joey hissed from the top of the tank.

"How rude!" Mushi pouted.

"SHH!" Joey hissed again.

"Numbuh 4.1! Put a sock in it and get back to work! We're here to do search and rescue, not flap our lips!" Harvey snapped sternly.

"Sorry Numbuh 362…it was me and Numbuh T that were talking…Numbuh 4.1 didn't do anything wrong!" Mushi said.

"I don't give a flying flip!" Harvey barked.

"Don't even try, Mushi. You know he's already got it out for us…don't give him an excuse to bully us." Tommy muttered quietly. Mushi wrinkled her nose.

"I thought the one good thing to come out of this war was that we wouldn't have to suffer the wrath of Horrible Harvey after his squad got transferred to a different compound than ours…" Mushi grumbled. "Yet here we are…we volunteer to try to do something good, and what does it get us? Of all the people in the world to be stuck on a mission with, we get Horrible Harvey…"

"You two rookies got something you wanna share with the rest of the class?" Harvey said snidely.

"Will you all please just shut up for two seconds!?" Joey snapped in a thick Aussie accent from on top of the tank. Mushi gasped and Tommy slapped his palm to his forehead.

"Oh, way to go, Joey…we're dead for sure this time…" Tommy groaned.

"What did you just say to me, you sniveling little toadstool?!" Harvey spat angrily, glaring daggers at Joey, who wasn't even paying any attention to him. He had his back turned to him!

"OI! I said _SHUT UP_!" Joey hissed.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your commanding officer, you slimy trainee maggot! Apparently, I've been away from you rookies for too long! When we get back to base, I'll personally give put you a refresher crash course in respect that you won't soon forget!" Harvey seethed.

Mushi screamed as Joey, without warning, threw himself backwards off of the tank with all his might. He arched into a perfect back flip and landed in a crouch. He immediately whirled from the crouch into a frenzy of back-handsprings. Mushi and Tommy took off running to get out of his way, and in a split second, he landed beside Harvey, roughly tossed the older boy to the ground, dove down beside him, yanked a large piece of metal plating out of the ground, and held it up to cover both of them.

Harvey's face went beet red. He clenched his fists and glared bloody murder at the smaller boy holding him down.

"Don't…you…touch…me…" He breathed.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH ME!" The boy bellowed furiously, brutally throwing the much smaller boy off of him. The little blond hit the ground with a sickening thud and a loud yelp. The boy was now sporting a bloody lip, but he sprung right back to his feet and rushed right back up to Harvey anyway.

"SIR! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Joey fried, trying to wrestle Harvey to the ground. "GET DOWN!"

No sooner had the words left his lips than did the tank he'd just been on top of burst apart. A swarm of powerful Fusion Spawns surged forth, cackling wickedly. Foul Larry let out a cry of surprise and quickly put himself between Mushi and Tommy and the onslaught. With a single swipe of his massive arm, he sent a dozen spawns flying…but there was nothing he could do to protect Joey and Harvey…

~!~!~!~!~!~

Nigel and Mandy sat in stunned silence for a long moment. The only sound in the room was the steady beep of Mandy's heart monitor. Mandy stared listlessly at the ceiling, an expression of genuine emotional exhaustion set on her pale face.

Nigel had to sit down. He didn't know if his trembling knees would support him. He wordlessly seated himself on Mandy's bed with his back to her and stared at his hands clasped in his lap.

"So…So what do we _do_, Mandy?" Nigel asked softly. "What is it you need me to do?"

Mandy took a deep breath, wincing as she did.

"Okay…first things first…" Mandy said, closing her eyes in concentration. "Is Courage still under the bed?"

"I think so…" Nigel said, stooping down to look for the little dog. He smirked to himself lightly when he spotted the little dog still cowering under the bed. "Come on, Courage…it's okay, boy. Grim's gone."

"Maybe, but Mandy's still here…" Courage grumbled to himself.

"Courage, come on out. I need you to hear this too." Mandy said. Courage cocked his head. He had thought that Mandy would want him to leave so she could talk to Nigel alone. Courage wandered out from under the bed obediently. Nigel stooped to pick him up and set him on the bed beside Mandy. Courage sat and looked attentively at Mandy.

"Courage…" Mandy said. Courage jumped at her voice. Mandy rolled her eyes.

"Courage, I have a special assignment that I need you to carry out…" Mandy said. Courage's trembling subsided and his ears perked out of sheer curiosity. Hesitantly, he took a step toward her.

"I want you to stick with Double D for a while. Can you do that?" Mandy asked. Courage could sense that this was something very important. He gazed steadily into Mandy's eyes before nodding firmly.

"Mmm hmm." Courage responded.

"I want Courage with Double D to act as an immediate line of defense in the security entourage I want you to assign to trail Double D. I don't want Double D to know that he's under guard, so send a stealth unit. Courage, you are not to let Double D out of your sight. Stay alert and keep your eyes peeled. I need you to be Double D's eyes. If you see something that you think poses a threat to him, I want you to howl. As soon as you do, that will be the signal for the stealth guard unit, who will be positioned to keep you two in sight at all times while staying out of sight themselves. As soon as you howl, they'll be right there, armed and ready to go." Mandy explained.

"So…you think Double D in some kind of danger?" Nigel asked.

"…I don't know…it could be that there's absolutely nothing to worry about, but until I know for sure, I'm going to be on the safe side. For now, I will assume the worst and initialize the appropriate precautions." Mandy said.

"I want the stealth squad used on this mission just in case it is nothing. There's no need to rile him up unnecessarily right now. That's also why I haven't sent for him. I don't want him being told that I've been hospitalized. If he hears it through the grapevine, that's fine. I just don't want him sought out for the specific intent of telling him I've been incapacitated." Mandy said.

"I understand." Nigel said. "But…what do I tell the stealth squad to look for?"

Mandy paused.

"Well…Courage knows what to look for…and the stealth squad…well…they'll know a threat when they see it." Mandy said vaguely. Nigel nodded. Apparently, this was another one of those things that Mandy couldn't tell him.

Nigel felt a strong hurt welling inside him…not because Mandy was withholding information, but for a different reason entirely.

"Courage, you understand your assignment?" Mandy asked. Courage nodded. "Can you handle it?"

"Mmm hmm!" he said with a determined salute. "I'm probably not going to like it…but I won't let you or Double D down…I won't let what happened to Muriel happen to a sweet kid like Double D…I'm going to live up to my name...Muriel would have wanted it that way."

Courage winced when Mandy's hand rose. He was surprised to receive a gentle stroke between his ears.

"Good boy, Courage…You're dismissed now. Go find Double D. The protection detail should fall into place around you shortly. Until then, the closer to the center of the compound you can keep him, the better." Mandy said. "Good luck."

Courage nodded and hopped of the bed with a spry look of determination.

"Thanks for keeping me company, Courage. I suppose we shall see each other again soon." Nigel said as he opened the door.

"I hope so, Nigel. You're a swell kid. I'm sorry about everyone you've lost…take care." Courage said, looking up at Nigel with concerned and caring eyes. Nigel smiled affectionately and leaned down to give Courage a quick scratch behind the ears.

"Do take care, old chap." Nigel said happily. "Now run along! Off with you!"

Courage smiled and held his head high as he dashed out the door and down the hall. He was a dog on a mission, and he was_ ready_.

Nigel watched Courage with a smile, waiting until the little dog disappeared from sight before closing the door. He paused to take a deep breath before turning back to Mandy. His expression was grave as he sat down beside her on the bed. The hurt building inside him was still there, and there was only one way to remedy it…

…he had to know the _truth._

"Mandy…" Nigel asked softly, letting his sunglasses slide down to make eye contact with her. His eyes were pleading…questioning…hurting…

Mandy didn't like where this was going…

"Do we have _enemies_ who _know _about your operations?" Nigel questioned. Mandy nearly winced.

That was_ just_ the thing she was _dreading _to hear.

There was desperation in his voice. He _needed _to know the answer, and Mandy knew why.

"Is that why you think Double D might be in danger?" Nigel asked. She couldn't bring herself to meet Nigel's eyes. She looked remorseful.

"The possibility exists, though I don't know for certain." Mandy admitted. "Double D knows more about my plans than both Dexter and Mandark do combined. If any possibility exists that there are enemies who are aware of his great knowledge, I won't take chances with him."

"Mandy…" Nigel said, sounding tearful. "_Is __**that**__ why my __**teammate**__ is __**dead**_?"

"Was Numbuh 4 _targeted_?" Nigel asked. "Is he _dead _because _you _had _enemies _who _knew_ that he was important to your plans?"

Mandy stared at the wall, searching for the right words. Nigel rested his hand on her arm.

"Mandy, whatever your answer is, _I'm not mad at you_…I swear I'm not…" Nigel insisted, fighting tears. "I just…I need to know the truth. I need to know the circumstances surrounding my friend's death."

"I'm sorry, Nigel…again…I honestly don't know for certain…like I said…the possibility exists…but…there's just no way to know for certain. I wish I could give you a definite answer…but I just don't have one." Mandy said. Nigel nodded stiffly and pushed his sunglasses back into place. He took a deep breath and straightened up.

"So…any idea when you'll know whether or not Double D is in danger?" Nigel asked.

"That would be the second order of business…" Mandy said, looking grim.

"I sent one of my special agents out into battle to gather information yesterday…" Mandy said. "and from what I hear…he hasn't come back…that is a highly unnerving development…"

Mandy looked to Nigel.

"As soon as you assign Double D's protection detail, I want you to go straight up to the ops center and personally oversee the search and rescue effort for missing persons." Mandy said. She stared hard into Nigel's eyes.

"If you haven't already heard, Samurai Jack and Ben Tennyson are among the missing…I need the two of them along with my scout found…" Mandy said slowly and clearly. A frown tugged at her lips. "…dead or alive."

Nigel swallowed thickly.

"…I need their bodies accounted for as soon as possible." Mandy said softly. "I know it sounds gruesome, but I need to make myself perfectly clear here…"

"Assume _nothing_ until you can at least show me either a disembodied brain or a disembodied heart; and don't come to me until said remains have undergone 10 rounds of DNA testing with a consecutive positive match every time." Mandy said. Nigel paled at the gruesome thought, but nodded stiffly.

"And…who is this scout of yours that needs to be found?" Nigel asked weakly.

"One of your representatives for the Imaginary Friends in the Earth Force Soopreme Counsel…Imaginary Friend Ambassador Wilt Chamberlin Michaels." Mandy said. Nigel couldn't help but let out a distraught gasp.

"Oh_, no_…not _him_…" Nigel said sadly. "He's such a _chipper_ fellow…oh how _dreadful_…"

"Nigel…listen to me…" Mandy said gravely. "In the event that Wilt is found dead…you are to notify me and Professor Utonium immediately. In the event that Wilt has been killed, Wilt is not to be moved by anyone other than Mojo Jojo. Mojo Jojo is to immediately have full jurisdiction of his remains upon their discovery, and he and Utonium are to immediately report to laboratory K to resume work on their "special project"…" Mandy said. "Understand?"

Nigel nodded slowly, paling at the thought of loosing someone as kindly as Wilt. Nigel didn't know him well, but he had the pleasure of enjoying his company after meetings of the Earth Force Soopreme Counsel, since Wilt always insisted on staying to help clean up. To lose him would be a tragic loss indeed…

"In the case he is found alive, whether he is injured or not, again, Mojo Jojo is to be notified immediately and he will assume care of Wilt." Mandy said. "From there, Mojo will report directly to me, so you don't have to worry with keeping up with him."

"I will send for you personally once Mojo and I have something to report." Mandy explained. Nigel nodded. Mandy's expression became grim again.

"Now…in the event that Ben is found dead…" Mandy began, running her fingers through her hair with a sigh. "If Ben is found dead…and…god forbid…in…in _pieces_…as the case may be…"

"Oh dear _god_…" Nigel breathed, wincing at the mere thought. Mandy took a deep breath.

"If…_that_ should be the case…I want all pieces accounted for…especially the Omnitrix…" Mandy said. "When the Omnitrix is found, again, no one is to touch it. I want Max Tennyson sent to the scene immediately to retrieve the Omnitrix, and he alone will be the sole person allowed to handle the Omnitrix."

"If Ben is dead, what is done with the Omnitrix is Max's decision. He has the final word in the matter. End of story." Mandy said. Nigel nodded.

"If Ben is found alive with the full ensemble of arm and Omnitrix still attached to his torso, the only special instructions I have concerning him are that Max is able to speak with him privately as soon as possible." Mandy said. "Ben wasn't involved in my plans, but he may have seen something to entangle himself in my plans accidentally during yesterday's battle…I want Max to question him about it. Again, Max will come straight to me with his findings, so you needn't worry about keeping tabs on him. Again, I will send for you personally if I have something worth telling you."

"And…if…god forbid…Ben is found dead and…and the Omnitrix is _not_ recovered?" Nigel asked hesitantly. Mandy stared at him.

"What do you _think_?" Mandy asked.

"Based on the vague hints I've picked up about what's happening…I'd say…we're probably screwed…" Nigel said helplessly. Mandy nodded.

"We'll worry about the best way to spend our final days if we even reach that bridge…" Mandy said. Nigel nodded nervously.

"Now…about Samurai Jack…" Mandy said. She looked sad. She sighed. "Just…let me know when you find him…and let's just leave it at that…please…"

Nigel laid a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Nigel knew that Mandy had a lot of respect for Samurai Jack. He was one of the few people that she would openly refer to as a friend. She admired his strength, skill, wisdom, and discipline. He was seemingly the first person to ever be able to voice a disagreement with her, and Mandy would calmly and sometimes almost eagerly _listen_ to him. He was a special sort of man, and everyone knew it.

…Mandy was worried about him.

"…Once the device was planted on Planet Fuse's surface, I called for you to retreat…right behind your retreat…as soon as the transports were clear, my team landed on the battlefield to initiate the final phase of our mission…" Mandy explained wearily. "The operation was nearly irreversibly compromised…If it hadn't been for Jack, we never would have completed the mission…"

"He saved us all…" Mandy whispered. Nigel patted her shoulder soothingly. She was drained…physically…mentally…emotionally…

…She was starting to lose her battle against sleep.

"I see to it that he's found." Nigel said softly, leaving things to that simple sentence to spare her of any painful implications. To his surprise, Mandy grasped his hand gently and held it in her own. She looked up at him with sad and weary eyes.

"Assign a protection detail to Double D. Also, have Numbuh 5 or someone with equal skill in whom you have equal trust to find Dexter and Mandark, inform them that the two of them are to stick close to one another for a while, and have that same person stay with them. They will probably be expecting this and shouldn't have any problems with it. The two of them are free to do as they please; so long as they stay together with whoever you assign to them and so long as they stay within the safety of the compound. Inform me right away if a threat presents itself." Mandy reiterated. Nigel nodded.

"Head to the Ops Center…bring our comrades home…" Mandy said, her eyes starting to flutter closed. She gave Nigel's hand a brief squeeze. "Everything else is covered. That's all I need from you."

"You can count on me, Mandy." Nigel said, clasping her hand reassuringly in both of his. "I won't rest until the job is done."

"And keep yourself surrounded by other people…you remain a target as much as Dexter, Mandark, and Double D. If something happens to you, I want it to happen center stage; so even if you can't be helped, there will be witnesses who know what happened." Mandy said weakly, her eyes still closed. Nigel paled slightly at her words.

"_Gee, Mandy…that was encouraging…" _Nigel thought to himself sarcastically.

What Mandy had just said was a touch unsettling to the Brit, but Nigel knew that it was Mandy's way of telling him to take care of himself and to be careful…it was her way of expressing that she wouldn't like having something happen to him.

Mandy's hand had gone lax in Nigel's grasp. She was asleep. An exasperated smirk tugged at his lips. He rolled his eyes and exhaled softly.

"Will do, Mandy." He whispered softly. He gave her hand a final, gentle squeeze before lowering it to rest at her side. "Get well soon."

As quietly as he could, Nigel slipped out the door, nearly running right into the Grim Reaper.

Nigel stumbled back a few steps, staring up at the undertaker, unsure of how to react...wondering if he should run away…

He never had gotten a clear reading from the reaper…the only thing Nigel could do most of the time when he encountered the walking skeleton was stare up at him like a deer in the headlights. A wave of cold would slam into him, leaving him stunned. His breath would catch in his chest and his voice would freeze up. His body would tense involuntarily as he momentarily slipped into the instinctive "fight or flight" response…

…he wasn't exactly_ afraid_ of _Grim_…it was more like reverence…respect…acknowledgement of the _concept_ that he represented…

Nigel had experience when it came to death. He understood death and how unpredictable it was…the finality of it…how abrupt it could be…

When standing face to face with its embodiment, it gave Nigel the feeling of suddenly being helpless…totally powerless…completely at Grim's mercy.

Grim's presence seemed to have that effect on anyone who had experience with and understood death…to the lucky children too young to grasp the concept, Grim was just a really cool looking addition to the ranks.

Grim eyed Nigel with a critical, unreadable expression for a long moment.

Suddenly, his expression softened and he cracked a smile. He clapped a bony hand down good-naturedly on Nigel's shoulder. Nigel stared up at him in confusion.

"You've done good, boy." Grim said admirably. He patted Nigel briefly on the shoulder before letting his hand fall back to his side.

"Hehehe…Sorry for the nasty mood I was in earlier…I know it was only harmless banter…and y' did good by it, boy." Grim acknowledged. "I know Mandy don't like bein' babied…'specially not when she's already under so much stress…"

"She don't like bein' pitied…I imagine your attitude was just de ting she needed t' help her settle down." Grim said, turning to peek into the room. "Now she can have a peaceful rest…"

He quickly caught himself in his own poor choice of wording and glanced back to Nigel, who had lost nearly all his color.

"Uh…poor choice of words, man…She's going t' be fine. I just meant that she'll sleep a lot better with the load you've taken off her mind." Grim revised.

Nigel breathed a sigh of relief. Grim snorted and chuckled softly to himself, shaking his head and muttering something about "mortals".

"So…what I'm tryin' tuh say is…I appreciate what you've done for Mandy." Grim said, gazing at Nigel with an amicable respect. Nigel couldn't help but straighten up to his usual proud and proper posture before this being who Nigel newly perceived as a brother-in-arms.

"It was my pleasure as a proper English Gentleman to aid a lady-friend in distress, sir." Nigel said, adjusting his sunglasses before clasping his hands behind his back and falling into the 'at ease' position{1}. Grim chuckled and leaned on his scythe as he gazed at the Brit.

"You know boy, I must admit…You've been a hard one tuh read…I haven't been too sure what tuh tink of yuh till now…and I like yuh. You're alright by me, Soopreme Commander." Grim said, offering his hand to Nigel. Nigel felt a weight vanish from his shoulders. He smiled.

"Well, Mr. Reaper…I'm happy to admit that the feeling is mutual." Nigel said as he shook hands with the reaper.

"Please, child. De name's Grim." Grim insisted.

"Very well, Grim; then I'll answer to either Numbuh 1 or Nigel." Nigel said.

"Alright…good tuh know yuh, Nigel." Grim said, patting Nigel on the back.

"Likewise, Grim." Nigel said. "However things turn out in the next few months, I look forward to working with you."

"Ditto. If der's anyting I can help yuh wit, I'll be glad tuh be of service." Grim said. Nigel paused.

"Actually, Grim…if it's convenient for you…I _was_ going to assign a guard crew to stand watch outside Mandy's room…" Nigel began. Grim raised his hand to silence him.

"Say no more, Nigel. I'm sure you got plenty o' work waitin' for yuh, so you run along an' get to it. Won't no one be layin' a finger on her wit me around." Grim assured him.

"Excellent. Thank you, Grim. That's all I need." Nigel said with a smile.

"Don' mention it, child. Jus run along now and let me worry about Mandy the Malevolent." Grim said. Nigel chuckled and waved goodbye to Grim as he took off toward the Ops Center.

~!~!~!~!~

Joey quickly surged to his feet and charged forward, holding the metal plating in front of him to knock the spawns away. He hopped up on top of an overturned turret and quickly pulled several small, red spheres from his pocket.

He tossed one up in the air. It grew to about the size of a soccer ball as it fell back to earth. Rather than catching it, Joey spiked it hard at the swarm of fusion spawns. As soon as the sphere hit the ground, it exploded into an inferno, taking out a number of the spawns.

"Alright, Joey!" Mushi cheered.

"That's why he's the dodge ball champ!" Tommy hooted happily. Joey cracked a rare smile as he tossed the second orb into the air.

"Yeah, but this is all the ammo I've got, so the rest of you had better hurry up and get out your weapons to polish off the leftovers!" Joey called, spiking the second orb into the swarm and immediately tossing the third into the air.

"Uh oh!" Tommy cried. He, Mushi, and Harvey scrambled for their weapons while Larry readied himself to charge whatever remained of the spawn swarm as soon as the fire from Joey's last DodgeBomb cleared.

"On my signal…" Joey called, watching as the third bomb fell toward him. He spiked it quickly into the swarm and it roared into an inferno. The screech of dying spawns could be heard from within the billowing smoke.

"NOW!" Joey cried, leaping into the cloud of smoke with the metal plating as his weapon.

"Joey! No! You don't have a proper weapon!" Mushi cried in alarm.

"Don't need one!" Joey cried from within the haze of smoke. Foul Larry laughed.

"Well all right, little guy!" Foul Larry cheered.

"Take care uh business!" Foul Larry whooped as he barreled into the cloud as well, needing only to stomp on the spawns in order to reduce them to mere goo.

Harvey, Mushi, and Tommy surrounded the edge of the cloud, using their guns to take out spawns as they staggered out of the smoke.

It wasn't long before the smoke began to dissipate enough so that Harvey, Mushi, and Tommy could make out silhouettes in the haze.

Mushi let out a horrified cry as she heard Joey let out a sharp yelp of pain and saw his figure fall.

"JOEY!" Tommy cried in alarm. "HANG ON! I'M COMIN FOR YUH!"

He dashed into the haze toward his friend. There were several gunshots, then quiet as Harvey and Mushi watched Tommy's figure sink to his knees beside the spot where Joey had fallen. The smoke was almost cleared as Foul Larry quickly strode over to assess the situation.

With the swarm of spawns exterminated, Mushi dashed over to her friends anxiously.

"Tommy! Is he okay?!" Mushi cried worriedly as she knelt beside the blonde boy. Joey groaned softly.

"Yeah, guys. I'm alright…" Joey said through grit teeth. He was gripping his bloodied left shoulder tightly as he got to his feet.

"Joey, you're bleeding!" Mushi cried. "You're hurt!"

"Yeah…not bad, though…" Joey insisted calmly. "Slimy little git laid into my shoulder pretty good, but its nothing serious."

He let out a sharp his of pain and grinned. "It just _stings_!"

"Just as big of a stupid showoff as his brother…" Harvey muttered to himself, rolling his eyes as he picked up his ringing communicator.

"Search and Rescue, region C battalion. Numbuh 363, battalion head responding." Harvey said.

"Region C battalion, this is Dexter, broadcasting from the Ops Center…regions B and D reported hearing gunfire in your direction…can you give me a status report?" came the thickly accented voice over the communicator.

"Affirmative, Dexter, sir…we stumbled across a horde of fusion spawns hiding in an abandoned tank...but they have been neutralized." Harvey said.

"Excellent…were there any casualties?" Dexter asked. Harvey glanced back over to the rest of his squad.

"Dang!" Foul Larry laughed. "Little Fun Size here packin some serious punch!"

"That was pretty epic, Joey!" Tommy chuckled. Harvey rolled his eyes.

"Nothing serious." Harvey responded.

"Can you be more specific, please?" Dexter asked.

"One of my guys had a spawn bite his shoulder…he's doing just fine though. The wound isn't deep." Harvey said.

"Okay…just be advised…if he was bitten by a fusion spawn, the wound needs to be cleaned and wrapped as soon as possible, and he needs to be returned to base within the hour for a antifuse vaccination; any later and he risks contracting fusion toxicity syndrome." Dexter said.

"That might be a problem…If we're to properly complete our mission, we need to investigate the source of the spawns we encountered, and that could take us a while…" Harvey said.

"How far along are you in your sweep of the region?" Dexter asked.

"We're almost done…maybe another half hour…" Harvey responded.

"Good. Don't worry about investigating the spawns. Just finish your normal sweep and return to base. We'll set you up with a fresh team and you can resume your investigation with the second search wave. I'll have Blossom take position over your region when you leave; so she'll be an eye in the sky for you until you get back." Dexter said.

"That's fine with me, sir. We'll wrap things up here and return to base within the hour." Harvey said.

"Very good…how about a progress report?" Dexter asked.

"So far, region C is clear…the only things we've found living or dead have been fusion monsters." Harvey said.

"Okay. Please proceed. We'll see you back at base soon." Dexter said.

"Roger that, sir. Region C, out." Harvey said, flipping his communicator shut.

"Let me tell you…after seeing that crazy stunt, you are definitely Numbuh 4's brother!" Tommy laughed, ruffling Joey's hair. Joey smiled.

"And just how exactly is Joey getting hurt funny?" Mushi huffed angrily. "How can you be smiling when you're in pain? You could have been killed! That wasn't epic! That was _stupid_! Boys are so _stupid!_"

"Uh oh…you're in trouble again, Joey!" Tommy teased quietly. Joey elbowed him playfully.

"Aw, come on, Mushi…don't be like that! I'm okay! Really!" Joey said reassuringly.

"My big sister Numbuh 3 says never to believe those words from a Beatles boy." Mushi muttered, crossing her arms.

"What? I'm conscious, I'm walking on my own, I'm coherent, and already I'm barely bleeding anymore! What more do you want from me, Mushi?" Joey asked. She turned and put her hands on his shoulders.

"I want you to not do stupid stuff like that ever again." She said softly.

"Aw, you worry too much, Mushi!" Tommy said. "If Joey here is anything like his brother…"

"Exactly the problem, Tommy!" Mushi snapped. "He is _just like_ his brother!"

Tommy and Joey stared wide eyed at her.

"Tell me, Tommy: _Where is_ the super awesome Numbuh 4?" Mushi asked. Tommy gaped in disbelief at the girl.

"You _shut up_, Mushi!" Joey snarled viciously. "You shut up right now!"

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my big brother like that, you stupid girl!" Joey growled, his faces centimeters from hers. "My brother didn't get captured because he did something _stupid_! He was doing something _brave _and _selfless_! He was upholding his duty as the commander of the Jungle Outpost! He single handedly distracted fusion monsters just long enough to give everyone at the Jungle Outpost enough time to escape! Thanks to him, everyone in that compound got out alive! Hear that? Everyone! If you'll recall, that includes _your __**sister**_**!"**

"So don't you _dare _talk about him like he's an idiot, and don't talk about him like he's not coming back; because my brother_ swore_ he wouldn't leave me all alone with no one to look after me!" Joey spat. "My brother _is_ coming back, Mushi, and he'll be coming home to a _hero's welcome_ for what he did!"

"I don't _care_ that you're a higher rank than me. I don't _care_ that you're a girl. I don't _care_ that you're my brother's girlfriend's little sister…I swear, Mushi…if you _ever _talk about my big brother like that again, I will beat the _crud _out of yuh…" Joey snarled in a chillingly spitting-image impression of Numbuh 4.

"Joey! Dude! Come on! We're all supposed to be friends here! Please stop fighting!" Tommy pleaded, tugging Joey away from a teary-eyed Mushi. She sniffed softly.

"I'm sorry, Joey…I didn't mean it like that…" Mushi whimpered. "I _liked _your brother…he was a really good guy….I just don't want to see what happened to him happen to _you_…"

"You're my best friend!" She sobbed, burying her face in her hands.

"Aw, crud…" Joey muttered to himself bitterly. He kicked a rock listlessly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's okay, Mushi…I forgive you..." Joey said softly. "And I'm sorry too…"

He grasped her shoulder, making her look at him.

"You know I'd never beat the crud out of you…" Joey said. He cracked a small smirk. "My brother would _annihilate_ me for making his girlfriend's little sister cry…"

Mushi giggled softly. She hiccupped and nodded.

"Look…I can't guarantee that I won't do any more stupid stuff…I am a boy, after all…but I will try to be more careful, okay?" Joey said gently. Mushi smiled and threw her arms around Joey's neck.

She quickly stumbled backward when he let out a sharp cry of pain and gripped his shoulder. Tommy lunged forward to steady Joey.

"Uhn…mind the shoulder, please…" Joey groaned pointlessly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Joey!" Mushi breathed. "I forgot you were hurt!"

"Suck it up, rookies, and get into gear." Harvey said, striding up to them.

"I just received orders from Dexter." He explained. "We are to postpone our investigation into the origin of the spawns we encountered until the second search wave."

"We are to finish our sweep and return to base." Harvey said. The three operatives straightened up and saluted…or…at least tried to…

Joey yelped as pain shot up his injured arm when he tried to raise it. Harvey rolled his eyes.

"Foul Larry, I'm appointing you to head the team for a bit. Take Numbuh 963 and Numbuh T and proceed with the sweep." Harvey said. "Dexter ordered that Numbuh 4.1's shoulder be field treated before he carries on with the search. Since I'm the senior officer and I have the most experience with field treating, I'm stuck with the job."

Mushi and Tommy looked worriedly from Harvey to Joey.

"Numbuh 4.1 and I will catch up to you in about 10 minutes." Harvey said.

Mushi, Tommy, and Joey had long known that Harvey had long held a major grudge against Numbuh 1 and the team he led. Since the members of Sector V outranked him and were older and bigger than he was, Sector V was untouchable to Harvey; so he settled for the next best thing. Harvey was older and bigger than the younger siblings of his nemesis in Sector V; not to mention, much to Harvey's joy, he outranked them.

As their superior officer, Harvey gladly used his power to take out his grudge against Sector V out on their younger siblings instead. He could pick on them all he wanted and they couldn't do a thing about it. They were perfect targets for him.

It was also well known to the three that, in Harvey's book, Harvey's hatred for Numbuh 1 topped the list; however, his hatred for Numbuh 4 ranked a close second. Numbuh 4 was the only other operative in Sector V who would dare to pick a fight with him; and since Numbuh 1 didn't have any siblings, Harvey took out his hatred for both Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 4 on Joey.

Joey looked a lot like his brother. Joey also fought with much of the amazing level of skill as his brother had; but, much to Harvey's fury, of all the things Joey had in common with his older brother, a short temper wasn't one of them.

No matter what punishment Harvey threw at Joey, Joey would always stand up straight and perfectly calm, and obediently accept it. Unlike his brother, Joey chose his battles wisely. Joey didn't argue. Joey didn't get mad. Joey was a quiet boy. He didn't talk much, and even when he did talk, he rarely ever raised his voice. He just let everything roll off his back. It was an extremely rare occurrence for Joey to lose his temper as he had with Mushi just minutes before.

It was this astonishing passiveness - even when Harvey did his worst - that just made Harvey's blood _boil._ He had no effect on the boy, which just made him hate him all the more.

Long story short, Harvey had it out for the three young operatives, and Joey was his favorite target. Now, suddenly, Harvey wanted to be alone with him while he was injured. For Mushi and Tommy, this was a cause for concern. Joey had just gotten through blowing his top…plus he was injured. They worried that Harvey would take the opportunity of being alone with Joey to really antagonize him…and, frankly…Mushi and Tommy weren't sure how Joey would handle one of Harvey's fits under the present circumstances…

Because Joey so rarely lost his cool, Tommy and Mushi didn't have much to go on…if Harvey pushed Joey too far, the results were unpredictable…Joey was the type to sit there and take Harvey's verbal abuse without batting an eye…but there had never been anything much that Harvey could say to Joey that would bother him…however…after seeing Joey go off on Mushi, Harvey now had weapon that was sure to work against him.

Mushi worried that Joey would take the painful verbal thrashing in silence and let it build and fester and tear him apart inside…Tommy worried that Joey _wouldn't_ be able to bottle things up in his current state, and that Harvey would stupidly take his insults too far until Joey finally totally snapped…

Tommy shuddered. It would not end well for Harvey should that happen…then again, it wouldn't end well for Joey either when Harvey got him kicked out of the KND…

Joey was the younger brother of one of the KND's foremost combat specialists…Numbuh 4 had taught Joey well; so if Joey were to ever completely snap…if he went into a blind rage and fought without holding back…Joey had the potential for _brutal_ violence…Tommy was more worried about the poor bastard to actually push Joey over the edge than he was about his young friend…

"Go on, guys. Do what he says." Joey muttered. "I'm the one he wants."

"But Joey…" Mushi whispered.

"Go, guys. I'll be fine." Joey assured them.

"No way, Joey…I'm fed up with this guy picking on you…I don't care what he does to me…I'm not going to sit back and let him treat you like crap anymore…" Tommy growled under his breath.

"Yeah! I'm with Tommy! You saved that jerk's life, and he's still just going to keep trying to make you miserable!" Mushi hissed.

"Guys, look, I appreciate you having my back, but please just go." Joey said. "The worst he can do is nag me for 10 minutes, guys. He's only got power over me if I choose to let him get to me."

"I'll be fine. He can't hurt me. Let him nag at me pointlessly for 10 minutes and he won't have an excuse to assign us a bunch of grunt work when we get back to base." Joey said. Mushi and Tommy shrugged at one another.

"He has a good point…" Tommy said reluctantly.

"Yeah…I guess…" Mushi sighed.

"What are you all waiting for? Get moving!" Harvey called.

"C'mon, China Doll, T-man…let's split fo' yo boss-man blow his top…" Foul Larry said, motioning for Mushi and Tommy to follow him. Harvey looked annoyed at Foul Larry's comment, but didn't say anything. "You heard the man. Everything be cool! He be bringin' along Lil' Soulja Boy soon."

"We catch you in 10, boss-man." Foul Larry said as he led Mushi and Tommy back onto the course of the sweep. As soon as they were out of earshot, Joey glanced over at Harvey, who was tapping his foot impatiently.

"You gonna come over here, or just stand there like an idiot? 'Cause whenever you're ready, I'd like to hurry up and get this done so we can rejoin the team before they get too far ahead of us." Harvey said, annoyed.

"Yessir." Joey said, running over to Harvey, who was already pulling a first aid kit out of his backpack. He motioned for Joey to sit down on what once might have been a cannon of some kind…

Joey sat obediently. Harvey leaned over him a bit from behind, studying Joey's injured shoulder.

"I'm going to turn this side of your t-shirt into a tank top since it's ruined anyway and trying to take off your shirt'll reopen your shoulder and make it start bleeding again…" Harvey said. Joey nodded and braced himself. He winced Harvey tore away the cloth along with some of the dried blood that caused the cloth to stick to his wound in spots, causing it to start bleeding again slightly.

Harvey tossed the cloth aside and emptied some peroxide onto a cotton swab.

"I'm using peroxide instead of the normal stuff…it works better, but it stings." Harvey warned quietly. Joey nodded and gasped sharply as the solution touched his wound. Harvey jerked his hand back a fraction and hesitated for a moment before pressing the swab more gently to the wound.

Joey remained tense as he cleaned the wound. The two boys remained enveloped in a tense, awkward silence as Harvey carefully wrapped Joey's shoulder in gauze.

"Try to keep the motion in that arm to a minimal until we get back to base. You've already got fusion toxin in your bloodstream. The more you move around, the faster it'll spread. Once we get back to base, you're to report straight to the MedLab for an antifuse injection and are confined to bed rest for 6 hours while the injection runs its course." Harvey said.

"Yes sir." Joey said sternly. He was confused when Harvey just stood there in front of him, staring at his own shoes. He looked troubled.

"Sir?" Joey asked hesitantly.

"Numbuh 4.1…I have a question for you…" Harvey said, trying to sound stern.

"Yes sir?" Joey asked.

"Do you really think that your brother is still alive?" Harvey asked hesitantly. Joey looked wary…he briefly wondered if Harvey was trying to bait him, but something about the tone of his voice told him otherwise.

"Well…of course…I mean, yes sir…my brother is tough…and he made a promise to me that he wouldn't leave me to fend for myself…" Joey answered hesitantly. Harvey hung his head, his bangs falling to obscure his eyes from view.

"…What of…the Moonbase, 4.1?" Harvey asked slowly. Joey's expression softened. He knew now what Harvey was getting at. Hesitantly, Joey reached out to rest his hand on Harvey's arm. When Harvey's eyes darted to him, he quickly pulled his hand away.

"Erm…right…sorry sir…you don't like being touched…" Joey muttered sheepishly. He cleared his throat. "You're worried about your sister, huh?"

Harvey nodded stiffly. Joey felt a pang of pitty for the boy. Numbuh 4, or as Joey preferred to call his brother, Wallabee had been captured a little over six months ago, and Joey missed him every day. Harvey's big sister, Soopreme Commander 362 had been missing since the _beginning of the war_…Joey couldn't even begin to imagine how hard that must be for Harvey.

"I never met her, but my brother told me that Soopreme Commander 362 was a really tough girl…" Joey said. "If my brother is willing to admit that she's tough, then it must be true."

"Besides…she's got Numbuh 86 with her…" Joey muttered under his breath, trying hard not to roll his eyes. Harvey snorted and burst into laughter.

"I guess Fuse's prison cells must be soundproof then, otherwise Fuse wouldn't be able to stand to hold _her _prisoner for more than an _hour_!" Harvey snorted. Joey laughed too.

"You're telling me!" Joey snickered. "She could probably _nag_ Fuse into submission!"

"Oh man…that's so true!" Harvey laughed. "Seriously…I don't know how my sister can stand to be friends with her!"

"Poor Shawnnie and Pattie…er…I mean Numbuhs 860 and 85…she's their _sister_! They have to _live_ with her in the same house every day!" Joey laughed.

"Hey…you think we could get Fuse to keep her?" Harvey chuckled.

"No way! Are you kidding me? Fuse probably forfeited the war in exchange for us taking her back!" Joey said. Harvey burst into a fit of laughter.

"It explains how we won even though we retreated!" Harvey laughed.

"Yeah…well…whatever the case, Numbuh 1 says the war's over now…so…it's really just a matter of time until all the parents and brothers and sisters come home…" Joey said complacently. Harvey sighed.

"Yeah…my parents may be embarrassing…and my sister may be annoying…but…I'll be glad to have them back." Harvey said softly.

"So your whole family got captured too?" Joey asked. Harvey nodded.

"I didn't know _your _whole family had been captured as well." Harvey said.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore…" Joey shrugged. "They'll all be home soon enough."

Harvey nodded.

"Hey…Numbuh 4.1?" Harvey asked hesitantly.

"Yes sir?" Joey asked.

"Thank you…for saving me back there…even though you didn't have to…seeing as how I've been such a jerk to you…" Harvey said softly, rubbing his arm sheepishly. He hesitantly extended his hand to Joey. Joey reflexively drew back and gingerly touched his bloodied lip. Harvey chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh, yeah…er…sorry I busted your lip while you were trying to save me…" Harvey chuckled anxiously. He extended his hand toward Joey again. "I won't hit you for touching me this time. I promise."

Joey eyed him for a moment before hesitantly reaching out to take Harvey's hand…

A loud BOOM shook the ground, making the two boys jump. They could hear yelling in the distance.

"TOMMY! MUSHI!" Joey cried, jumping up and running toward the explosion. Harvey was close behind.

!~!~!~!

Nigel had just wrapped things up with Double D's protection detail as he arrived at the Ops Center. He'd been through the Search and Rescue procedures dozens of times before, and things had rarely ever plunged into the kind of chaos he witnessed as he entered the room. Nigel spotted Dexter positioned in one of the most active areas in the room and approached him.

"What's the situation here, Dexter?" Nigel asked. Dexter handed his headset over to an operative seated beside him and turned to Nigel.

"We just received notification from search regions A, B, D, E, and F of hearing an explosion, which we believe originated in region C. A short time ago, Region C reported an encounter with some surviving spawns…Now, they aren't responding…" Dexter replied.

"Who do we have on the region C team?" Nigel asked.

"Heading the team is KND Sector W leader, Numbuh 362. Other members are Imaginary Friend Foul Larry, and KND Numbuh's "T", 4.1, and 963." Dexter said. Nigel suppressed the urge to groan in irritation. The last thing he needed now was to have to deal with Harvey…Not to mention that the report meant that the younger siblings of 3 of his teammates were in jeopardy as well.

"I've sent Blossom over there to provide air support." Dexter informed him.

"Excellent…maybe she can give us a bird's eye view report of exactly what's going on down there…" Nigel said.

"Sir! I have Buttercup on the line…I think you need to hear this!" An operative called from across the room. Mandark wasn't far from the operative, so he flashed Dexter a thumbs up and took up the operative's headset. A moment later, Mandark suddenly stood upright with a shout.

"Say WHAT?!" Mandark cried. "Dexter, you better get over here!"

Dexter's eyes narrowed as he took a spot beside Mandark. Mandark handed him the headset.

Dexter's eyes widened as he listened to Buttercup's report.

"What?! Are you dead serious, woman!?" Dexter cried.

"No, I just thought it'd be funny to get you guys riled up…YES, DEXTER, I'M SERIOUS!" The raven-haired PowerPuff shouted. Dexter looked to Mandark, who only shrugged.

"What did it look like?" Dexter asked. He listened carefully to Buttercup.

"I don't know…it doesn't sound like anything I've encountered before…" Dexter said. He turned to Mandark. "We need an alien specialist in here, pronto!"

"Someone get Kevin Levin up here, NOW!" Mandark shouted.

"Sorry, Sir…Kevin Levin is currently listed as unconscious in the MedLab…" A female operative called from near the door.

"Gwen Tennyson, then!" Mandark said.

"She's still missing." The girl responded. Mandark cursed loudly.

"Buttercup…Buttercup, are you still there? We seem to be experiencing some interference…I can't hear you…" Dexter said. After a few moments, he cursed and tossed the headset back to the operative it was assigned to.

"We've lost contact with Buttercup." Dexter said.

"Sir, we've just lost contact with Blossom!" Another operative called.

"What?!" Dexter cried, wheeling himself over to the operative.

"Just before I lost contact with her, she reported seeing something strange…" The operative said.

"Like what?" Dexter asked. The operative shrugged.

"She just said "Hang on…I think I just saw something"…then, I lost contact." The operative explained.

"Any word from Region C?" Dexter asked.

"No sir. We're continuing to try to contact them, but we still haven't gotten any response." Said a nearby operative.

"Keep trying." Dexter said. He turned back to the operative who had originally been talking to Buttercup.

"What was Buttercup's last known position?" Dexter asked.

"Sky patrol above Region Q." The operative replied.

"And Blossom's last known position?" Dexter asked.

"Crossing the boarder from region D to region C." an operative said.

"Region C is currently a dead zone as far as transmissions…try region Q…ask the search team assigned to region Q if they've seen anything." Dexter commanded.

"Region Q is responding…and affirmative…we have a confirmed report of an unusual sighting." An operative said. He tossed his headset to Dexter.

"Region Q, this is Dexter contacting you from the Ops Center. Please tell me what you saw." Dexter said. As he listened, his expression looked troubled.

"You're sure?" Dexter asked. "Yes…I see…nothing, for the moment. Please stand by while we work things out here." Dexter said, tossing the headset back to the operative it belonged to.

Dexter crossed his arms, deep in thought.

"What's going on, Dexter?" Nigel asked.

"No contact with the PowerPuffs…and with one of the regions they went dark in…Blossom reported seeing something before we lost contact…but the regions are quite a distance apart…" Dexter muttered. Mandark bit his lip and leaned down close to Dexter, whispering something harshly to him. Dexter turned to him, looking alarmed.

"_God_, I hope not…" Dexter breathed. "And if so, what the hell are we supposed to do about it? Did we even _make_ a contingency plan for something like this? Where the hell is Mandy when you need her?"

"MedLab. She was hurt worse than she thought. She asked me to take over for her until she's fit for discharge." Nigel said.

"Dexter…transmission for you from Max Tennyson…He says "Don't worry, I've got this"…" An operative said hesitantly, unsure of what the transmission meant. Dexter and Mandark looked to each other and shrugged.

"He's probably going off Mandy's orders…" Mandark said.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Dexter said. Nigel nodded.

"They're in cahoots. Don't worry. Mandy told me. If Max says he's got it, then there are plans being carried out…" Nigel said. Dexter and Mandark nodded.

"Okay…Max will keep us informed…for now, we go about our business until we're told otherwise…" Dexter said to Mandark and Nigel. The two nodded. Dexter took a deep breath and straightened his glasses.

"Well, Soopreme Commander Numbuh 1, Mandark and I are at your service now. Please proceed." Dexter invited, gesturing to the Ops Center. Nigel smiled and straightened up.

"Okay, everyone…go back to the normal search pattern. Just keep an ear out for Region C, Buttercup, and Blossom, and we'll see how this plays out." Nigel said. There were a few confused looks among the operatives, but no one challenged the Soopreme Commander's orders.

"I didn't even know you two would be in here." Nigel said, turning back to Dexter and Mandark. The two looked to one another.

"Well…"Dexter began.

"Technically…" Mandark continued.

"You see…we're not really supposed to be here…" Dexter said. He looked up at Nigel with a guilty expression. "Please don't tell my seester…"

Nigel laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"And risk losing my right hand men in this operation? Not a chance." Nigel said. "I'm actually quite glad to have you aboard, Gentlemen."

~!~!~!~!~!~

Kevin groaned and tossed his head restlessly. A bead of sweat rolled down his face. Despite feeling uncomfortably warm, he couldn't stop shivering. He heard a familiar voice nearby and felt something cool and damp on his forehead. It felt good.

His eyes fluttered open slightly. He could make out a blob of red seated beside him on the bed.

"'Nother…redheaded nurse…least…you're not a guy this time…so it'd be less weird…if…I hallucinate that… _you _are Gwen…" Kevin rasped. He heard a familiar heavenly laugh from the woman leaning over him.

"You mistook a male redheaded nurse for me?" She laughed. "I hope you didn't do or say anything too humiliating to the poor guy, Kevin."

Kevin smiled and chuckled.

"Nothing much." He said. He sat up and pulled her to his chest, laying his head atop hers and breathing in her scent. "Just this."

Gwen wrapped her arms around him tightly, savoring his touch. She felt him lean back to look her over.

"You're hurt…" Kevin said worriedly. "Are you okay? Where have you been?"

"Got into a fight with Fusion Juniper Lee. She knocked me into a teleportation spell and I had some trouble finding my way out..." Gwen said. She smiled and put her hand over his.

"You must have really been crying out strongly in spirit, Kevin…I don't think I would have been able to find my way out of that teleportation spell rift if I hadn't sensed your manna seeking mine and Ben's." Gwen said. "Your manna guided me home…I exited the rift in the same place you collapsed in just a little while ago."

"Glad I could help." Kevin said softly. Gwen looked worried.

"Your manna is _still_ crying out…" Gwen said anxiously. "Oh my god…Kevin…it's _Ben,_ isn't it?"

Kevin nodded, a new wave of anxiety washing over him.

"I've looked everywhere for him…I don't think he ever came back from the battle…" Kevin said. He slammed his fist down on the bed, frustrated. "Something's happened to him, Gwen…I can _feel_ it…"

"Kevin, we've got to go find him!" Gwen cried, trying to stand up. She swayed dangerously. Kevin jumped up, pulled her into his arms, and laid her on his bed.

"No, Gwen. You stay here. I'll go get Ben." Kevin said.

"But…" Gwen protested. Kevin silenced her.

"I've gotten some rest and an antifuse injection. The only place my heath can go from here is up. You, on the other hand…stay here. Get your injuries treated. Rest." Kevin ordered. Tears were running down Gwen's cheeks. He tilted her chin up toward him and cupped her cheek.

"Gwen, I'll find him. I won't come back until I do." Kevin vowed.

Gwen nodded and brushed her tears away. She threw her arms around his shoulders.

"Please, Kevin…be careful…and bring Ben home." Gwen whispered. Kevin pulled away from her and grasped her hand.

"I'll bring Ben _and_ a dozen yellow roses as a get well present." Kevin said. He kissed her hand. "How does that sound?"

Gwen gave him a watery smile.

"I couldn't ask for anything more perfect than that, Kevin." Gwen said.

From there, Kevin proceeded to escape the MedLab and storm to the flight deck, where he boarded Mojo Jojo's Search and Rescue transport and _dared_ Mojo Jojo to do something about it.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Courage walked nervously beside Double D and Eddy. Their walk had led them out to a small garden.

Eddy walked casually with his hands in his pockets. Double D clung to his arm, stumbling every once and a while. He kept his face turned toward the sky. He seemed distracted. When Double D stopped altogether, Eddy nearly pulled them both to the ground.

"Eddy, do hear that?" Double D asked.

"I don't hear anything, Double D…" Eddy said.

"Up there…do you see anything?" Double D said, pointing to the sky.

"Just a bunch of Search and Rescue transpor-hold up…that's not one of ours…" Eddy said, a light in the sky catching his eye. It grew larger and larger as it descended toward them. Suddenly, a spotlight flickered on and aimed itself right at them.

Courage bristled and growled. Eddy stumbled backwards anxiously, tugging Double D with him.

The spotlight followed.

"Eddy!? What's happening!?" Double D cried, alarmed.

Courage threw his head back and howled, and instantly, gunfire erupted from all around them.

~!~!~!~!~

"Numbuh 1, sir? I have the results of search wave 1…" a young female operative said as she timidly approached Nigel.

"Excellent, Numbuh 83. Please, proceed." Nigel said warmly to the timid operative. The girl nodded.

"Well, sir…factoring out Region C, wave 1 has come up empty handed." The girl said softly. "All deployed search parties except for Region C are confirmed as on their way back to base."

Nigel patted the girl's shoulder.

"Don't be afraid, Numbuh 83. You know what a stubborn kid Harvey is." Nigel assured her. "He'll be back. He's far from being done with being a pain in the ass for my sector."

The girl smiled weakly and nodded, trying not to laugh.

"Carry on, Numbuh 83." Nigel said. The two saluted one another and the girl returned to her post.

"Alright, everyone; with the exception of region C, regions A-1 through Z-1 are all clear. Continue trying to reach Region C, and let me know when all search and rescue teams have arrived back at base so we can regroup and send out wave 2 to search grid coordinates A-2 through Z-2." Nigel ordered.

"Numbuh 1! Emergency transmission for you from Numbuh 2!" An operative cried, tossing Nigel his headset.

"Go ahead, Numbuh 2." Nigel said.

"We've got a major situation here, Numbuh 1! We've got a UFO! Right on top of us!" Numbuh 2 cried. "I've tried to make radio contact, but I'm not getting a response!"

"An operative from the stealth unit called it in…apparently it's interested in whoever it is the unit is guarding!" Numbuh 2 said. Nigel cursed under his breath.

"Numbuh 2, mobilize an air force squad immediately and take that craft down!" Nigel ordered.

!~!~!~!~!~!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

!~!~!~!~!~!

NOTES:

Region C characters:

These characters are not OC's. Joey, Mushi, Tommy, and Harvey are all real characters taken from the TV series: Codename: Kids Next Door.

Joey Beatles (Numbuh 4.1)- he's Numbuh 4's (AKA Wallabee Beatles') baby brother. During the show, Joey wasn't actually in the Kids Next Door (so yeah, I just made up a Numbuh for him lol), since he was just a baby during the span of the KND TV series, but in the time frame of this story, he's about 7. During his time on the KND TV series, it was revealed that Joey did, in fact, even from infancy, possess a mastery of dodge ball unlike anyone the world had ever seen, hence, the weapons I made up for him: DodgeBombs.

Mushi Sanban (Numbuh 963)- She is Numbuh 3's (AKA Kookie Sanban's) little sister. In the TV series, I believe she was 5, but in the time frame of my story, I'd say she's around 11 now. She, like Joey, wasn't actually an operative in the Kids Next Door during the TV series, but for the purposes of my story, I've commissioned her as operative Numbuh 963. Though she acts much like her older sister (airheaded and cluless), Mushi is actually quite intelligent and has, in the past, proven very devious, dangerous, and diabolical. Being on her bad side is not a good place to be…

Tommy Gilligan ("The Tommy" AKA "Numbuh T")- Tommy is Numbuh 2's (AKA Hoagie P. Gilligan's) younger brother. He was probably around 6 during the TV series, but in this story, we'll say he's 11 now. During the TV series, though he started out as the cloaked vigilante "The Tommy", Tommy did eventually join the KND under the alias of "Numbuh T" (a name Tommy insisted upon, despite that "T" isn't a number…he got the alias by tricking the computer into giving it to him). Tommy hero-worships Sector V. He wants to be brave and cool like his brother, but often fails to look before he leaps, so he tends to make a blunder of things, even though he has good intentions.

Harvey McKenzie (Numbuh 363)- Harvey is KND Soopreme Commander Numbuh 362's (AKA Rachel McKenzie's) younger brother. In the TV series, Harvey led Sector W in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (the final episode of the KND). Harvey is a stuck up brat who hates Numbuh 1 and the rest of Sector V, because Harvey bragged that Sector V was past their prime, but failed to prove it. In his attempt to show off, he got himself and his team into big trouble. Sector V tried to help him, but he fought it every step of the way. Sector V saved him against his will and proved themselves the better operatives. His teammates included Numbuh's 83, 84, and 85 (who was only seen briefly in one episode and failed to appear in the final episode). Harvey was 7 in the final episode. In this story, he's around 12. Harvey has some major anger issues, and is known for going into an insane spazz-attack of rage whenever anyone touches him…

Another note: Tommy took his basic training with 83 and 84.

**Extra credit **to whoever knows 83's and 84's real names! (I already know, I just wanna see if there are any other KNDorks as bad as myself out there lol)

ATTENTION READERS:

**I hAvE yOuR cHaPtErS!!**!

Okay people, since there are over 400 hits on the story, I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! And since 17 (the number of reviews so far) divided by 6 (the number of chapters so far, not including this one) rounds up to 3, I will now be holding every chapter from here on out for a ransom of 3 reviews per chapter before I will post the next chapter.

3 reviews is not much to ask, folks. I have three times that number of people that have this story on their alert list! Anonymous comment is enabled, so even those of you without accounts or those of you too lazy to sign in (lol I'm guilty of that too) can review!

Or, you can leave me a review on Deviantart, and I'll count it toward the count if you add this to the bottom of your review: []

So review, readers, or your precious updates will take even LONGER! MWA HAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!

Hope everyone had a lovely Easter~!


	8. FILE 8: Panic in the Skies

GAH! Sorry, sorry, sorry, reviewers!

I meant for this to be up so much sooner! I have literally had 3 free days in the past 2 months when I wasn't at work, and I misplaced this file for a short while…

So, my apologies to everyone. I wasn't trying to punish anyone by withholding this chapter! I just got insanely busy out of the blue! I can assure you that new chapters will come much faster now that I'm not so busy…I've already got a huge jump start on chapter 9…

Hikariclowreed gets extra credit for naming operative Numbuh 83 correctly! Kudos! And the boy's name was Lee, in case you're still wondering. Thanks for reviewing! And I totally wanted to kill Harvey too!

Astro-McPhearson has made my head explode from over-blushing! STAY WITH ME, ASTRO! DON'T DIE ON ME, DAMN YOU! THE CHAPTER IS HERE! BREATHE, ASTRO! BREATHE! XD! Thanks for the reviews, and I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! I hope I continue to please!

Thanks, LuffyMarra for your review! I'm glad you enjoyed the scene between Kevin and Gwen, and I do hope to get around to the search for Ben sometime in the next few chapters lol! Eventually, it will come!

Thank you, CodeLyokoIsTheBest, for taking the time out of a busy school schedule (I feel your pain, friend!) to review! Numbuh 4 is one of my favorite characters too!

MusicStar21, your update has arrived!

Kat and Nini, thanks so much for your kind words! I'm proud to be not only drug free (reviews are my anti-drug lol), but OC-free as well! Lol! I feel the exact same way about OC's…they just subtract from a good storyline…

Treuan Xela, oh no…I'm quite dead…I'm posting from BEYOND THE GRAVE! (dramatic thunder and lightning) MWA HAHAHAAA! Lol! Naw, I'm just dead tired from a looong 2 months of hard work is all lol! Thanks for the review!

SplitDemonIdentity, I truly appreciated your classy critique! I'm so glad that you're enjoying the ride on the proverbial emotional rollercoaster…buckle in, cause this chapter promises to be another doozie! I almost cried myself writing it…Thanks for the review.

Nicar…well…a long pause, but not a stop, I assure you! Have you read the character profiles under "game info" on the Fusionfall sight? It's some interesting stuff, let me tell you! Thanks for the review!

Anonymous: I'm glad my notes were useful to you! It makes me glad that I took the time to add them! Actually, As cool as she is, XJ-9 is a NickToons character…sorry...If she were a Cartoon Network character, I'd have her (and Invader Zim!) in this fic in a heartbeat; however, I just have way too many characters to work with as it is…Hope you'll still enjoy this new chapter, and thanks for the reviews!

Gat'toron, don't fall off that bed now…by the way….could I borrow one of your sheets? You were right…I'm swimming in fan-drool….eeeeew….lol! Thanks for the review, and enjoy the new chapter!

Protomanfz, you get extra credit for single-handedly paying the entire ransom yourself for this chapter! Here you go, buddy! Sorry it took so long! Enjoy!

Second daughter of Eve- tallied up and put toward the effort! Here's your prize for contributing, and thanks for the review! (P.s. Don't worry…I just turned 18, and I too STILL have it bad for a good cartoon! Emphasis on GOOD…) We've both made the admission, now the healing can begin lol!

Jeff, thanks, pal! Enjoy the new chapter!

Eyelovefantasy- I figured a few years of war would tone her down and wise her up a bit…otherwise, she'd have been a very difficult character to work with, in relation to the storyline…Glad it works for you! So glad you're enjoying the story! Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy the new chapter as well!

-MOVING ON-

**FILE 8: Panic in the Skies**

After Nigel had taken control of Search and Rescue, Dexter and Mandark just sort of confined themselves to the back of the room; within view should something arise, but out of the way.

Dexter rested his elbow on the armrest of his chair and perched his chin atop his palm, deep in thought. Mandark was leaning casually against Dexter's wheelchair, watching every movement in the room with sharp, analytic eyes.

"Hmm…" Dexter muttered to himself, his expression serious.

"You got something to share?" Mandark asked, keeping his tone quiet so they wouldn't be overheard.

"Maybe…I've just been pondering some possible explanations for why we lost contact with Blossom, Buttercup, and Region C…" Dexter said.

"Theories?" Mandark asked. Dexter shrugged.

"Not exactly…nothing concrete; but a few ideas have crossed my mind…" Dexter said.

"Let's hear 'em, then." Mandark said.

"Well…as everyone knows, the day the Kids Next Door lost contact with their MoonBase, they also lost all other communications not stationed on Earth…Max said that the same was true for all Plumber communications…ever since that day, all communications broadcasting to and from the Earth have been cut off…" Dexter began. Mandark nodded, motioning for Dexter to continue.

"That included all communications routed through satellites positioned in orbit around the earth…" Dexter said.

"Which is why the only means of interplanetary communication during this war has been accomplished via means of building and broadcasting from radio towers." Mandark said. Dexter nodded.

"Precisely." Dexter said. "As we both know, this limits our communications abilities to a certain altitude…"

"Ah…I think I know what you're getting at here…" Mandark said. "Blossom and Buttercup were airborne when we lost contact with them…you think they ascended out of our transmission range."

Dexter nodded.

"Yes…as to why they would even need to ascend so far up into the atmosphere, it is not unlikely, I believe, that it is centric of whatever it is Buttercup saw." Dexter said. Mandark nodded.

"Sounds like a pretty reasonable explanation…she does seem like the type who'd probably give chase…" Mandark said. "Do you think Blossom saw the same thing, saw Buttercup chasing it, and joined the chase?"

"That's where things start getting iffy…" Dexter said. "The girls are fast…there's no doubt about that…however…we lost contact with both girls within 60 seconds of one another…"

"For our theory to remain sound…to have traversed the distance between regions q and c…whatever Buttercup saw would have to be incredibly fast…and I don't think even the Powerpuff Girls are capable of such speed…"

"I agree…not to mention something like that probably would have drawn attention…at that kind of speed, we would have had a flood of reports from regions q to c about the resulting sonic boom…" Mandark said.

"Yes, that too." Dexter said.

"So, you think maybe we're looking at two separate entities?" Mandark said.

"Three, if whatever Blossom saw is indeed an 'entity', and if you also count the UFO spotted over the compound." Dexter said. Mandark's eyes widened suddenly. He cursed softly.

"Separate, but not unrelated." Mandark grumbled grimly. Dexter looked grave.

"Odds are, yes. Three airborne sightings all within a few minutes of each other…I doubt it's coincidence." Dexter said.

"Dexter, Fuse doesn't have craft like the one Buttercup described…" Mandark hissed. Dexter nodded. Mandark paled slightly.

"…This could be a whole new invasion…" Mandark whispered.

"I highly doubt that Fuse would call for backup…in fact, it's highly unlikely that he has any backup to call, since he tends to eradicate and absorb all planets and life forms he encounters into Planet Fuse." Dexter said. Mandark picked up on the implication immediately.

"Oh god…" Mandark whispered, shocked. "This can't be happening…"

"We defeat the strongest invasive force in our galaxy…only to have scavengers come up behind it and take its place…" Mandark breathed. "Admittedly, it's brilliant…with Planet Fuse neutralized, we've let our guard down…we're exhausted from our war with them…another invasion now would…it…we don't stand a chance…"

Dexter lifted his hand to rest it on Mandark's arm. Dexter continued to stare dead ahead, watching the activity in the room with a calm and serious expression.

"Calm yourself, Mandark." Dexter began. "We don't know anything for sure. It's only speculation."

"No, it's imminent impending doom!" Mandark hissed under his breath.

"Keep in mind, Mandark; we don't know what Blossom saw, and we haven't gotten an actual description of the UFO spotted above the compound. These could be unrelated." Dexter said.

"But like you said, the odds that three sightings within 10 minutes of each other are unrelated is very unlikely." Mandark retorted.

"Also consider this: So far, we have yet to confirm that any of these three incidents have clearly implicated hostility." Dexter said. "Since earth communications are and will remain dependent on inferior radio tower technology until we can put new satellites into orbit, they may be incapable of broadcasting and/or receiving our transmissions."

Mandark raised an eyebrow skeptically at Dexter. Dexter's expression saddened. He lifted his hand away from Mandark's and clasped his hands in his lap forlornly.

"Please, Mandark…regardless of which is true…please…let us try to keep the faith of a glass half full…" Dexter said softly. Mandark's expression softened. He knew how Dexter was feeling…he felt the same way…even with his darkened outlook on the world, Mandark was also so tired of assuming the worst.

He relaxed his posture, propping his head on his hand like Dexter with a sigh.

"Well…scientifically speaking…taking into consideration the current data available to us…I suppose it's just as likely that these three incidents could just be beings from other planets who are here to help…" Mandark shrugged. He shifted his gaze to look at Dexter from the corner of his eye.

"Given the choice between them, I hope it's the latter." Mandark grumbled. Dexter cracked a small smile.

"Me too." Dexter chuckled softly.

~!~!~!~

It seemed so unreal…like a half hearted attempt to remember a dark dream…

Everything was a haze of flashing lights, gunfire, and shouting as he was dragged off by figures that had seemingly materialized from the shadows.

In fact, he was seriously doubting that any of this was real at all, until he suddenly found himself being tossed into a small side entrance door into the compound. The bright white lights of the hallway blinded him momentarily and he stumbled and fell onto the white speckled tile.

The force of his fall jarred him roughly. The pain of his elbows taking the brunt of his fall snapped him back to his senses.

He quickly stood, his eyes darting frantically for signs of his friend.

He was promptly knocked back flat on his butt when the door burst open and several people dressed in black dashed in.

"GAH! Uhn! Who are you?! What's going on?! Where are you taking me?! EDDY!"

He knew that voice!

"DOUBLE D!" He shouted, starting to scramble to his feet. He again found himself being jerked upright as two of the black clad people preceded to practically drag him down the hall after the others.

"EDDY?!" Double D cried frantically. He too was being dragged off by the black clad figures, and one of them was holding Courage as well.

Eddy struggled to get his footing as he was dragged along. Finally, he was able to plant his feet solidly. He slammed his feet down hard, effectively halting his captors and making them stumble.

"LET HIM GO!" he roared. With a strength he never knew he possessed, he threw his captors into one another. As the two crashed together, they released Eddy. Eddy jumped over them and barreled toward the figures holding Double D.

Suddenly, one of the figures threw his arms up in surrender.

"Wait! You don't understand!" He cried. He grabbed Eddy's arms as Eddy lunged at him and swiftly immobilized Eddy in a headlock.

"We're the Kids Next Door Stealth Unit. We're here for your protection!" He explained.

"Oh!" Double D exclaimed softly, ceasing his struggling. Eddy relaxed slightly and the boy released him.

"Stealth Unit? Why are we being guarded? And what's going on?" Double D asked.

Overhead, a dull roar rumbled over the compound and quickly grew in volume.

"EVERYONE DOWN!" The boy shouted, pushing Eddy to the floor. The others did the same to Double D. The floor shook as something zoomed low and fast over the compound above them.

"Sorry to be so brash, but there's no time to explain any further. Please just come with us. We'll keep you safe." The boy said, tugging on Eddy's arm to try to get him to follow. Eddy nodded bewilderedly and allowed himself to be led off by the squad.

~!~!~!~

Mojo rapped his fingers in annoyance on the dash of his steering column as he brooded angrily on the manifestation of frustration that was standing behind him.

Finally, Mojo slammed his fist down on the dash and swiveled in his chair to face him.

"Now, you human! You will listen to me as I speak on a matter most important that you must pay attention to so that I may make you to fully understand it!" Mojo barked. Kevin raised an eyebrow at him.

"…o-kay…." Kevin said slowly.

"The only reason that you have made it onto my ship without being taken away by the security set in place to prevent troublesome fools from boarding my ship and disturbing me as they should not do is that I, the brilliant and powerful Mooojo Jojo, am on a top secret mission so classified that not even security units could be deployed to make secure my ship and deal with pests such as yourself!" Mojo babbled. Kevin, his eyebrow climbing higher, remained with his arms crossed, nodding slowly.

"So I am forced against my will to do that which I wish I didn't have to tolerate by putting up with you invading my ship forcefully and without my permission, thereby forcing me to take you with me!" Mojo continued. He crossed his arms gravely and gave Kevin a stony stare.

"However, now that you are here against my will on my ship and I no longer have need to fret over raising a ruckus and attracting the attention of those who I wish not to be attentive to me at this time, you are on Mojo's turf now, kid!" Mojo sneered, pointing to himself.

"I, Mooojo Jojo, own this ship, therefore, I, Mooojo Jojo, make the rules, which you will now proceed to follow at my command, or suffer the consequences of your disregard to the orders which I will give to you!" Mojo said. For a long moment, Kevin just stared at him.

"…okay…let me get this straight…you're on a top secret mission and had to let me aboard so you wouldn't bring attention to yourself by calling in a guard unit to remove me; and now you're telling me to follow your commands?" Kevin asked. Mojo grunted in frustration and balled his fists.

"YES, stupid human boy! This is precisely the words which left my mouth and fell upon your inferior ears when I spoke them just moments ago!" Mojo growled.

"…uh…yeah….right…" Kevin said slowly.

"So, you're not part of the search and rescue effort?" Kevin asked.

"Yes and no…" Mojo said, turning back to the steering column of the ship. "My top secret mission which has been bestowed upon me in secrecy IS the seeking out and locating of a single particular individual, which is the technical definition of the phrase 'search and rescue'; however, I do this top secretly; unbeknownst to and independently of the rest of the main search and rescue force."

"Oh…who is it you're supposed to find?" Kevin asked.

"The information you ask me to reveal with your question cannot be relayed to you, as it is top secret, and as the one who is chosen to carry out this top secret mission, to reveal its details to you would breech the secrecy of the top secret mission." Mojo said. Mojo sighed.

"If you had just waited, you could have jumped aboard a mainstream search and rescue fleet ship when they returned to base and prepared for the second wave of the search." Mojo said.

"No I couldn't." Kevin said. "I'd have gotten caught and locked in a hospital room."

Mojo whirled around to face him.

"Do you mean to say with your statement that you are being searched for in the compound?" Mojo asked.

"Sort of…I kinda ditched the medlab and plowed through some medlab staff to get here…" Kevin shrugged. For a long moment, Mojo stared incredulously at the dark haired teen. Mojo's expression softened into one of sympathy.

"All of that in order to search for your missing friend…" Mojo said. Kevin swallowed thickly and nodded, trying hard not to get choked up.

"…I promised Gwen I wouldn't come back without him and a dozen yellow roses." Kevin said. Mojo's expression fell. He sighed softly.

"I'm sorry, son…but the nature of my mission allows me to neither land and allow you to carry out your search on your own nor does it permit me to alter my own course to search for your friend with you on board…you know too much about my mission for me to allow you passage off of my ship until you are cleared by one of the higher ups in the compound, and my mission is far too vital for me to deviate from my own search." Mojo said solemnly.

"What if you find whoever it is you're looking for?! You can at least do a quick sweep to look for Ben, can't you?!" Kevin asked.

"I cannot." Mojo said sternly. He rubbed his temples. "The subject of my search, whether injured or not…dead or alive…must be immediately returned to the compound upon discovery."

Mojo sighed and shook his head sadly before casting his sympathetic gaze toward Kevin.

"I am sorry, my boy…truly I am…I wish I could help you, but you have gotten yourself involved in a top secret mission and are now a liability possibly to the safety of the entire planet…I'm afraid your meddling in my top secret affairs has you trapped along for the ride, whether you like it or not."

"Mojo…please…" Kevin pleaded. "There must be a way…I have to find him!"

Mojo stared unwaveringly at Kevin and shook his head solemnly.

"Please…do not give me a reason to have to restrain or harm you…for if you do not comply with my orders, instructions given to me dictate that I must kill you in the name of planetary security." Mojo said solemnly before turning back to the console.

Kevin wavered backward a few steps and fell unceremoniously into a chair. He remained staring straight ahead for a long moment, pale and wide eyed, before his upper body slumped, he rested his elbows on his knees, and buried his face into his hands.

"I'm such a useless idiot!" He breathed to himself.

In the pilot's seat Mojo cast a sympathetic glance at the raven haired teen before solemnly resuming his work.

~!~!~!~

"GO! GO! GO!" Foul Larry shouted, ushering the children to run on ahead of him.

Mushi chanced a glance over her shoulder to make sure Foul Larry was still following them when she suddenly felt the ground shift violently from beneath her feet.

She shrieked as she toppled hard into the dirt. Shaken and a bit disoriented, she tried to scramble back to her feet dizzily. Her first attempt failed and she ended up tipping back over onto the ground.

She shook her head sharply and gasped for breath, trying to clear her wobbly double vision. It seemed to be working. Everything was coming back into focus as she sat up.

"MUSHI!" Tommy cried, having turned back to help her.

"MUSHI! GET OUT OF THERE, NOW! RUN!" Tommy shrieked desperately.

She gave a loud cry of alarm as she realized that the earth around her was riddled with deep cracks. She knew what would come next…

She scrambled clumsily to her feet and took off running, trying to get away from the cracked ground, but she wasn't fast enough.

She screamed as the very earth dropped out from beneath her feet and she began to plummet downwards into the gaping chasm that now lay beneath her. Her scream was cut short when she was winded by a sudden jerk of her body and a flash of green and orange before her eyes.

Suddenly, she was soaring sideways, then straight upwards, where she cleared the edge of the chasm and tumbled back onto solid ground! She lay on her stomach, once again too bewildered and winded to do anything other than cough and gasp for breath.

"MUSHI!" Tommy yelled, only a few yards away. She could see Harvey and Joey coming up fast behind him with their weapons drawn.

"BEHIND YOU, 963!" Harvey roared, raising his weapon to aim at her as he ran. Mushi felt a dark shadow fall over her, but before she could turn to investigate the cause, Tommy, rather than stopping as he reached her, leapt right over Mushi and brandished his weapon to the sky.

"YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING HER!" Tommy bellowed before firing several shots. Mushi shrieked as a horrible screech pierced the air and Tommy was suddenly knocked sideways to the ground, skidding several feet to lie in a motionless heap in the dirt.

"TOMMY!" Mushi cried. The screech sounded again and Mushi looked up to find herself faced with massive fusion monster reared up for a devastating strike…

Mushi yelped and barely managed to roll out of the way of the strike as the creature pounded down into the ground. Mushi rolled again, rolling to her feet and making a dash toward Tommy's still form.

Foul Larry was nowhere in sight, and with her out of the way, Harvey opened fire on the monster. Mushi could hear its' roars and Harvey's gunfire hot on her heels as she ran.

She dropped to her knees beside Tommy. He was face down on the ground. She grabbed his thick arm and attempted to pull him up, but he was dead weight working against her struggles.

"Tommy, PLEASE! Wake up! Wake up!" Mushi sobbed, struggling to loop his arm around her shoulders. His head lulled forward with a soft, low groan.

Her head whipped around to get a location on the monster chasing her, and she let out a shriek. The creature fell dead to the ground just beside her.

Shaking, she adjusted her grip on Tommy and stumbled backward a few steps. There was a short silence before a loud roar shook the ground, and in a flash of sickly green, Mushi found herself and Tommy hurtling backwards, skidding in the dirt.

Tommy let out a low groan and he raised his hand to his head.

"Tommy!" Mushi gasped, all fear of danger vanishing from her mind in favor of her friend. Mushi quickly slid her arm under his shoulders to support him, letting his upper body rest in her lap.

A pair of terrifying red eyes were fixated on them. The creature charged again toward them, its victims helpless to defend themselves…

Mushi was immediately reminded of the attack that had hurled them to the ground in the first place. She whimpered and ducked down over Tommy, holding him tightly in anticipation of the creature's immanent impact….

A loud battle cry sounded above even the thunder of the charging beast as a blur of royal blue and orange crashed into the monster's side, causing it to roll over and thrash its' way back upright.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!" Joey roared as he charged the beast, weaponless, once again.

"JOEY!" Tommy cried, managing to sit up. Joey yelped as the beast effortly sent him crashing to the ground. Joey rolled out of the way of the beast's rearing attack and was swiftly back on his feet.

"I GOT THIS GRAVEWORM!" Joey yelled to them. Mushi let out a terrified shriek as Joey narrowly escaped decapitation from the graveworm's next strike. He executed a nimble backflip over the creature's extended limb before turning back to them.

"REGROUP WITH NUMBUH 363! HURRY!" Joey finished before jumping to ricochet off of a protruding hunk of rock to hurl himself into the creature's side again.

Harvey rushed right past the two younger operatives, headed toward Joey to help him.

"FALL BACK TOWARD THE SCAMPER, YOU TWO!" Harvey ordered over his shoulder before cocking his weapon and taking aim at the monster.

Mushi helped Tommy to his feet, supporting him by letting him lean on her shoulder. The two retreated back as quickly as they could to about 100 feet from the fight before turning to look to their comrades.

They watched as Joey jumped to avoid the graveworm's strike, only to be caught dead on by a second strike before his feet could even touch the ground. With a loud yelp, he was sent hurtling right into Harvey. The two boys crashed to the ground hard.

The graveworm was upon them. It reared up for one of its signature deathblows, but Harvey managed to roll over on top of Joey and pull them both out of the way. Joey was still struggling to get back up when Harvey sprung back to his feet and opened fire on the graveworm.

Joey was still on his knees. Harvey continued to fire on the creature, meanwhile grabbing Joey's arm and pulling him up roughly. Harvey walked backwards steadily as he fired, doing his best to help the staggering blonde get some distance between himself and the graveworm.

"Mushi!" Tommy panted. He held his weapon out to her and flopped gracelessly to the ground. Mushi nodded and took Tommy's weapon, then turned back toward the battle.

Joey finally seemed to get his footing.

"CRAP! All this blaster is doing is irritating it!" Harvey growled.

"Skin's too strong up top…" Joey panted. "You gotta hit the soft underbelly."

"oh great! How are we supposed to…" Harvey began. Joey jerked away from him and struck a powerful fighting stance.

"Just get ready…" Joey said before charging the graveworm.

"NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE ANOTHER HIT LIKE THAT!" Harvey cried in alarm, but his words were of no use. Joey threw himself into the beast's side with all his might, making the beast bellow with rage. The beast whipped around, throwing Joey brutally into a massive slab of metal debris, before rearing up.

"NOW, HARVEY!" Mushi yelled, skidding to a halt beside Harvey and firing her weapon at the graveworm's exposed vulnerable point.

Harvey forced his concern for Joey out of his mind and raised his weapon. With a few well placed shots, Mushi and Harvey blasted the graveworm swiftly in two. The beast toppled to the ground with a wounded yowl, where it convulsed and died within seconds.

"Joey!" Mushi cried, dropping her weapon in her dash toward the little blonde.

Joey's back was propped up against the metal wreckage he'd been hurled into. His head drooped weakly and his chest heaved with every labored breath. Harvey and Mushi were at his side shortly.

Harvey grasped his uninjured shoulder anxiously and Mushi laid her hand over Joey's. Joey coughed weakly and raised his head.

"JOEY! Joey, you'd better not be dead, man!" Tommy growled between his teeth as he limped over to the blonde's side.

"N-n…n-not today…" Joey choked between gasps. "Gi-give me a hand, will yuh?"

Mushi and Harvey each looped one of his arms around their shoulders and carefully lifted him to his feet. He couldn't bite back the sharp cry of pain that the motion caused him, and for a moment, his body sagged limply against theirs.

"GOD Joey…rushing a GRAVEWORM without a WEAPON…I swear, if this doesn't kill you, I WILL!" Harvey hissed anxiously. A strangled chuckle escaped Joey.

"Get in line, Harvey…" Mushi grumbled tearfully.

"Ha-harvey called it first…rather…quick and painless…fr-from him th-than…slow n' brutal…from Mushi…" Joey chuckled breathlessly, trailing off into a harsh fit of coughs.

"Don't talk, man…save your strength." Tommy said.

"He's hurt pretty bad…we gotta get him to the Medlab stat…" Harvey muttered, scanning the terrain. "Where's Foul Larry?"

"Oh no…" Tommy whispered fearfully. "He fell…I saw him fall into the crevice that the graveworms made when they made their way up to the surface…"

"He saved me…" Mushi realized.

"Uhn…we gotta find 'em 'for more graveworms do…" Joey whispered.

~!~!~!~!~!~

Her expression was solemn as she made her way back over to the couch with a Styrofoam cup in hand. She sat down next to her quietly weeping teammate and offered her the cup.

"Here, Numbuh 3. Drink this. It'll make you feel better." She crooned gently. Kuki looked up at her and hiccupped pitifully. She timidly reached out with shaking hands and plucked the cup from her teammate's hand.

"Thank you." She sniffled softly. For a long moment, she just stared forlornly into the cup.

"Go on." Abby urged. "Drink."

"'S Numbuh 5's famous hot coco; made it special with extra whipped cream and marshmallows just for you." Abby said. Kuki sat in silence, trying to choke back a sob.

"I'm sorry…" Kuki gasped, her shoulder's trembling. "I just…"

"It's okay, baby." Abby soothed, laying a hand on Kuki's shoulder.

"Numbuh 5 probably gonna need to make a lot more where that came from…" Abby sighed sadly,

leaning back into the couch cushions and casting her gaze to the ceiling. They sat in relative silence for a minute, the only sounds being Kuki's poorly contained whimpers and sniffles.

Abby reached over and plucked a box off tissues off of the side table, offering them to Kuki. Kuki took them with a small nod of gratitude. Abby rested her hand on Kuki's back and waited until she was done before addressing her again.

"How did the boys take it?" Abby asked softly. Kuki shook her head.

"When I got back, I reported straight to Father…I'm sure he told Numbuh 1…I haven't seen him yet, so I don't know how he's taking it, and I haven't seen Hogie yet either…I'm pretty sure he doesn't know about it yet." Kuki said. She sniffled. "Even if I had run into him, I couldn't have told him…"

"Not just because of orders, is it?" Abby more stated than asked. Kuki shook her head.

"It's true that I wasn't even supposed to tell you about this yet…but I…I just…" Kuki sobbed softly.

"It's okay. I know. You just needed a friend to talk to." Abby soothed. "Ain't nothing wrong with that, baby."

Kuki nodded.

"I mean…I know you loved him just as much as the rest of us…it's just…I don't know why…I-I thought…I don't know…it's like it'd be easier to tell you…" Kuki stammered. Abby nodded.

"That I'd probably take it a little better." Abby finished. Kuki nodded.

"You're so strong, Abby…even though I know this hurts you just as much…you're always just so strong…" Kuki whispered.

"I know what you mean, Kooks. It's okay. You can fall back on me, girl. As long as you need me, you can count on me to be strong fo ya." Abby said, looping her arm soothingly around her teammate's shoulders. Kuki sniffed and looked up at Abby with watery eyes.

"Thank you, Abby…b-but…you know…We can be strong for you sometimes too…" Kuki stammered. "I-I mean…you just found out that your parent's are…and Wally…I…can't imagine…I…I feel so selfish for being like this when you…"

Kuki stopped and took a deep breath, looking right into Abby's eyes. "…you don't have to always be the strong one…"

Abby smiled.

"I know that's right, girl." Abby said, surprisingly calm. "Don't you worry about me. I'm gonna be okay."

"I know my friends. I know my limits. I know who to go to when I need strength." Abby said thoughtfully.

"Numbuh 1?" Kuki asked. Abby chuckled.

"Actually…usually, yeah." Abby shrugged.

"And he comes to you too usually." Kuki said. Abby shrugged and gave a curt nod.

"Yeah. We got each other's backs. Nigel and me…we practically family, you know." Abby said. "Thinkin' on it, we got us a beautiful friendship."

"You two make a great team." Kuki said. Abby smiled and nodded.

"That we do." Abby said. Her smile faded slowly.

"So Hoagie doesn't know yet…" Abby asked softly. Again, Kuki shook her head, and a fresh wave of tears flooded her eyes.

"Orders or no…I don't think I could have told him even if I had run into him…" Kuki said, her voice breaking. "I couldn't do that to him…I don't know how I could possibly do it…they…they were best friends…it…it's just too cruel…"

Abby bit her lip and rubbed Kuki's back soothingly.

"I know…don't you worry…you been through enough, Kooks. I know how to handle Hoagie. When the time's right, I'll break the news to him." Abby said. There was a long silence between them.

"Wh-what about Joey?" Kuki whispered hesitantly. Abby physically winced. Tears stung at her eyes.

"H-he…did you ever hear him mention anything…in case something like this happened to him? If he had a plan for Joey?" Abby asked, her voice strained. Kuki shook her head.

"Not that I heard…" She said. "I do know that he doesn't have any other family…but…I know a lot of troops have had wills made out just in case something happened…I don't know if he ever made one out…"

She paused for a moment, deep in thought, before sighing tearfully.

"If he did have a will, I'm sure he'd have kept it in his desk drawer back in his quarters in the Blackhead Mountain Compound for us to find when his quarters were emptied…but that won't do us any good since the Magic Tree of Nowhere was set on fire during the battle and the whole compound went with it…" Kuki said.

Abby nodded stiffly, trying not to cry.

"Well, we'll get together and discuss it as a team. Maybe he said something about this to Hoagie or Nigel…" Abby said. Kuki sniffed.

"I hope so." She whispered. "But…"

"But what if he didn't?" Kuki asked hesitantly. "What's going to happen to Joey then?"

"Then the team's going to get together and we will work something out." Abby vowed. "We will take care of Joey."

Suddenly, the two girls noticed a distant rumbling that was getting closer and louder fast. Within seconds, the whole room was shaking and something roared by low overhead.

"What was THAT?!" Kuki cried. Abby stood up quickly.

"I'd know that engine roar anywhere…that's the HF-666!" Abby hissed.

"The HellFire-666? The jet that Hoagie, Mandark, and Mojo were designing?!" Kuki gasped. "Are you sure!?"

"Whenever Hoagie has any spare time, he's in his garage working on that engine…and my free time is always with him…it's the same distinctive sound." Abby said.

"But that's a fighter jet! A dangerous fighter jet! Dexter said it's a death trap with a turbo drive and that no one should operate that thing unless…" Kuki began.

"Unless it's an emergency." Abby said. She turned to Kuki. "We're under attack."

Within seconds, the two girls were out the door and running through the labyrinth of halls that made up the living quarters. Two corners away, their rush toward Central Command was abruptly halted when they crashed into a team of operatives who were also in a great hurry.

"UMPH!" Abby exclaimed as she fell winded to the ground. Kuki let out a little squeal as she hit the floor beside her.

"KND stealth unit! Priority mission! Clear the….oh…poop…" one of the operatives mumbled once he got a good look at the two girls he had bumped into. Abby stared at the group in disbelief as she got to her feet.

"Oh…uh…Stealth Leader Numbuh 5, ma'am…" An operative stammered. The rest of the group got to their feet and quickly stood at attention in perfect formation in front of Abby.

"Numbuh 5?" Double D asked, confused by the abrupt stop to the equally abrupt whirlwind of motion.

"Double D? Eddy? Courage? Hey…isn't this one of your special squads, Numbuh 5?" Kuki asked as she got to her feet. "What's going on here?"

"Yeah, Numbuh 860…What is going on here?" Abby asked, her tone low and dangerous.

The young redheaded operative figited, his gaze darting around nervously.

"Uh…what do you mean by that, Numbuh 5, Ma'am?" He asked.

"I mean, Shawnnie, why is this unit assembled and rushing around with Double D, Eddy, and Courage in such a hurry?" Abby asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"U-um…we were…uh…all spending some quality time together to get to know each other as a team and…uh…er…we were…racing Double D, Eddy, and Courage to the mess hall; loser buys winners ice cream?" The boy stammered.

"Boy, don't you lie to me! You may be the stealth squad, but you can't hide from me! I trained this team, I brought it together, and I run the stealth tactics faction of the global KND!" Abby warned. "Now you better tell me the truth right now! Who recruited this squad and what is your objective?"

"Um…well…the Soopreme Commander did, Numbuh 5, Ma'am." 860 said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Numbuh 1?" Abby asked. 860 nodded enthusiastically. Abby raised an eyebrow at him skeptically. She quickly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt to whisper in his ear.

"Your current target of interest who you are supposed to be keeping a eye on…he commissioned you for a mission." Abby said lowly and skeptically. "Did he find out you were following him?"

"No ma'am…I don't think so…he didn't act like he knew…I think he just called on us because we were the only unit that didn't go into battle yesterday, so he thought we'd be the best choice to utilize on such short notice…" 860 whispered. "I would have turned down the mission if I could have, but he's the Soopreme Commander, and if he didn't already know we were tailing him, turning down a mission from him without a good reason would have been a dead giveaway!"

"So basically, he's completely unprotected right now?" Abby hissed.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am…I-I didn't know what else to do!" 860 whimpered.

Abby nodded hesitantly and released him, taking a step back.

"Why would he commission one of my squads and not inform me?" Abby wondered aloud.

"I couldn't tell you, Ma'am…we're as confused as you are, to be honest." 860 shrugged nervously.

"What is your objective?" Abby asked.

"Protection detail, ma'am. To follow Double D without his notice and to be prepared to defend him at all costs on Courage's call." 860 said.

"Follow me? Secretly? How long have you…defend me at all costs? From what? Who would possibly benefit from attacking me? I'm a citizen! Why am I of such interest to the Soopreme Commander? And Courage's call? What is going on here?!" Double D asked, shaken.

"860?" Abby asked expectantly. The boy threw his hands up in surrender.

"I don't know! I don't know! The Soopreme Commander went to the MedLab to see Mandy…and you know we can't hide in such high traffic-small quarters areas as the MedLab, so we had to wait for him outside it…he came out, issued a summon for us, met us in front of the Ops Center, and gave us the orders!" 860 cried. "We don't know why he bypassed you in the chain of command or anything…we figured it had to be important for him to do that…He gave us Double D's name and the orders, no other who's, what's, or why's! That's all! Nothing else! Honest! I swear!"

"He went to see Mandy…? In the Med Lab?" Double D said hesitantly. Suddenly, all the color drained from his face. "…oh….oh God…please no…she…she can't be dead…"

Everyone stared at him.

"…No…Mandy's not dead…" 860 said slowly. "She was injured somehow…but she's in stable condition…expected to recover…"

"How'd she get hurt? I didn't see her on the battlefield." Abby said. 860 shrugged. Abby's eyes locked on Double D. She strode over to him, inching closer and closer until she had him backed up against the wall. She rested her palm on the wall, inches from his ear.

"So, Double D…" She began casually.

"Yes, Miss Numbuh 5?" Double D asked, doing a pretty good job of looking calm.

"So, this protection order on you…obviously, it's linked directly to Mandy…." Abby continued. Double D shrugged.

"Tell me, Double D…why would you, someone who calls himself an unimportant citizen, need protection as a result of Mandy's hypothetical death?" Abby asked coolly. Double D kept a completely calm demeanour.

"…Classified." He responded stoically. Everyone stared at him.

Courage let out a long whine.

"Ooooh, this is not good!" Courage whimpered.

"Numbuh 3…don't let the dog out of your sight." Abby commanded. Kuki nodded and stepped up to stand in front of Courage with her arms crossed.

"This boy and the dog…they ain't no damned citizens!" Abby said lowly, her sharp eyes returning to Double D, who remained completely expressionless.

"Double D?!" Eddy asked anxiously.

"I'm sorry, Eddy." Double D said softly.

"Um…orders, Ma'am?" 860 asked.

"That fool boy there got nothin' to do with all this…but he's comin' along anyway…" Abby said.

"Why!? You just said it yourself and it's true! Eddy has nothing to do with any of this!" Double D hissed.

"If we haul you off and leave him, he'll cause a ruckus…and I'm sure that's exactly what you want…" Abby said, roughly spinning Double D around and holding his arms behind his back.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing, you crazy broad? What kind of person roughs up a blind kid?!" Eddy barked, striding toward Abby. He was quickly stopped as two stealth squad members stepped up beside him and took a firm hold on either of his shoulders.

"Shut up and walk quietly like a good boy and I won't have to ponder on feeling less guilty roughing up a kid who's just short and loudmouthed." Abby growled.

"Courage, Eddy, do what she says. Everything's going to be okay." Double D said. Abby strengthened her grip on him painfully and pulled him close to speak into his ear.

"You best do the same, kid; cause if any of you try anything funny, I swear…I will shoot to kill…" Abby said. Eddy and Courage gasped while Double D remained stoic. "You have been warned."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, sister." Double D said boldly, shocking everyone. "I'll come quietly."

"You best keep that saucy mouth in check or you'll be coming unconsciously…" Abby warned. She gave him a little shove forward. "Walk."

Kuki bent over and hesitantly scooped Courage up, half expecting him to bite her, but he gave no resistance.

"Where are you taking us?" Eddy asked hesitantly as the two stealth unit operatives pressed him forward.

"Somewhere where we can continue this little chat all private-like and uninterrupted." Abby said eerily.

~!~!~!~

"Take it easy, 4.1…lean on us…we'll have you back to base soon…" Harvey said, motioning for Mushi to help him support Joey.

"I'll scout ahead for Foul Larry." Tommy said.

"Good idea." Harvey agreed. "Be careful."

They had to walk slowly, and even then, it was obvious that Joey was in a lot of pain. Tommy scrambled to the edge of the chasm to peer down to the bottom.

"I see him!" Tommy called to the others. He turned back to the chasm.

"Foul Larry! Foul Larry! Can you hear me!?" Tommy called anxiously. A low groan echoed out from the gaping chasm. Down on its floor, Foul Larry was regaining consciousness.

"Foul Larry! Hey! Are you hurt? Can you get up?" Tommy called.

"I'm a lil' banged up, T-man…but I'z alright…" Larry called back as he struggled to his feet.

"I can stand up, but I'm not so sure about gettin' up outta dis here hole…" Foul Larry said. "Everybody up there alright? Those Gravewoms gone?"

"We took care of the Graveworms…Joey's hurt bad, though!" Tommy replied.

"Let's take a look here…" Harvey said, looking over the edge of the crevice while supporting Joey between himself and Mushi.

"Aw, dang, lil soulja boy!" Larry hissed upon seeing the injured blonde.

They all jumped when a distant bellow rang through the air.

"More Graveworms…we…gotta get…get him out…before they get to us…" Joey said weakly. He swayed dangerously and suddenly slumped forward limply between his teammates.

"Joey? Joey!?" Mushi cried. Harvey hissed a curse under his breath and gently lowered the blonde to the ground.

"He's unconscious…" Harvey muttered. "Crap! This is fusion toxicity syndrome!"

"But it hasn't even been 20 minutes! Dexter said he'd be safe for an hour before he'd be in danger without the antifuse vaccination!" Mushi cried.

"He did, but I imagine that the time frame he gave us is an estimate based on the statistic of the average sized operative…Joey is half the size of the average operative and just go through fighting twice as hard…" Harvey said.

"…giving him a quarter of the average time…" Tommy finished.

"We gotta hustle, team! We gotta get Foul Larry out of there and get 4.1 to the MedLab now!" Harvey barked.

"No! Y'all kids get moving back to base right now!" Foul Larry ordered.

"We can't just leave you here!" Mushi cried.

"You can and you will, China Doll. More Graveworms is on the way right now…they be here before y'all can get me outta here. You gotta run now, get back to the SCAMPER before they catch up wit chu! Carryin' Lil Soulja Boy gonna slow you down as it is! I'll hold off them monsters 'till you get up off the ground!" Larry urged.

"But…" Tommy began.

"Don't argue with me, T-man! I am an imaginary friend, and I know what's best when it come to children!" Larry said sternly.

"Go! I be alright! I can take them graveworms solo! Get Lil Soulja Boy back to base and just tell Ops what's goin' down! They'll have another team out here to get me before you can say "Magic Johnson"!" Foul Larry assured them. "I be alright! I meet up witchu in the mess hall in an hour to sign Lil Soulja Boy's get well card! I promise on my honor as an imaginary friend!"

"I hate to say it, but he's right, team…" Harvey said, hefting up Joey's limp body to carry him piggyback.

"Thank you, Foul Larry. Please be careful." Harvey said.

"I will. Don'tchu be worryin' bout ol' Foul Larry, now. He take care uh hisself!" Larry boasted.

"I'm holding you to your promise, Foul Larry!" Mushi called.

"Okay, China Doll. I'll be sure not to disappoint!" Foul Larry responded. "Now y'all get moving before we all gotta take a trip to the vet to get wormed! Go! Go!"

With that, Harvey, Tommy, and Mushi turned and took off back toward the SCAMPER as fast as they could.

~!~!~!~

His hands gripped the controls so tightly that his knuckles turned white under the thick brown leather gloves. He was tense-completely focused on piloting the dangerous craft.

The HF-666…HF stood for HellFire, and the 666…well, the machine was just that badass that it needed the embellishment of the numerical representation for hell to complete it.

The HellFire-666…the machine was a result of the work of one evil boy genius, one evil monkey genius, and the genius of a creative-minded boy flight enthusiast. Reflecting its creators, the machine itself was ingenious in its propulsion, design, and weaponry. It was incredibly complex to operate and highly sensitive. Only the sharpest of aviators could even hope to roll it out of the hanger onto the runway without blowing themselves to kingdom come.

It was built for speed. The frame was very light, and therefore, fragile. A single hit would instantly shatter the entire craft; and that change in pressure and that velocity meant instant death for the pilot, which is why no one bothered to keep a parachute on board the craft. A parachute was nothing but a pointless burden to keep in the craft if you were sure to be dead before you found yourself freefalling.

Instead, to pilot the HF-666 required a full space suit complete with oxygen feed, because as soon as you nudged the throttle, that craft _screamed_. Most pilots would pass out at only half the G's pulled by the machine in its ideal flight speed, but Hoagie P. Gilligan was not most pilots. Numbuh 2, one of the most famous pilots in the KND, could handle it.

It was a sheer thrill to him to climb up into that cockpit. Dexter had been livid when he discovered the machine. He would have had it destroyed had its creators not managed to convince him that its speed and agility could come in handy in the war effort. The machine was safe from being disassembled under Dexter's one condition that it only be used in an emergency.

Yes, Hoagie really really really wanted to fly the HF-666, but no matter how great his desire to do so, it didn't have any part in his ruling of an 'emergency'.

He was actually starting to think that maybe he'd jumped the gun on his call…after all, he was tired and still a bit jumpy from the battle the night before.

When Nigel had announced the end of the war, Hoagie's war-frayed mind hadn't completely embraced the announcement. He trusted Nigel without a doubt…it was just this feeling he had…

It didn't feel like the danger was gone, so Hoagie was still on edge, rearing and ready to go when the UFO report came in. After so many years of battle and suddenly seeing everyone around him let his guard down, the report just really scared Hoagie, and he went straight into red-alert-must-vaporize-nuke-terminate-the-enemy-now-once-and-for-all desperation mode.

He just wanted this war to end; and now that he was in the cockpit of what Dexter deemed to be "the death trap with turbo drive only to be used in emergencies", Hoagie was beginning to have second thoughts on his criteria for defining an "emergency". In fact, what he was doing now fell more into the in-between areas of the categories of "death wish" and "attempted suicide".

Then again…during the entire span of the war, they'd never had any UFO situations…at least those entailing actual aircraft…Fuse didn't use aircraft, only creatures; and all of the aircraft on the planet were united against Fuse…

From what Hoagie gathered from the stealth unit's report, the UFO seemed to be targeting a specific individual…the identity of the individual was unspecified, but the person had to be someone important to have a UFO after them…and if it was someone important in danger, Hoagie was probably friends with whoever the target was…

…That was one thing that _didn't_ fly with Hoagie P. Gilligan.

Just the thought of one of his friends…Nigel or Kuki or…god forbid…Abby in danger was enough to jolt that shaky, sickly feeling of desperation back through his bloodstream.

Even if it wasn't someone he knew who was being targeted, Hoagie told himself, if the target was captured or killed, someone somewhere was losing a friend, brother, sister, son, daughter, cousin…you get the idea; and he didn't want anyone to feel that pain so long as he could help it. It was enough to keep his confidence going.

…That, and it wasn't like he could lead his platoon back into the hanger just so that he could switch aircraft during a possible aerial attack. Not the smartest move…

Yes, Hoagie P. Gilligan was afraid. The feeling was nothing new to him. Hoagie's teammates in Sector V knew all about Hoagie's shaky self-confidence. They knew that, despite the goofy front he put up, Hoagie kept a load of worries at the back of his mind.

When he was around his teammates, he drew strength from them…and was strong for them; but dire situations aside, Hoagie was a sensitive-hearted guy.

Hoagie was a handiman. He built and repaired just for the joy of it. He was glad to help anyone fix anything, just for the challenge of the job and the reward of the happiness it brought to the person who needed his help. He could never bring himself to turn down a job; no matter how daunting it seemed. He had to at least try…but in the end, there was rarely a repair that his cleverness and ingenuity couldn't find a fix for - even if it did often take him a few tries before he got it right – but that never deterred him.

Every job was a challenge to him, and when he didn't get it perfectly the first time, he would keep at it until he got it. He preferred to figure things out on his own, but if he ever found himself truly stumped, he still didn't give up. He was stubborn. He refused to let anyone else take over a job that he agreed to take care of. He'd take a break and try consulting a book, just for a hint; and if he still found himself stuck, he'd try to find someone knowledgeable on his task for advice…he tried to save consulting the resident geniuses such as Dexter, Mojo, Utonium, and Mandark, however, as a last resort.

He learned a lot that way and grew into quite the accomplished handiman….however…there was one task that no book…no amount of experience…not even all the resident geniuses together could ever solve…

For all his knowledge and resources, Hoagie was ashamed of himself for being completely useless in the most vital repair of the most vital component known to human kind…

…Hoagie P. Gilligan could not fix a broken heart.

When something can't be fixed, Hoagie decided, the only solution was not to let it break; and it was with this objective burning in his mind that he took to the skies over the compound.

Hoagie had always loved to fly…but in the past year or so, the magic had begun to wear thin. He had always thought the world to be so beautiful from up in the sky, but now, looking down on the world below only brought a cold, sinking feeling to the boy's heart.

From up in the air, the true extent of Fuze's reign of destruction hit full force. Down below, there were no longer beautiful sparkling blue waters or rolling hills of pastel flowers…everything as far as the eye could see was the misty, murky, acrid, sickly green disease of Fuze choking the life out of his once beautiful home.

Hoagie shook his head, tearing his eyes away from the dismal sight below him.

"Eyes on the prize, Gilligan…" He whispered to himself. "We can fix this…just need to focus…"

He flipped a few switches above him and tapped his communicator.

"Numbuh 2 to ground…Launch successful. I'm in the air over the west wing of the compound…lay it on me, fellas…what am I looking for and where can I find it?" Hoagie asked. Nigel's voice replied.

"Stand by, Numbuh 2…We're waiting for the Stealth Unit to give us more details…for now, increase your altitude by another 50 feet and keep your eyes peeled…we have incoming transports on their way home from search and rescue…they aren't equipped for aerial battle, so they're sitting ducks if our UFO decides to go after them…" Nigel said.

"10-4, Numbuh 1…" Hoagie responded. Hoagie increased his altitude, casually glancing back to confirm that the rest of the fighter pilot squad was following him; and that's when something caught his eye.

"Numbuh 2 to ground…I think I've spotted something…" Hoagie said. "Something fast…"

~!~!~!~

Mushi sobbed heavily, stroking the back of Joey's hand gingerly. He lay limp and pale across the seat of the SCAMPER with Mushi kneeling parallel to his waist, and Harvey kneeling at his head.

"Can't this bucket of bolts go any faster, Numbuh T?!" Harvey barked.

"I've got the peddle to the metal, sir!" Tommy cried, already overwhelmed with anxiety to the point of trembling.

"What's our ETA?" Mushi asked. If he were in less pain and not about to have a panic attack, Tommy would have laughed at the phrase that was the military equivalent of "are we there yet?", but under the current circumstances…

"We'll get there when we get there, woman!" Tommy snapped.

"What was that, tubby?!" Mushi growled. Tommy scowled to himself.

"I can see the base ahead…we'll be landing in 5 minutes, so seats in the upright position, bags stowed under the seat in front of you, table trays locked into positions, and…" Tommy was cut off by Harvey.

"Save your stupid jokes for later, Numbuh T! I am in no mood!" Harvey growled. Tommy grumbled to himself under his breath and decided to try his communicator again.

"Region C Search and Rescue to Base! For the love of corn, PLEASE! SOMEONE respond!" Tommy groaned.

~!~!~!~

"What is it, Numbuh 2?" Nigel asked eagerly, gripping the headset hard in his anxiety. Suddenly, there was a loud cry behind him as the same operative who had given him the status report earlier jumped up out of her chair.

"Region C!? Tommy! Yes! Finally!" She cheered. She was shaking, and her eyes were tearing up with sheer relief.

"You got through to Region C?!" Nigel asked. A wave of relief washed over him momentarily, knowing that Hoagie's little brother was alive; but almost instantly, he was reminded that Hoagie himself was still in a possibly dangerous situation.

"Get a status report from Region C." Nigel said. "Find out what happened, and make sure everyone is alive, well, and accounted for!"

"Yes sir!" The operative said.

~!~!~!~

Tommy's heart pounded and his hands shook as a wave of relief washed over him.

"Tommy…er…I mean…Numbuh T! This is So- er…I mean Numbuh 83! Good to hear from you! What is your current situation?" A female voice responded.

"Sonya! Man is your voice music to my ears!" Tommy laughed. "Listen…we're on the way back to base…ETA is 3 minutes, and we need medics ASAP. Numbuh 4.1 is down…he's suffering Fusion Toxicity Syndrome and is badly injured...Numbub 363 and Numbuh 963 are a bit scuffed up…possible minor injuries…and I think I could use a medic myself…"

"Oh dear…I'll make sure they're waiting for you when you land…What happened, Tommy?" Numbuh 83 asked.

"We were ambushed by Graveworms…Listen…Foul Larry fell into a crack that the Graveworms created…he's trapped down there…he told us to leave him behind so we could get Joey to a medic in time and send for help for him…" Tommy said. "You gotta send someone fast…there were more Graveworms on the way when we left…I don't know how bad Larry was hurt when he fell; so I don't know how long he'll last down there fighting on his own!"

There was silence over the communicator.

"Sonya? Numbuh 83, did you hear me?" Tommy asked.

"I-I…I'm sorry, Tommy…I can't send anyone out right now…and you need to get here, land, and get inside as soon as possible..." Numbuh 83 stammered.

"What?! Why?!" Tommy asked. He jumped as a familiar aircraft screamed past at an incredible speed overhead.

"…That's my brother's squad…" Tommy murmured. His eyes widened. "Sonya! Is that my brother?! Is he piloting the HellFire-666?!"

"What's going on?!" Tommy cried. "He's only supposed to use that in an emergency! I thought the war was over!"

"Are we under attack?!" Tommy gasped. There was a long silence. Mushi and Harvey stared at him.

"Um…that's why I can't send anyone out…all departing flights have been suspended until an unknown aerial threat is neutralized…" Numbuh 83 said. "Please, Tommy…just be careful, keep your eyes peeled, and get on the ground and into the compound as fast as you can…"

Tommy's eyes followed his brother's craft for a few more seconds before he bit his lip.

"I'm beginning my descent…requesting clearance for landing in landing bay 9…" Tommy said.

"Clearance granted. You're clear to land. Medics will be there any second." Numbuh 83 said. "Glad to have you back, Tommy."

~!~!~!~

Hoagie's eyes widened as suddenly, the blur his eyes were following took a sharp turn and hurtled straight at him…

He jerked the controls of the HF-666, pulling the craft into a wild barrel roll to the left. It was like viewing the world from inside a washing machine with a turbo drive on the spin cycle during an earthquake. He was being violently tossed about as the out-of-control jet began a deadly spiraling plummet downward. A deafening roar rattled his him even further.

If he didn't regain control of the craft quickly, he had reason to worry even before he was close to hitting the ground that the violent pivoting would snap the wings off of the jet; and just as worrisome, snap Hoagie's neck as well. Ground, wings, or neck; no matter which gave, it meant the end for Hoagie P. Gilligan.

The g-forces acting on Hoagie's body were so strong…most anyone else would have blacked out by now…Hoagie was starting to see the blackness slowly creeping up from the edges of his vision…the g-forces were so great that, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't even lift his hands…they were glued to his sides by the intense force…

Red lights and warning beacons flashed and beeped all around him. The force of the falling craft was so great that he was now struggling just to breathe…

~!~!~!~

The landing wasn't one of Tommy's best…a bit bumpy, but taking into consideration how stressed out he was, it could have been a lot worse. Just a few scuffs. No real harm done to the SCAMPER.

As soon as they were on the ground, Tommy jumped up and opened the door for Mushi and Harvey, who carefully picked Joey up and carried him from the craft as swiftly as possible. Within seconds of their feet touching solid ground, the medics arrived, and Harvey and Mushi gently laid Joey on a waiting stretcher.

Mushi gave Joey's hand a final, quick squeeze before she stepped back to give the medics some room.

One of them approached her, but she waved him off. As he backed away from her, she suddenly changed her mind and grabbed onto his elbow. She tugged on his arm and pointed over at Tommy before dashing over to Tommy's side. She took his arm and guided it around her shoulders, supporting Tommy's weight.

She sniffled softly, but turned her face to him with a small smile. Tommy unexpectedly felt his heart skip a beat and his breath caught in his throat for a moment…it was weird…but…she was kinda pretty when she cried…

"You okay, Tommy?" She asked. Tommy snapped out of his stupor, blushing slightly. He cast his eyes to the ground, embarrassed….hoping that she hadn't noticed him staring at her like a total dork…

"I think I'll survive…" He said sheepishly, chancing a glance at her face. He felt his cheeks grow warm once more as their eyes met. "…Thanks to you…"

Mushi bashfully batted her eyelashes and giggled, blushing slightly. She hoped he hadn't noticed her staring at him like a total dork…but wow…she never thought she'd think anything like this about someone like Tommy, but…somehow…for some reason…when he was dirty, tired, and roughed up like that, he was kinda handsome…and she never noticed before how charming his smile was…

She had to look away before he noticed her blushing.

"I should be thanking you…you saved me first…" She said sheepishly. She shyly met his eyes again. "That was really brave, what you did, Tommy…"

He blushed deeply and chuckled, breaking eye contact with her sheepishly. She giggled and looked away. After a long moment, Tommy glanced back at her. When she started to turn her head back toward him, he quickly looked back at the ground.

She hesitated for a moment before leaning toward him. Tommy felt something warm on his cheek and froze, his eyes wide. Mushi's lips lingered on his cheek for a long moment before she pulled back quickly, blushing and batting her eyes.

"So, thank you, Tommy…" She said sheepishly. Tommy stared at her, wide eyed and opened mouth.

Did that just happen?

His face went fire engine red.

"…Any time, Mushi…." He breathed dreamily, and that's when the medics wheeled another stretcher over to him and helped him onto it.

He sighed blissfully, fingers touching his cheek where Mushi had graced him with his first kiss and staring dreamily up at the sky…

Traditionally, a first kiss is synonymous with unforgettable fireworks exploding in the sky all around…

…and Tommy would never forget the fiery, loud, explosive display he saw that day as he stared up at the sky

…but for all the wrong reasons.

~!~!~!~

"Numbuh 1, sir! Region C has landed safely. Medics are on scene, and a rescue team is on standby, ready to deploy as soon as the flight restriction is lifted." Numbuh 85 said.

"Excellent work, Sonya. Now-GAH!" Nigel let out a loud yelp and tore his headset off as a deafening boom rattled his eardrums from Numbuh 2's end of the line. Once he got over the initial shock, his eyes widened and he grabbed the headset desperately.

"HOAGIE?! What happened?! Are you okay?!" Nigel cried.

~!~!~!~

Staring up dreamily at the heavens, Tommy spotted his brother's jet out of the corner of his eye…

There was a sudden, loud "CRRRACK" that made everybody jump…and several loud bangs followed.

Tommy watched in utter disbelief as his brother's craft shattered into two pieces and burst into flame.

The craft spun nose-to-tail like a frizz bee for a moment before turning to an unpredictable tumbling to the earth.

Mushi's eyes darted around, looking for the source of the sound. Her eyes fell on Tommy before she could locate the source…and she did a double take back to him.

All the color had drained from his face. His eyes were wide, and his expression was one of utter terror as he stared up at the sky.

Mushi looked to the area where he seemed to be looking to try to decipher what was causing him such distress…she caught a glimpse of a ball of fire before her attention snapped back to Tommy when he sat bolt upright on his stretcher and let out an agonizing scream of anguish.

"HOAGIE! NO!"

~!~!~!~

His right wing was gone. The engines failed. There was no way even HE could pull out of such a violent tumble…even if he DID have both wings and functional engines…

…this was it….game over….

The one good thing about the pattern of the tumble was that it would slow his fall down long enough for him to voice a last request….

"NIGEL!" Hoagie cried, his eyes filling with tears as he fought to stay conscious, just long enough for his last request to be heard.

~!~!~!~

The transmission was coming in with a lot of interference, but Hoagie's words were still loud and clear.

"It's over for me, pal!" Hoagie gasped. That was when Nigel caught sight of Hoagie's craft out the window. All the color drained from Nigel's face. For a brief moment, his knees buckled, but he managed to catch himself before he fell to the floor. He felt sick…

"HOAGIE?! NO!" Nigel cried.

Dexter and Mandark looked to Hoagie's craft out the window, to one another, then back at Nigel; their hearts sinking in their chests at the horror unfolding right before their very eyes…knowing how it would end…knowing that there was absolutely nothing that they could do…no way to escape it…

~!~!~!~

Hoagie took in a gasp of air, blinking rapidly to clear the tears stinging at his eyes.

"It's been a real honor knowing you, buddy! I couldn't ask for better friends than you, and Wally, and Kuki, and Abby!" Hoagie gasped. With his waning strength, he barely managed to wiggle his hand into his side pocket. With his fingertips, he managed to feel out and capture the edge of his most prized possession, and tug it out of his pocket just far enough…

He stared down at it with a teary-eyed smile…it was his most precious possession, and he kept it with him at all times. In his darkest times, it gave him a reason to smile, and a reason to keep on fighting.

It was a reminder of better times…of some of his fondest memories. A photograph; taken before the war, when the tree house was still planted in the ground…back when he, Nigel, Wally, Kuki, and Abby were always together, and had plenty to smile about…

If it weren't for the photo, Hoagie didn't think he would ever remember a time when all five of them were together, and all five of them had genuine smiles of joy on their faces…war had long since faded those happy memories; but the photograph in his hand remained crisp and clear….as proof that such times ever existed.

If he was going to die, he wanted the last thing he saw in this world to be something beautiful…and he could think of nothing more beautiful than the priceless moment, forever frozen in time…so valuable, yet so simple that he could keep it tucked in his pocket…

… his dearest friends, all together, not a care in the world, beaming with joy on a perfect summer evening at dusk, just before the Independence Day fireworks lit up the sky…

~!~!~!~

He could hear his teammate gasping for breath, but could do nothing to help him. Tears stung at Nigel's eyes. It took all of his effort not to break down in hysterics right then and there.

He had to keep it together…

He swallowed hard and took a shaky breath.

"Hoagie! Don't give up! You…you can handle this! You're the best pilot I know!" Nigel said, his voice cracking.

~!~!~!~

Hoagie bit back a sob at the poorly masked pain in his friend's tone.

"Not even I can get out of this one, Nigel…" He said sadly. He drew a shuddering breath. "I'm so sorry…"

~!~!~!~

"I'm so sorry…" Hoagie whispered.

Nigel felt like his own heart was tearing itself apart beneath his ribs.

It hurt so much, yet he wouldn't die…

…pity…because he wished he would keel over dead right then and there, and be spared having to stand by helplessly with a front row seat to his friend's death.

~!~!~!~

Hoagie bit his lip.

"I failed again…and this time, I can't try again next time…" Hoagie said, his voice full of despair.

~!~!~!~

Nigel pulled his sleeve up to his face to muffle his sob.

"I don't have much time…so here's my last request…" Hoagie said…with…acceptance?

This was really happening…there was nothing Nigel could do…absolutely nothing…

"No…no…" Nigel whispered. "Please…no…"

"Nigel, you've got to end this war for good…" Hoagie said sternly.

"I can't!" Nigel gasped.

"Bullshit! Yes you can! You're Nigel Uno, Kids Next Door Soopreme Commander Numbuh freaking ONE!" Hoagie cried. "You never give up and you always pull it off in the end!"

"That's only because I had you, Abby, Kuki, and Wally helping me! I'm nothing without the team!" Nigel said.

~!~!~!~

Hoagie couldn't help but laugh.

"You're way too modest, Nig…cut the crap, won't you? I ain't got the time to argue with you! When push comes to shove, I know and you know that you'll find a way…" Hoagie said.

~!~!~!~

Nigel was dumbfounded of the way Hoagie had just vastly undervalued himself…

"Now promise me, Nigel! Promise me you won't give up! Promise me you'll win!" Hoagie said. Nigel couldn't speak.

"DAMMIT, Nigel! I'm running out of time! PROMISE ME!" Hoagie roared.

"I PROMISE!" Nigel choked.

~!~!~!~

"That's more like it!" Hoagie smirked, feeling a weight off his chest as a tear rolled down his cheek.

" Now…promise me that you'll tell Kuki that when you guys find Wally once the war is over, I'll be up in heaven watching, so I want her to give him a great big kiss right on the lips so I can see the look on his face when he goes red as a fire truck…" Hoagie chuckled tearfully.

~!~!~!~

Nigel's throat tightened further…

Wally was already dead…he couldn't Hoagie…not like this…

He couldn't help but chuckle bitter-sweetly…Hoagie would find out soon enough, and would find himself in the position of having to give Wally that kiss himself…what Nigel wouldn't give to see Hoagie's face when THAT went down…

Nigel choked back another sob, muffled into his sleeve.

"Tell him I missed him and that I'm sorry I wasn't there for him when he got back." Hoagie said, his voice sinking back into despair.

Nigel wanted to scream…

In less than 24 hours, he'd found out he'd never see his mother or his father ever again…his family was gone…even his cousins were gone…so was one of his closest friends…

Now he was losing another of his best friends to a war he thought was finally over.

~!~!~!~

Hoagie sniffled before continuing.

"Tell Abby I'm still not sure if I ever really deserved an amazing girl like her, but I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have had her…"

Hoagie sniffed again, breaking into a watery smile as he focused on Abby's smiling face…no one but he and Abby knew…but the photograph in his hand had been taken mere moments after their first kiss…

A throb of remorse tore at his heart. He couldn't even remember the last time he had kissed Abby…what he wouldn't give in that moment for just one last kiss to remember her by…

Hoagie shook his head sharply. He had much more left to say, and little time to say it…

"Keep an eye on my little brother for me…tell him I'm proud of him…and tell him and my mom that I love them, and that I'm sorry for leaving them like this…" Hoagie said with a sob. "I'm gonna miss you guys…"

"Hoagie PLEASE! Don't you leave me too!" Nigel cried desperately.

Hoagie struggled to manage a feeble breath.

"It's okay, Nigel…I got no regrets, now…" He said weakly. A sudden calm came over him and his body relaxed. The darkness was rapidly consuming his vision, so he closed his eyes. The panic and roar of the spiraling craft dimmed to a dull hum. "I gave my best effort to protect my home…I never grew up and never will…even now that I'm 14…I am still…and always will be…proud to be…Kids Next Door…to the very end…"

A small smile came to his face.

"Goodbye, Soopreme Commander. Take care of yourself. God's Speed." Hoagie said softly. He cracked his eyes open to look down at the photo one last time, running his thumb over the image as it blurred into darkness; and with the last of his strength, he whispered: "Numbuh 2, out…"

~TO BE CONTINUED…~

Only MUCH SOONER this time. I've already got about half of the next chapter written.

Reviews will only make it go faster! I'm on a roll this week! Keep 'em coming, people, and I'll do the same!

FusionFall ain't mine, and GOODNIGHT! I've missed you reviewer-people~! Unless you're coming after my blood for the late update…*flees the country*


	9. FILE 9: HeavenBound and HellSent

UPDATE TYME! 8D

SplitDemonIdentity- Hey, as long as you're not crying tears of agony over horrible writing, it's okay to cry lol! I'm glad you find the story so riveting; and don't worry; I'm not one for sad endings ;) thanks for the review!

Kat and Nini: Be afraid…be VERY afraid….NUMBUH 5 WILL CUT YOU D: ! lol! Here is an update for your reading pleasure =] Thanks for reviewing!

LuffyMarra- Here's a tissue! Glad you're enjoying the story…I think there will be more Kevin in chapter 10…I'm trying to work him in…Thanks for reviewing, and doggoneit! I keep meaning to read and review the story you're doing for my challenge! I'll try to get around to that this week!

Thanan314- I can't say anything now…but at the end of Chapter 10, I must yell at you….(don't worry, it's a good thing lol)…Thanks for reviewing!

Nicar- Thanks for reviewing on both sites this story is posted on! – hugs – Glad you like the story!

Cheetahchan- WooHoo! So glad you're enjoying the story! Thanks for the review!

Eyelovefantasy- I'm sorry…Lyre-19 does not respond to all reviews…all reviews are forwarded to an automatic response machine that formulates a suitable response, such as the one you are currently viewing…

…ah who am I kidding XD I would need MONEY for something like that lol! I'm just glad you take the time to leave a review at all! So, thanks for reviewing!

MOVING ON…

FILE 9: Heaven-Bound and Hell-Sent

Eddy, following Double D's instructions, walked quietly with the stealth squad as they followed Numbuh 5. Eddy remained tense and kept his eyes on Double D, ready should he start a fight; but Double D was completely silent and compliant.

Numbuh 5 stopped in front of a door that appeared to be the same as all of the others along the hallway and punched in a code. The door came open with a soft swish and Numbuh 5 nudged Double D forward. Hesitantly, everyone followed.

Eddy studied the room quietly. Since the lights hadn't been turned on yet, it was hard to make out much of anything.

"Um…Ma'am? What are we doing here?" 860 asked hesitantly once the doors had closed behind them. "I was under the impression that we'd be going to interrogations…"

"Interrogations are clear on the other side of the compound and we're under attack." Abby said.

"Now these two may not be just garden variety citizens, but they sure as hell ain't no warriors." Abby said, gesturing to Courage and Double D. "As long as we keep these guys contained and out of the way, this will do just fine."

"Besides…" She continued as she turned to bring up the lights. "I've got anything we might need right here…"

The lights came up to reveal a large sitting room dead ahead in the center of the room and a long hallway beyond it. To the right was a kitchen and dining area and the entire left side of the room was like a mini ops center, loaded with computer screens. Eddy had never seen a room like this before.

"Hey…c-can I ask a question?" Eddy began, trying not to sound frightened or too confrontational. As he expected, Numbuh 5 whirled around to face him, tense and ready for a fight. She raised an eyebrow at him and relaxed a little.

"You may." She said blandly.

"Um…where are we?" Eddy asked, even though he didn't think he'd get a straight answer.

"The Kids Next Door Quarters Hub for Sector V." Numbuh 5 answered.

"So…these are your living quarters?" Eddy asked, surprised. "No way…it's huge!"

"Not just mine…all of Sector V bunks here…" Abby said casually. "Well…when all of us are around, anyway."

"Though, lately, to help with the overcrowding problem, this place has also been a bunker for however many operatives we can fit onto couches and beanbag chairs in the living room…"

Eddy raised an eyebrow at her.

"I understand desperate times and desperate measures…but I thought guys and girls weren't allowed to bunk together under normal circumstances in the Kids Next Door." Eddy said.

"Yeah, according to the Cootie Clause of the KND protocol, you're right. That's why there are five separate bedrooms down that hall." Kuki explained. "We share the same living space, but we bunk separately. Think of this as like a miniature tree house."

"You can let go of Eddy now, but don't let him out of your sight. Eddy, go take a seat on the couch." Abby said.

"Do as she says, Eddy." Double D said as Abby led him over to the table and sat him in a chair. Eddy nodded and walked over to the couch. He was about to sit down, but quickly straightened up again when he saw Abby take out a length of rope.

"Hey! Come on, lady! He's blind! Is that really necessary?!" Eddy squawked indignantly.

"Easy, Eddy. Just…keep quiet and cooperate, okay?" Double D urged, allowing Abby to bind his hands and legs. Eddy sighed in frustration and sunk down onto the couch.

"Okay, Double D…I got some questions I want you to answer." Abby said, pacing around Double D.

"…I'm not guaranteeing anything…" Double D muttered. Abby sighed and walked into the kitchen area. She took out a large knife, a metal skewer, and a lighter wand. She set them down on the table in front of Double D.

"Abby?" Kuki asked anxiously. The rest of the stealth squad made their way over to watch nervously in the living area.

"We KND have learned to be creative in our tools, Double D; and I know you happen to be pretty creative like that yourself." Abby said. "I really hope you don't make things hard on yourself by resisting. I don't have proper electrodes or other such tools of persuasion…but if need be, I will make do with what I do have…and if you ask me, the improvised tools will do a whole lot worse than the real deal…"

Eddy felt sick to his stomach.

"Now…being who I am, I had to have some pretty gruesome training in order to hold my rank...I did not like it one little bit, and I have never had to use the training before…but I was trained in "Terrorist Interrogation". All of Sector V was. It was horrific. Even Numbuh 1 had nightmares for weeks. We each had to learn how to do it, and, in the event that we were captured, how to withstand it." Abby said.

"Frankly, when it comes to this, I'd rather be tortured than have to do it to someone else." Numbuh 5 said.

"Because of the psychological standpoint of the training, sectors complete it as a team…" Numbuh 5 said, her expression one of mild distaste.

"You had to practice on each other." Double D finished for her. Numbuh 5 paused for a moment. Before nodding.

"Mmm . You're right. We did." Numbuh 5 said. Eddy felt a chill run up his spine at the thought of ever having to torture Ed or Double D. He could almost swear that he heard Double D's faint, tortured scream echoing from the far distance…the exact scream that was forever burned into Eddy's memory from the day of Eddy's greatest failure…the Cul-De-Sac fell to Fuze…the day Fuze robbed Double D of his sight…Eddy had practically wrapped up his home and his dear friend in a bow and hand-delivered them to Fuze's front door…

"Something like that is designed to make or break a team." Double D said. "That must have had some amazing effects on the bond between teammates." Double D remarked.

"Yeah, it was definitely a huge trial of trust, but strange as it sounds, if anything, it brought us all closer together." Numbuh 5 said. She gave an involuntary shudder. "It was so hard, having to hurt my teammates…Numbuh 5 really don't like to hurt people like that."

" I ain't never used that training against anyone before, and I really don't ever want to." Numbuh 5 said. She laid a hand on Double D's shoulder. "I really and truly don't want to have to hurt you, Double D. I really don't think you're an evil guy. I think you're being misled. I'm hoping we do this the easy way…but if you choose the hard way…"

"…it will hurt me more than it hurts you, but I will use my training for the good of the Earth." Abby said, looking a little shaky.

Double D simply nodded, his expression still unreadable.

"Understood." He said flatly.

"First question…" Abby began, resuming pacing around Double D. "What is your relationship with Mandy like?"

Double D paused and looked thoughtful.

"I wouldn't call it a relationship…really, I hardly know the girl…" Double D answered. "We've chatted once or twice over lunch in the Mess Hall…but usually when I see her, it's business."

"What kind of business?" Abby asked.

"Well, before the Cul-De-Sac was destroyed, she'd occasionally come in for supplies." Double D answered.

"Do you like her?" Abby asked.

"Well…from what I've seen of her…she's not exactly the kind of person I'd generally hang out with…but I do admire her tenacity." Double D said.

"Did she ever mention anything about her life before the war?" Abby asked.

"Only that she lived in Endsville and that Grim and Billy were her friends." Double D said.

"Did she ever mention whether or not she was in the KND before the war?" Abby asked. Double D paused, looking mildly amused by what he found to be an absurd thought.

"Well…she certainly doesn't strike me as the type…" Double D almost chuckled. "Why? Was she?"

"Oh yeah…Mandy was, at one time, the Soopreme Commander of the entire global KND." Abby said. Double D looked genuinely shocked.

"Are you serious?" Double D asked. Abby nodded.

"Sure am." She said casually. "It's kinda a funny story, really…"

"You see…she infiltrated Sector V by detaining, torturing, and impersonating Numbuh 1, she convinced the Soopreme Commander 362 that I had gone insane due to an adult-engineered virus when I saw through her disguise, which got me locked up, then she locked away the Soopreme Commander with the same claim. From there, she appointed herself to Soopreme Commander, changed the KND…Kids Next Door…to the MND; Mandy's New Dictatorship…and then she proceeded to attempt to take over the world by immortalizing herself into a supernatural creature using Grim's scythe." Abby spat. Double D looked utterly shocked.

"If it hadn't been for Grim finding Numbuh 1 and teaming up with him…Mandy would have conquered this planet long before we had Fuze to worry about." Abby said.

"My word…I-I thought she was joking when she said she wanted to rule the world when she grew up…I knew she was ambitious…but…" Double D breathed.

"She's one twisted sister, honey." Abby snorted, flipping her ponytail off her shoulder moodily. "I gotta hand it to the girl…she is smart. Very smart. She is brilliant, underhanded, deceptive, and dangerous. She's a snake, Double D."

Double D was at a loss for words. His head was hung and his eyes were wide. Abby knelt in front of him and gently cupped his cheek.

"Now…Double D…Sugar, I know you ain't like that." Abby said genuinely. "You're a real sweet kid, and there ain't a doubt in Numbuh 5's mind that you got nothin' but good intentions."

Abby moved her hand from Double D's cheek to his hand.

"I know Mandy's up to something and that she's caught you up right in the middle of it." Abby said.

"N-no…no…Mandy's doing it for the good of the planet…" Double D said, his voice riddled with uncertainty.

"Please, Double D…tell me what she's up to." Abby said gently. "Mandy does not do charity work…she only looks out for herself…whatever she's doing, I guarantee that she has ulterior motives to what she told you."

Abby put her hands on his shoulders.

"Baby, I promise you…you ain't gonna be in no trouble for this…the Kids Next Door have experienced this girl first hand…we know what she's like. Ain't nobody gonna blame you for buying into her plot; and you shouldn't blame yourself for it either."

Abby gave his shoulders a light squeeze.

"She…is so powerful…scary…so deceptive…people underestimate her because all they see is a sarcastic little blonde-headed girl in a pink flowery dress; but she knows how to get into people's heads. She is dangerous. Manipulative. She can and has fooled many a person far wiser than you or I…" Abby said seriously. "Please, Double D…end it here. Tell me what's happening. How long has it been going on?"

"A-at least a year and a half….that's how long I've been working under her at least…I don't know how long she was working on her plans before I was brought into it…" Double D stammered. Abby pounded her fist on the table, making everyone jump.

"GOD! I KNEW it!" She cried. "For almost a year I've suspected she was up to no good, and for MONTHS I been tryin' to tell Numbuh 1, but he just kept brushin' it off as me being paranoid!"

"What did Mandy have you doing?" Abby asked.

"I-I was her right hand…her apprentice…my job was to take her place and carry on her plans in the event of her death." Double D said.

"And that's why you freaked out over the sudden guard detail and the news of Mandy being hospitalized?" Abby asked. "The guard detail made you assume she had died?"

Double D nodded.

"Did she ever say why she chose you?" Abby asked.

"Because I had all the smarts without the fame…I had what she needed, minus anything that would make me as much of a target as she already was. I was inconspicuous, and no one had any reason to suspect me of holding any kind of major power."

"I imagine she has her own army within our very own forces." Abby said. Double D nodded.

"Anyone of great importance? Anyone of rank?" Abby pressed eagerly. Double D nodded hesitantly.

"Who?" Abby asked. Double D looked conflicted.

"I-I…she told me not to trust you…" Double D said. Abby burst into a mirthful cackle and rubbed her hands together.

"Ooo! I'm sure she did!" Numbuh 5 cackled, making the others cringe.

"Numbuh 5 sorry…she just love the fact that she makes Mandy feel threatened…" Abby chuckled. "And for good reason too, baby!"

"It's because she knows that I see her for what she really is! I am her single biggest threat! She knows that whatever she's plotting, I'll see right through it and make sure she doesn't have her way!" Abby exclaimed.

"You catchin my drift, sugar?" Abby asked, grasping Double D's arm. "She's avoiding me…turning everyone she's manipulating against me so that you think I'm a bad guy and you'll fight me, making it easy for her to accomplish her goals!"

"…She never said you were an enemy…" Double D said softly. "She…she told us not to listen to you because you were…well…paranoid…and totally set against her…she said you may mean well, but you'd…well…take things the wrong way and totally bumble up our ticket to victory…she said…all you'd see was a plan with her name on it, and that you'd never be able to get past that…"

Double D looked up at her, his sightless eyes locking with hers.

"Mandy has a plan and a system…it's absolutely brilliant…and it works, Numbuh 5…" Double D said. "It's been proven very effective…"

"I really do believe you also have only the best of intentions…and I believe your characterization of Mandy is well informed…however…" Double D continued nervously. "…I've weighed the risks…"

"Please, Numbuh 5…Mandy's way works. The destruction of Fuze is well worth the risk. I cannot tell you anything more. Your interference could jeopardize Mandy's plans and thusly, the outcome of this entire war." Double D said. "Please, Numbuh 5…I'm begging you…stay out of Mandy's way…she can help us win this!"

Numbuh 5 was frozen, speechless.

"I-I…I thought the war was over…" Kuki whispered, shivering from the intense interrogation.

Numbuh 5 turned abruptly to look at Double D.

"…this war ain't over…is it, Double D?" Abby breathed shakily. Double D swallowed thickly, looking morose.

"…No, Numbuh 5…I don't believe it is…." Double D said softly.

~!~!~!~

Every second was nerve wracking, trapped down there in that chasm with no way of helping or even knowing if the kids had made it back to the SCAMPER.

Foul Larry paced slowly and clumsily, still a bit dazed from the heavy fall. He put up a tough front for the kids, but in all honesty, he was hurting all over. Summing up his state, he didn't believe anything was broken, but he was sure to develop some rather colorful and painful bruises before the end of the day…he'd never seen a basketball bruise before; but after a fall like that, he was just thankful that he didn't pop or something; like a real basket ball would have done.

He didn't pay much mind to his own injuries, though.

Yes, over 35 years ago, he was created for vengeance. Once he had fulfilled his purpose, he was coldly tossed aside by his creator and forced to tough it on the streets. Yes, it still hurt to think about.

However, even despite his harsh treatment…his hateful purpose…his cold abandonment…beneath his ribs still beat the heart of an imaginary friend who lived to protect the innocent. His own injuries meant nothing to him. All that mattered was that the children were safe.

Larry rubbed his back tenderly and straightened up his pain-slumped poster as best he could. He drew a deep breath and slowly let it out, closing his eyes in concentration and bending his knees rhythmically, testing their durability.

He flexed his fingers, continuing his routine of deep breathing, and began to hop from one foot to the other.

"C'mon, Ol' Larry…shake it off, homie…you tough, man…you tough…just walk it out…" Larry muttered to himself, flexing his elbows experimentally. He twisted is upper body as far to the right as he could, then to the left, wincing at the aching and tension as he did so. He let out a hiss, but repeated the motions until the tightness faded to a dull ache.

Locked his hands behind his head and arched his back. He nearly dropped to his knees from the pain that seared across his chest.

"OH, son!" He gasped painfully. "Foul Larry gonna be feelin THAT for a while to come…"

He leaned against the wall of the chasm until the pain dulled. Once he was able to stand again, he shook his wrists loosely in the air, sighed, and dragged his fingers down his face.

"S'cool, yo…" Larry breathed deeply. "I'm cool…ready to roll…"

Foul Larry straightened up and began to survey his surroundings. He let out a short snort of dismay.

"Aw, man…" He muttered. "Psh…like I can scale that bad mo fo in my sorry state…even on my best days, I think not…"

Even with his specifically designed tall, powerful basketball player's physique, the crevice was too deep for even him to conquer. He wasn't sure if he would even be able to handle it if he were in his peek condition…

He was down pretty deep…he estimated a good 40 feet at least…and the walls of the crevice sheer…any hand or foot holds he could see were few and far apart; and even then, most of them didn't look like they'd support his great size.

These sheer rock walls towered high around him on three sides, which left only one path…

Larry exhaled loudly and tilted his head slightly to the side as he examined his route of passage.

"Fo sho ain't no path of posies…but it ain't like I got a whole lotta other options…" Larry muttered. He jumped as the ground rumbled beneath his feet and a dull roar echoed in the distance. Larry raised his index finger.

"Tunnel of doom it is…" Larry said briskly. A small smirk broke out across his face. "To infinity and beyond, y'all."

~!~!~!~

"Then why did Numbuh 1 say it was over?" Kuki whimpered, shaking her head in disbelief.

"….our last battle…Mandy planned it to be the THE final battle…the deciding battle as to whether we won or lost this war. The reason the compound was emptied so suddenly was that Mandy asked Numbuh 1 to do it…to trust her…and he did." Double D said slowly.

"Numbuh 1 was involved in this?" Abby gasped.

"No…the first he ever learned of Mandy having secret plans was yesterday when she had him call out the troops." Double D insisted. "He didn't have a clue what was going on…he just decided to trust that Mandy had a plan."

"And he trusted her?!" Abby stammered. "After what she did to us?! After what she did to him?!"

Double D nodded.

"But still…why did he say the war was over?" Abby asked, plopping down in a chair with her hand to her forehead in shock.

"Mandy told him we won." Double D said. Abby pounded her fist on the table again.

"So she LIED!" Abby spat.

"No! That's not it at all!" Double D insisted. "She honestly believed that the plan had worked! We all did! She didn't make the call lightly! There was more than a year of preparation for the operation!"

"So where was she during the battle?! I didn't see her putting her ass on the line!" Abby barked.

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Double D shouted, stunning everyone.

"…What did you just say to me?!" Abby finally growled. Double D took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I'm sorry…but Mandy was…as you say "putting her ass on the line" as much as anyone…maybe even more so…" Double D said. "During the battle, she took a crack squad of no more than 6 other individuals up to Planet Fuze itself to plant a device on Fuze's surface that would destroy Planet Fuze!"

Abby's mouth hung open.

"To my classification, that is very much "putting one's ass on the line"." Double D said curtly. Abby just stared straight ahead in shock.

"S-So…did the device not work?" Kuki asked hesitantly.

"No…The device worked…Planet Fuze is dissolving…however, when the device was built, we were hoping that maybe all other Fusion beings on the Earth's surface were directly linked to Planet Fuze, and that when Planet Fuze went, they'd die as well…" Double D explained. "Since I lost my sight, I have scarcely been involved in Mandy's affairs…she has more or less left me to my own devices…I am not aware if they have a conclusive answer on the matter…but if Mandy is injured and she has involved Numbuh 1 and saw it necessary to assign me protection, then either something has gone wrong, or she is just playing things safe because she doesn't have any definite answers or courses of action…"

"Well, whether she's stuck or things are going wrong, Earth is home to everyone on the Earth Forces. It's why we fight, so we deserve a say in deciding what we do to defend it! Maybe we can help make the plans better! Merge our plans!" Abby said.

"No, Numbuh 5! Listen to me! You have good intentions, but we both know that the decisions of the Earth Force would override Mandy's! Interference will just make things harder! We could win or lose this war depending on whether or not you're willing to do things Mandy's way rather than yours! Please! I'm begging you! Just step off and let Mandy carry on! She can lead us to victory!" Double D pleaded. "Please, Numbuh 5! Please! You don't have to trust her…but please, trust me!"

"I-I…" Abby stammered, overwhelmed. She looked to her teammate. Kuki, shaking and teary-eyed, held up her hands in surrender and shook her head.

"I don't know! I don't know what to do!" She squeaked.

"Numbuh 5…you trust your teammates, right?" Double D asked gently.

"Unwaveringly." She responded immediately.

"Then keep your trust in them. Trust Numbuh 1. He's willing to trust Mandy even after all that stuff you say she did to him…and Numbuh 4 I'm certain was well aware of all that hell Mandy caused…" Double D said.

"Yeah…Numbuh 4 was there through it all…but what does he have to do with this?" Abby asked slowly. She and Kuki stared at Double D fixedly.

"Remember when I told you I was Mandy's right hand and apprentice?" Double D asked. Abby and Kuki nodded. "Well…I take that back…I was Mandy's apprentice…but Numbuh 4…He was Mandy's right hand…her iron fist…and I was his right hand."

Abby and Kuki gaped at him. Tears spilled down Kuki's cheeks.

"Wh-wha-what?" She squeaked.

"Now…I know Numbuh 4 wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but there's no doubt he had a good heart; and you know that, as his teammates, his loyalty and love for you was unquestionable." Double D said.

"He was involved in Mandy's plans?!" Abby bleated tearfully.

"In the event of Mandy's death, he and I were to team up to take her place and carry on her plans. Mandy knew that no one would take any commands seriously coming from me; so she helped Numbuh 4 build up his reputation and leadership skills…so that if Mandy died, he'd have the respect of those he was to command and they'd listen to him…I would decide what needed to be done, relay the information to him, and he'd make the commands." Double D explained.

"She was using him!" Abby cried.

"Hear me out…Mandy approached him and told him everything…she told him right up front what she wanted him for…she warned him that he would have to go behind your backs…but still…he agreed to be used…he agreed to be a part of Mandy's plans because he trusted that her plans would work. He was ready to go behind your backs because he believed that, in the end, Mandy would secure our victory with her plans, thus ending the suffering of war and bringing peace and security back to his home…to the home he shared with you, his dearest loved ones. To him, trusting Mandy was worth the risk of going behind your backs and being called a traitor if it would end the war and make the world safe again for the ones he loved!" Double D said.

Abby let out a strangled sob and buried her face in her hands.

"Please…If you won't trust Mandy and you won't trust me…trust your teammates…" Double D pleaded. He drew a deep breath and straightened up.

"...That said..." He said firmly, slipping back into a cool, defiant demeanor. "I'm afraid my compliance ends here."

Eddy's blood ran ice cold.

"I respect that you must do what you must do, Numbuh 5." Double D said. "But, at the same time, I must do what I must do."

"So…do what you must; but my mind's made up." Double D said. "My loyalty remains with Mandy."

His expression went back to that cold, blank, unreadable state…like stone.

"I will not be divulging any more information." Double D sternly.

There was a long pause.

"And I respect that you must do what you must do…" Abby said sadly, walking over to the spot where she had laid out her makeshift tools on the table. She skimmed her fingers over them as she examined them closely, and with great distaste.

"…I'm just sorry it has to go down like this, Double D…"

~?~?~?~

"HOGIE! HOGIE, SAY SOMETHING! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" Nigel bellowed.

It was no use. A body could only take so much when it came to intense g-forces.

Hoagie was unconscious by now.

Dexter wanted desperately to hit something when the thought ran through his head: Thank God for small miracles.

Being unconscious before he hit the ground would make things a whole lot gentler for Numbuh 2…but still, Dexter lamented: if there was going to be a miracle somewhere in this, why not just make it full-fledged?

Why did another comrade…another so young…have to die? Why couldn't he be spared?

Dexter and Mandark approached their devastated friend quickly.

Dexter reached up as best he could to grasp Nigel's shoulder. Sympathetic tears shone in the boy genius' vivid blue eyes.

The redhead's eyes captured Nigel's. Nigel stared into Dexter's eyes, breathing heavily.

"This can't be happening…" He whispered frantically.

"Nigel…" Dexter said softly.

"THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!" Nigel shouted.

Nigel dropped to his knees and slammed his fists to the floor. He took in a sharp gasp of air, squeezed his eyes shut, and covered his ears.

"It can't be real!" He whimpered. "It's just a dream! It's all just a bad dream!"

"It's a nightmare, and when I wake up, everything will be okay!" Nigel sobbed.

"DAMNIT! WAKE UP, NIGEL! WAKE UP!" Nigel bellowed. "WHY THE HELL WON'T I WAKE UP?!"

Nigel pushed Dexter aside, knocking the boy's flimsy standard-issue wheelchair right over as he dashed to the window.

Dexter's vision flashed red as a sharp pain jolted through his head. He lay stunned on the floor for a brief moment before tossing his head lightly, snapping himself out of it. He winced and brought his gloved hand up to his forehead where it had hit the hard tile floor.

Mandark started to go to Dexter, but Dexter stopped him.

"I'm fine…never mind me…I'll survive a few minutes on the floor…you must send for Father and Numbuhs 3 and 5…they're the only ones who might be able to help him…" Dexter said, looking to Nigel; a single tear rolling down the redhead's cheek. Mandark nodded and dashed out of the room.

~?~?~?~

"Oh no…" Courage whimpered.

"…Abby?" Kuki whispered fearfully as her teammate untied one of Double D's arms and held it in a very particular grip…

"Numbuh 3…I think maybe you should leave the room, girl." Abby said darkly.

"…please, Abby…do you really have to...?" Kuki choked nervously.

"…I gotta do what I gotta do…I gotta do everything in my power to keep my friends safe." Abby said. "Even if I don't like it."

"…You should probably leave. You don't need to see this." Abby repeated. Kuki shook her head furiously.

"You're my teammate. I'm sticking by you." Kuki said.

"Hey!" Eddy cried, his throat tight. "Come on!"

"You aren't actually going to hurt him, are you?!" Eddy said.

"Not if he tells me what I want to know, I won't." Abby said. She leaned closer to Double D's ear. "It's not too late to change your mind, Double D."

"My decision stands." Double D said cooly.

"Double D! Come on! Weren't you listening?!" Eddy yelled. "That Mandy chick's a psycho! You don't owe her anything!"

"She's not trying to save the world! She's trying to take over the world!" Eddy spat. "She's just using you to get what she wants! Don't keep helping her like an idiot, man!"

"She needs to be stopped!" Eddy cried. "Make like a canary and sing, sockhead! Tell this chick what you know!"

Double D shook his head.

"I must do what I must do, Eddy." He said softly.

"YOU IDIOT!" Eddy yelled. "DOUBLE D, PLEASE!"

"Don't you understand that she's about to go Chuck Norris on your sorry, scrawny, white ass if you don't drop the stupid "brave captured soldier" act?!" Eddy pleaded. "TALK, DOUBLE D!"

"Your friend makes some good points…" Abby shrugged, making a last attempt to persuade Double D with words. "You should see him right now, Double D. He's so afraid…he's so scared for you…he doesn't want to see you hurt…and who can blame him?"

"I would prefer to leave your friend out of this…you know I would…but I can't let him out of this room…" Abby said. "He's going to witness first hand everything that happens in this room. Whatever happens to you is gonna hurt him just as much..."

"I can understand your self-sacrifice…but can you really, in good conscience, put your best friend though this? Being locked in here with his best friend…forced to sit there on that couch while his best friend is tortured right in front of him?" Abby asked. "Is this really worth all that?"

Double D had paled slightly. His eyes widened for a long moment, before his expression fell to one of defeat.

"Eddy…" Double D said softly. "I'm sorry…"

Eddy let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry…for what I must put you through; but it's for the good of the planet." Double D said.

"WHAT?! NO!" Eddy cried frantically.

"C'mon, Double D…think about this…are you sure you want it to go down like this? It's completely up to you!" Abby said. Kuki drew a deep breath and bit her lip. She wrung her hands and tears stung her eyes as the tension in the room skyrocketed to an unbearable climax.

"I believe I've made my position clear." Double D said softly.

"DOUBLE D!" Eddy shrieked desperately.

"Boy, I ain't foolin!" Abby said, raising her voice and tightening her grip on his arm. "I'm giving you one last chance here by asking you nicely: who among our most influential individuals in the war effort are working for Mandy?!"

"I will not divulge anything more to you, and that's my final answer." Double D growled.

"Okay!" Abby shouted decisively. "That's it!"

"No more miss nice girl!" Abby said. "Now we gotta do this the hard way!"

"TELL ME WHO AMONG OUR MOST INFLUENTIAL INDIVIDUALS IN THE WAR EFFORT ARE WORKING FOR MANDY!" Abby barked.

"NO!" Double D shouted back stubbornly. He gasped and winced as she instantly jerked his arm and began twisting it painfully.

"NO! STOP IT!" Eddy screamed. "LEAVE HIM ALONE! PLEASE!"

"Answer my question!" Abby hissed.

"I will NOT!" Double D growled through his clenched teeth. Abby twisted his arm even further, earning a strangled yelp from her captive.

"PLEASE, Double D! Just answer her question!" Eddy begged.

"I won't!" Double D gasped. Abby twisted harder.

Kuki shuddered and turned away.

"How can you live with yourself, you bitch?!" Eddy spat. Tears were welling up in his eyes as he fought against the two operatives holding him back. "How can you torture a tied up blind kid?! A civilian?!"

"HE HELPED YOU PEOPLE!" Eddy bellowed. "HE DID SO MUCH FOR YOU!"

"HASN'T HE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH ALREADY FOR THIS STUPID WAR?!" Eddy sobbed.

"He chose this…he knew what he was getting in to…and he knows exactly how to make this stop." Abby said. Tears stung at her eyes as well. "Just TALK, Double D!"

Gasping for breath, eyes squeezed shut, teeth clenched, and tears of pain stinging his eyes…he shook his head.

Abby twisted harder. Double D let out a loud cry of pain.

"It's not going to take much more to dislocate your shoulder, Double D!" Abby warned.

"If it gives Mandy an opportunity to win this war for us, you can –break- it if you want to…"Double D panted.

"If you insist…" Abby said grimly. There was a loud pop and Double D doubled over. Tears streamed down his cheeks and blood streamed down his chin from biting his lip in an attempt to bite back a scream.

Meanwhile, Abby was choking back a sob.

~!~!~!~

From where he lay sprawled out helplessly on the floor, Dexter motioned for everyone to stay where they were…

…Nigel was not in his right mind, and there was no telling what he might do.

There wasn't an operative in that room who wasn't weeping for their commander and comrade.

Nigel watched in silent, wide-eyed horror as Hoagie's craft spiraled down the last 200 feet…100 feet…75…50…

A flash of red, an earth-rattling boom, and a billowing cloud of smoke and dust…

…it was over.

Nigel sunk to his knees, suddenly numb.

~!~!~!

"Now, are you going to cooperate, or am I going to have to start tearing tendons?" Abby cried, tears streaming down her own face as well. "Do you have any idea how long it takes for tendons to heal? We're talking –months-… long, painful months…"

Kuki took in a gasp of air, trying to stay strong.

Suddenly, a loud beeping ripped through the tension.

"Looks like we're taking a short break…you lucked out, kid." Abby said, releasing his arm to answer her communicator.

"Numbuh 5 here…" She said calmly.

"Yeah…Numbuh 3's here with me…" Abby said. Her expression grew quickly concerned.

"Why? What's wrong?" Abby asked. Her eyes widened. All the color drained from her face.

Fresh tears ran freely down her cheeks. Her body trembled. Her breath caught in her chest. She slowly shook her head.

"N-no…no…" She whispered.

"Please tell me that's not true!" Abby cried. "It can't be!"

"Oh…oh god…" She sobbed, sinking to her knees.

"Abby?! Abby, what's wrong?!" Kuki cried, dashing to Abby's side. Abby buried her face in her hands.

"Hoagie!" She sobbed. "It's Hoagie! He's gone!"

Kuki froze…it was almost as if an icy bolt of lightning struck her. She too paled dramatically and started to tremble as tears flooded her eyes.

"Wha-what?" She asked meekly, touching her fingertips to her lips in her own insecurity.

"He crashed, Kuki…he crashed! He's gone!" Abby sobbed. "Nigel…h-he was in radio contact with Hoagie when it happened…h-he saw the whole thing…"

Abby stood up shakily.

"H-he's in the Ops Center…He's totally lost it…he needs us…we need each other…" Abby sniffed. "We gotta go to him…"

"How…how can this be happening?" Kuki whispered. "Why?"

"Shawnnie…" Abby said, beckoning the redheaded operative over. "Numbuh 860…"

"Ma'am…I'm so sorry…" 860 whispered, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Shawnnie, this war obviously isn't over…" Abby choked. "I need you back on guard duty for Numbuh 1…"

"I will not lose another teammate to this god-forsaken war!" Abby spat, more to herself than to 860.

"We won't let you down, Ma'am…but what about…" 860 began, gesturing to Double D, Eddy, and Courage.

Double D was half slumped over in his chair, trying to catch his breath, but still casting a sympathetic gaze to Abby and Kuki. Eddy and Courage could only stare dumbstruck, completely overwhelmed.

"They're free to go…" Abby said darkly, adjusting her hat and wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Ma'am, are you sure?" 860 cried.

"I got no more use for them anymore…" Abby said. "I am DONE beating around the bush."

"Just as soon as I'm done dealing with Nigel…I'm going down to the medlab…" Abby suddenly whirled around and shattered a mirror hanging on the wall, ignoring the blood that dripped from her hand from the resulting cuts and shards of glass that embedded themselves in her hand.

"AND I'M GOING TO KILL THAT LITLE BITCH MANDY WITH MY TWO BARE HANDS!" Abby shrieked. She let out a sob and grabbed Kuki's hand, pulling her with her as she fled the room.

~!~!~!~

It was horrible…so horrible…

All they could do was sit there and watch while Numbuh 2's jet spiraled downward…in a flash of red and with an earth-rattling explosion, a billow of smoke shot up into the sky, and they knew…

…he was gone…Numbuh 2 was dead…

"No!" Tommy sobbed. "NO!"

Without warning, he jumped off the stretcher and made a mad dash back toward the SCAMPER.

"TOMMY!" Mushi cried, taking off after him. She grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop him.

"LET GO! MY BROTHER NEEDS ME!" Tommy bellowed. "HE'S STRANDED OUT THERE! HE MIGHT BE HURT!"

"I GOTTA GO HELP HIM!" Tommy shouted, tears streaming down his face.

"NO, Tommy! You can't go!" Mushi cried. "You could get shot down too! That's why the Op's Center issued a flight restriction!"

"I DON'T CARE! I GOTTA GO HELP MY BROTHER!" Tommy hollered, struggling to get out of her grasp.

"Don't be an idiot, Tommy!" Harvey said, slapping Tommy sharply across the face to get his attention. Harvey grasped Tommy's shoulders tightly, his expression pained.

"You, and I, and everyone here know that there is no way your brother could have survived that crash!" Harvey said bitterly. "He's gone, Tommy! There's no point risking your life just because you don't want to accept that! Your brother wouldn't want that!"

"NO!" Tommy screamed. "LET ME GO!"

"MY BROTHER IS NOT DEAD!" Tommy shrieked, violently throwing Harvey against the wall with a sickening "CRRRACK". With a frozen expression of shock, Harvey slid limply down the wall. Mushi gasped and lunged forward to catch Harvey as his eyes rolled back in his head and he crumbled unconscious to the floor.

This gave Tommy ample time to reach his SCAMPER and lock the door behind him.

The medics who had attempted to stop him were all forced to scatter and scramble away from the SCAMPER as the engines roared to life.

~!~!~!~

As soon as Numbuh 5 was gone, Eddy stood up. The stealth unit jumped.

"Hey, you heard her! Don't you have a set of –orders- you should be following?" Eddy growled.

The unit looked to 860.

It was a long moment before he shrugged.

"We have our orders…" 860 said. "Lets move…"

He waited until the team was out the door before turning to Eddy.

"I'm not sure what to believe at this point…" 860 said. "But I know this much…I don't want anyone else to die…"

"Leave it to me…" Double D said, his voice hoarse. "I won't let Numbuh 5 get to Mandy."

860 nodded hesitantly.

"Good luck…" He said softly before taking off out of the room.

"Double D!" Eddy exclaimed worriedly, dashing over to Double D's side as soon as 860 was out of sight.

Courage whimpered and followed Eddy.

"Hey…talk to me, man…" Eddy panted as he struggled to untie the ropes holding his friend. Double D let out a hiss of pain as his injured arm was jarred.

"Courage…you have to go to the medlab right away and tell Mandy what's happened. You must warn her…" Double D said. He was cut off by a sharp slap across the face from Eddy.

Eddy seized Double D roughly by the collar of his shirt and shook him.

"That was the stupidest thing you have EVER done, sockhead!" Eddy spat. "What the HELL were you thinking?! I am so pissed at you right now!"

"Trust me, Eddy, it's all for the greater good…" Double D said. Eddy released his hold on Double D and finished freeing him from the ropes.

"Sockhead, it damn well better be!" Eddy hissed. He helped Double D carefully to his feet. "What's the plan?"

"I'm going to slow us down…Courage, you run on ahead and warn Mandy. Don't stop for anything. We'll be there soon…" Double D said. Courage nodded.

"I won't let you down, Double D!" He said before dashing off down the hall.

"C'mon, Eddy…let's go." Double D said. Eddy let Double D lean on him as they made their way out of the room and began the trek to the medlab.

"And just what exactly do you plan to do when we get there?" Eddy asked angrily.

"You'll find out when we get there…" Double D said.

"What? You gonna use the "Art of the Blind Sockhead", listen for Numbuh 5's footsteps, and throw your shoe at her?" Eddy sneered. He groaned, clutching at his head, overwhelmed with anxiety. "How the hell did you get yourself mixed up in this mess?!"

"You got yourself tangled between two broads, Double D…BOTH of whom are CRAZY!" Eddy said. "Mandy will thrash ANYONE on a whim, and Numbuh 5 is out for BLOOD! She's willing to wail on a blind kid who's tied up…just think of what she'll do to you when you're actually purposely standing in her way! Blind kid fighting with one arm VS. highly pissed off, highly trained Kids Next Door Operative stealth ninja chick is pretty high up there on the "world's most one-sided fights" list!"

"You're rambling, Eddy." Double D stated, actually pretty amused by Eddy's outrage.

"Yeah, well it's justified for once, so shut up; 'cause I'm not done yet!" Eddy groaned.

"Justified? Big word. I approve. Well done, Eddy. I'm proud of you." Double D said with his usual calm, serene smile. Eddy carried on as if he hadn't heard him.

Double D couldn't help but smile. To anyone else who could see them now, it looked like Eddy was viciously chewing Double D out; but Double D knew that this fit Eddy was pitching was his way of expressing how shaken up he was…how worried he was…and how glad he was that they were both walking away from the situation conscious.

In a strange, indirect way, what it all boiled down to was that Eddy was simply mother-henning him.

Double D almost chuckled.

At least when Eddy was being a mother hen, he didn't –sit- on anyone…Double D made a mental note to work with Ed on that…it was cute and funny and all when he did it to either Eddy or Double D…but anyone else might not take it so well…

…and though Eddy didn't sit on anyone when he was on one of his mother-hen kicks, Double D swore that, one of these days, his short friend with the equally short temper was bound lay an egg.

With a smirk, Double D mused: Wouldn't Ed just be so delighted? He'd get that chicken he'd always wanted.

"I mean…what about your arm? Look what she did to you?! What are we going to do about your arm?" Eddy cried, waving his own arms in outrage. "Can you even move it?"

Double D fought laughter.

Revision: Sorry, Ed. Any egg Eddy laid was bound to be hard-boiled.

"Not really…" Double D shrugged, wincing slightly. "I can deal with it until this ordeal is over."

Eddy sighed loudly and ran his fingers nervously through his hair.

"Man…I wish Ed was here…" Eddy said softly. "The big lug's never around when you need him…"

Eddy sighed again.

"And boy, do we need him…"

~!~!~!~

43 Miles to the northeast , all the anguish and desperation were little more than a brief flash of red streaking the sky. At that distance, he could have mistaken it for a falling star…in fact, he almost did…

He certainly would have, had he looked away a moment sooner. Otherwise, he wouldn't have noticed the faintly visible trail of smoke it left.

It was cold, and getting colder.

The chill in the air made his battered hands stiff and achy…he was caked with dried blood and dirt all over…his head pounded…

He was so tired…he hurt everywhere…his chest ached with the cold sting of every breath…

It seemed months since he'd last had anything to eat or drink…

A gusty wind was beginning to pick up. Even thought it was almost noon, the jagged, barren, rocky landscape of the mountain face was eerily dark, and getting darker.

Part of it was that he was on the shadowed side of the mountain. The ominous, pitch-black thunderheads peeking over the mountaintop from the other side accounted for the rest.

They loomed overhead…churning…twisting…building…

It rumbled and writhed like some great, pacing, unpredictable beast…a pack of ravenous, blood-thirsty wolves that grew more and more agitated with each passing minute; ready to unleash its fury at any second.

As the strengthening winds whistled across the jagged rocks, so did the beast above bay it's chilling howl.

…Something was coming.

A bone-chilling shriek sounded from above…to the right…

His eyes darted about to find the source.

Beating wings…

…it was just out of view, coming around the side of the mountain…

…it would be upon him soon…

He scrambled to find himself a weapon…

As he bent down to grab a jagged rock, there was a sound like a gunshot above him…

He caught a brief glimpse of a streak of scarlet…then, a loud bang…another shriek…another streak of scarlet…another loud bang…another shriek…another flash of scarlet…

…a yellow glow…a bang…another shriek…a whoosh…whirring…a flash of yellow…an echoing "BANG!"…a flash of green…

…a scream...

…no…not just a scream…a human scream…

…a loud crack, and rocks began tumbling down the steep slope toward him…

He clambered out of the way of the falling rock, and that's when he spotted something large toppling down the slope along with the rocks…only it wasn't a rock…it was green, black, and red…and it was alive…

His breath caught in his throat as a teenage boy tumbled helplessly into a large outcropping of rock further up the steep slope with a sharp CRRACK, effectively halting his topple down the mountainside.

For a terrifying moment, the boy lay utterly motionless…then…

He drew a sharp, loud, strangled gasp and writhed weakly, obviously in great pain…

His clothes were in tatters, and he was covered with blood…the path of his fall was clearly marked by a bloody swath down the mountainside.

The boy coughed heavily. More blood spattered the gravel beneath him.

The boy wiped his mouth with his sleeve and jerked his head up to search the skies.

His eyes widened. He gasped and rolled to the side as a massive, winged fusion monster shrieked and dove down at him from above.

Rocks flew everywhere as the boy narrowly missed the creature's claws; instead taking another rough, 12 foot tumble down the steep, rocky slope before being brought to another painful halt by another outcropping of rock.

The boy drew a shaky gasp and grabbed for a loose rock as the beast prepared to swoop down at him again.

The boy chucked his stone with all his might, hitting the creature squarely in the head. The boy scrambled to his feet and stumbled forward. He barely managed to stay upright as he slid once again down the rocky slope.

The boy dove into a swift roll toward a solid landing, ending up on his feet. He made a mad dash to escape before the beast could catch up to him.

With a ear-piercing shriek, the creature dove again. With a sharp cry of his own, the boy ducked, barely avoiding the beast's strike.

"GAH!" The boy cried. "NO! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The creature recovered quickly, reared up and lashed out at him with its' powerful beak, snatching the boy up by his shoulder.

The boy let out an agonized scream and drove his fist into the monster's eye. Shocked, in pain, and blinded, the creature quickly released its prey and the boy fell sharply back to the ground.

He managed to land on his feet. He grabbed for another rock and hurled it at the monster to further distract it before he scrambled to get away…

…but the boy was weak…completely exhausted…badly injured…

He tripped and fell, toppling down to the landing only 15 feet away from the third living being on the mountain.

The boy's chest was heaving as he lay sprawled out on his back on the cold, hard rocks. He gasped for breath between coughs. He tried desperately to rise, but simply didn't have the strength…

Tears streamed down his cheeks. He squeezed his eyes shut with a frustrated grunt as the little strength he had left in him merely to struggle there on the ground failed him.

The beast positioned itself over its prey…

"DAMNIT!" The boy sobbed furiously.

"I'm sorry…everyone…" The boy choked, covering his eyes with his forearm. "So sorry…I failed…again…"

He braced himself as he felt the wind off the creature's beating wings…a shadow fell over him…

There was a loud crash…he felt the debris hitting him…

He opened his eyes…the creature was squawking and flailing drunkenly on the ground just a few feet from him; a large, jagged rock protruding from its shoulders at the base of its neck.

The boy felt a surge of new strength…not much…but just enough to get him back on his feet…

The only thing going through the boy's mind was that he needed to get away…he was alternating between stumbling and crawling away from the monster when the deathblow was struck…

The boy realized that there was no longer any noise or movement behind him. He hefted himself upright, bracing himself against a large boulder, and turned to look at the scene behind him.

The monster lay dead before him, its skull cracked by a second jagged rock.

The boy scarcely dared to breathe. He inched toward the fallen beast cautiously. Was he seeing things?

Hesitantly, the boy picked up a small rock and tossed it at the monster. He tensed sharply, waiting for the beast to react…

…nothing happened.

The boy let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. A small, relieved smile tugged at his lips. He turned his eyes brimming with tears to the heavens, his body slowly slipping down the boulder he was leaning against.

His face was set in a warm smile as tears spilled down his cheeks. A soft, breathless chuckle escaped him as his stunning green eyes began to dull and glaze over…

With a soft exhalation, all of the strength drained from the boy and he slumped forward limply.

He was vaguely aware of a faint warmth…strong arms encompassed him, breaking his fall…he could hear a fluttering heartbeat that wasn't his own…

He struggled to open his eyes and made a feeble attempt to raise his head. His vision was too dark and blurry to make anything out…

"Easy…" Soothed a gentle voice. "Everything is okay now…"

The voice sounded so familiar, but his foggy mind just couldn't place it…

"Rest now…" The voice urged. "I've got you."

The boy drew a deep breath, intent on speaking, but all that he could manage was a weak sigh as his fatigued and battered body finally gave into exhaustion.

~!~!~!~

"Nigel…?" Dexter said softly, struggling to army-crawl his way over to the Brit.

"Nigel…" Dexter said, reaching out lay his hand on Nigel's.

His expression remained blank for a long moment before Nigel laid his other hand over Dexter's.

Wordlessly, he stood up and walked over to Dexter's overturned wheelchair, setting it upright.

Sonya (Numbuh 83) quickly rushed forward and wordlessly helped Nigel set Dexter back in his chair.

Dexter's hand lingered on Nigel's shoulder as Dexter struggled to get any sort of emotional reading from the taller boy.

That was when Mandark jogged in breathlessly with Father, Abby, and Kuki in tow. Nigel drew a sharp breath upon seeing his remaining teammates.

"Abby…Kuki…" He choked.

"Nigel…" Abby whispered. She teetered forward and wrapped her arms around his torso, letting her head fall against his shoulder as fresh tears spilled down her cheeks.

Nigel gently wrapped his arms around Abby's shoulders and squeezed her tightly as a tear trickled down his cheek from beneath his dark sunglasses.

Nigel looked up at Kuki, who was standing a few feet away, hugging herself and crying silently. He beckoned her forward.

She nodded and scampered forward with a soft whimper, burying her face in Nigel's other shoulder. Abby kept one arm wrapped around Nigel's waist, and laid her free hand on Kuki's forearm. Kuki grasped her hand back, wrapping her other arm around Nigel's shoulders.

"I love you guys…" Kuki whimpered.

"I love you guys too." Abby said. The two girls looked up to Nigel, who was staring at the door.

"Nigel?" Kuki asked softly. There was a long pause.

"Come on, team…" Nigel said softly. "Let's go find our friend and bring him home."

Abby whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut, and nodded. "Let's go."

"Take my personal craft." Dexter said. "It's docked in bay 3, hanger 8."

"I'll drive." Father said.

"Be careful." Dexter said. "And don't worry about things up here."

"Mandark and I will take over for you." Dexter said. "We'll make sure you have an escort."

Nigel nodded and secured his grip around the girls' shoulders as they left the room together.

Dexter watched the doors forlornly until they closed behind the young operatives. It was then that Mandark straightened up and turned around.

"Okay, everyone. Show's over. Nothing more to see." Mandark said sternly to all the staring operatives. Dexter elbowed them.

"Mandark, they've just lost one of their own!" Dexter hissed. Mandark looked like he wanted to kick himself.

"What has just occurred here is…tragic…truly a terrible loss…" Dexter said, addressing the operatives in the room.

"Numbuh 2 was a fine operative to the very end…and he will be greatly missed by all…" Dexter said, his voice cracking.

He had known Numbuh 2…not very well, but still…well enough that he would miss his cheerful, bright-eyed optimism, corny jokes, and inventive ideas. Dexter cleared his throat and needlessly adjusted his glasses.

"…your Soopreme Commander has obviously been thrust into a dark time…" Dexter continued.

"Everyone…not just those in the Kids Next Door…has relied so much on his resolve…he's done so much in the war effort, and he's been so strong for us." Dexter said. "It's time we returned the favor."

"What do you say, Kids Next Door? Can you stand together and be strong for your Soopreme Commander in his time of need?"

There was a brief silence before every operative in the room jumped up out of their chairs with a loud battle cry.

"Mr. Dexter, Sir…" Sonya, operative Numbuh 83 asked, brushing a lock of her blonde hair out of her face timidly. "We don't really know what to do without our Soopreme Commander to lead us…"

"Will you and Mandark help us figure out what we need to do?" She asked.

Dexter looked to Mandark.

"Mandark?" Dexter inquired patiently. Mandark paused for a long moment.

"First of all, a new leader needs to be appointed to Numbuh 2's squad to maintain order." Mandark said.

"I don't know the squad very well, so I recommend that the Kids Next Door select the new leader." Mandark said.

"I nominate Numbuh 85." Sonya said to her fellow operatives. "He's good at following orders and he has a lot of flight experience under his belt."

"I know Numbuh 85…good guy…he was one of the first operatives Numbuh 2 chose for the elite squad…" Another operative added.

"Yeah. Numbuh 2 used him a lot for the tougher missions." Another operative said.

" Anyone else got a nomination?" Asked another operative.

"Actually…out of everyone on the elite squad, I think 85 IS probably the best guy for the job…" Another operative shrugged.

"Any objections?" Sonya asked. The room was silent. "All in favor?"

All hands went up.

"He's your old teammate, Numbuh 83…why don't you take command of the platoon communications?" Another operative offered, holding his headset out to her.

"Huh? Who, me?" Sonya asked, flattered. "Gosh…that's a lot of responsibility…"

"Um…o-okay…" Sonya stammered, blushing slightly. "Sure…I think I can do that."

Sonya switched spots with the operative and donned her headset.

"Okay, everybody…Kids Next Door!" Sonya began.

"BATTLESTATIONS!" The others cried before turning back to their work stations.

"Patty? It's me…Numbuh 83…Sonya…" Sonya said softly. "Listen, you've just been elected the new squad leader to finish out this mission…"

~TO BE CONTINUED…~

** NOTES **

Numbuh's 83, 860, and 85 are not OC's…now that they've been established in the story, allow me to give a brief bio on each of them and elucidate a bit on them for those of you who might not have figured out precisely who they are yet…

Numbuh 83- Soda, Snacks, and Treats officer of Sector W. Real name "Sonya". She's a timid, gentle-hearted little girl with blonde pigtails. Sonya has little self confidence. She is considerate toward others to a fault. She detests fighting. She relies heavily on her teammates for guidance. Sonya has an irrational phobia of the dark…when in the dark, her fear causes her to become hostile and violent; at which time she is nearly unstoppable.

Her sector was featured prominently in 2 episodes; but was comprised of different operatives in each episode. In "Operation D.A.D.D.Y."; which I believe was Sector W's debut; Sector W was led by Numbuh 85, and Sonya's other teammate was Numbuh 84; Tactical Yo-Yo specialist. Real name "Lee"; a smooth little fellow wearing an Ushanka (Musher's Hat) and skillfully wielding a pair of yo-yo's as his weapon of choice. Sector W was also prominent in the final episode, "Operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S"; but this time, with Harvey leading the sector.

Sonya and Lee were featured together with Tommy in an episode (I can't recall the name) in which the three took basic training together and ended up saving the entire organization of the KND.

I believe Sonya and Lee were also briefly featured in the KND special "Operation Z.E.R.O.".

For the purposes of this story, let's say she's around 13.

NUMBUH 85- Real name "Patrick "Patty" Fulbright". Title and rank were never specified. Patty was only featured in one episode, "Operation D.A.D.D.Y." as the leader of Sector W.

Since he was apparently replaced by Harvey as leader of Sector W, I have decided in my story to make use of his character as a trusted member on Numbuh 2's hand selected squadron of elite pilots.

For the purposes of this story, let's say he's currently 13.

Patty only got a few seconds of actual screen time in the episode he was in; but his voice was heard throughout the episode. In the episode, it is revealed that he has quite the bag of mixed nuts when it comes to his family… his older sister is Numbuh 86, "Francis "Fanny" Fulbright", Kids Next Door MoonBase Board of Soopreme Command Officers, Head of Decommissioning. A fiery, brash, loud-mouthed redhead with a thick Scottish accent, a short temper, a huge attitude, few friends, and a shockingly extensive collection of Rainbow Monkeys…bigger even than Numbuh 3's…

The mother in the family is a loud, affectionate, pleasant Scottish woman who often embarrasses her high-statured daughter by telling embarrassing stories and calling her by embarrassing nicknames such as "Fanny-Pants" . In the one episode the mother was featured in; at some point during Fanny's "Girls Only Secret Mission" (a slumber party her mother forced her to throw) Fanny's mother was kidnapped and replaced by Cree (or was probably Cree all along), {Numbuh 5's older sister from the dreaded Teens Next Door (TND)} who was disguised as the Fulbright's mother with the objective of keeping Fanny from checking in with the MoonBase while the TND infiltrated it disguised as Fanny and the operatives present at the slumber party (one of the actual operatives at the party turned out to be a traitor, working for the TND all along) to steal an important piece of KND technology that was entrusted to Fanny for safekeeping, called the "Code Module".

The Fulbright father is the renowned villain "Mr. Boss", who owns the company that Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4's parents work for; though neither Patty nor his siblings realized this until it was revealed in "Operation D.A.D.D.Y."…Mr. Boss hates –other- kids, but loves his own…Fanny and Mr. Boss lovingly agree to disagree…Mr. Boss will keep stirring up trouble, and Fanny will be there to stop him.

Fanny and Patty also have a little brother, which brings us to Numbuh 860…

NUMBUH 860 is Shawnnie Fulbright, younger brother to Numbuh's 86 and 85; Fanny and Patty Fulbright. Shawnnie and his big brother Patty were only featured in "Operation D.A.D.D.Y.". Shawnnie was not an operative in the episode and was probably around age 5…

For the purposes of this story, I've commissioned Shawnnie as Operative 860; age 10, leader of Numbuh 5's elite stealth unit.

To my knowledge, neither Shawnnie nor Patty were ever featured again outside of "Operation D.A.D.D.Y.".

** SPECIAL NOTE: I know the continuity of my story is a bit off in the ages I've assigned to some characters; mainly characters such as the younger siblings of Sector V and other such minor characters from Codename: Kids Next Door that I've brought into the spotlight in my story…some characters have aged more and some less than others….but let us play pretend that Chuck Norris, with his infinite power and skillz, changed mathematical law and made my timeline add up.

If anyone has a problem with this, then they should take it up with Chuck Norris.

…May Chuck Norris have mercy on your souls…

….Chuck Norris randomness courtesy of my little sister and my friend's awesome exchange student from Brazil.


	10. FILE 10: Hide and Seek

UPDATE TYME!

Kat and Nini: Glad you enjoyed the action in the last chapter. I can't say if you are right or wrong on your guess on the mystery people, but I will say that, so far, out of all the guesses, only one of the mystery people has been correctly guessed. By who, I won't say, cause I'm mean like that lol! YES! OBEY CHUCK NORRIS! Thanks for reviewing!

LuffyMarra: Like I said to Kat and Nini, only one of the mystery people has been guessed correctly so far, but I'm not saying whose guess was right~! Thanks for reviewing!

Lightning bird: It's gonna be a tough call! We'll just have to wait and see what happens! Thanks for reviewing!

SplitDemonIdentity: *does german psychologist impression* Ze emotions you are experiencing are normal…eet means I am doing my job right as a writer…lol. Don't worry, it's not a style change. Sometimes, when people are really tired and have just gone through a big ordeal, their sense of relief over the end of said situation can make one's thinking a little loose…at least until they can regain their composure. Like, think if you and a friend of yours got caught doing something that's not really a big deal, but still something you could still get in trouble for (like maybe doodling a mocking picture of your least favorite teacher saying "NAG NAG NAG"); only you get caught doing it by someone who hates you both. That person rats on you, and you and your friend get sent to the principal's office. After what seems like forever, the principal decides to let you off with a warning, and lets you leave. Your friend might be mad at you for almost getting them in trouble, but usually, in such a situation, what do you do as soon as you're out of the principal's sight? You both start laughing and joke about how close you came to getting your hides tanned because that stuck up kid who hates you caught you doing something silly. Make sense?

Thanks for reviewing!

Eyelovefantasy: Yeah, I just like to mess with people~! Lol! The identities of the two mystery people will probably be revealed sometime in the next few chapters…thanks for reviewing!

Gat'toron: Will do! Thanks for reviewing!

FILE 10: Hide and Seek

Sonya let out a sigh of dismay as she laid her headset in her lap. The operative who had approached her made his way back to his own work station.

"Our UFO is gone." She said. "We've lost track of it."

Dexter and Mandark looked disappointed.

"It can't be helped." Mandark said.

"Have the air units patrol over the compound a bit longer…" Dexter said. "At least until Numbuh 1 returns…Just to be safe."

Sonya nodded.

"I wish that were all…" Sonya said. "I've just been informed that Numbuh T just assaulted Numbuh 363 and made an unauthorized launch in a SCAMPER. He's already shut off his radio."

Mandark and Dexter raised an eyebrow at one another.

"But I already know where he's going." Sonya clarified.

"He watched Numbuh 2 crash. He's on his way to the crash site." Sonya said softly. "Numbuh 2 was his big brother."

The two boy geniuses nearly physically winced.

"I'm afraid the best we can do about that is to warn Father…" Dexter said grimly. "…let us hope that Father can reach him before he sees something that he can never unsee."

~!~!~!~

Courage's heart was racing as he tore down hallways, dodging people left and right, running between people's legs if he had to…

It was impolite, Courage knew, and he felt bad for the people he had startled or caused to stumble…but Double D told him not to stop for anything…

…and Courage would be damned if he was going to let Double D down.

If he let Double D down now, he wouldn't just be letting down Double D…he'd be letting Muriel down by letting Mandy down …

After Muriel and Eustace disappeared, Courage had no one to take care of him.

Sure, the kids that passed through always made sure he got plenty of food and a loving pat on the head…in fact, Courage got more food and attention in one day from the kids passing through Nowhere than he usually got from Muriel in 3 days…and that was saying something…

…However, much to the resentment of his daily visitors, word of the ownerless dog reached the wrong ears, and Courage was taken to the pound "for his own good".

The children were heartbroken…but before he could even be led to his stall, his handler was informed that someone had arrived to claim him…

Courage was led to the front…and to his great shock, it was Mandy who stood on the other side of the adoption desk.

She was showing the woman behind the desk a stack of paperwork.

No one else (except for Muriel and Eustace, that is) knew it, but Courage had known Mandy since long before the war.

The steely little blonde came for weeklong visits to the Bagg farmhouse every summer; and would occasionally return for Thanksgiving or Christmas…and once, at Eustace's request, at Halloween.

Such an unlikely mix…a sweet, simple, kind-hearted woman…her husband; the mean, grouchy old farmer…and the emotionless, maniacal little blonde in the pink dress…

…yet when they were all together, they were in harmony…and Courage wasn't just talking about the singing and feminine charm lessons Muriel started giving Mandy after Mandy mentioned that she had entered the "Little Miss Scurvy" pageant…

It was truly bizarre to watch them all together. Muriel adored Mandy…and shockingly, so did the farmer!

Muriel loved having a talented, ambitious girl to watch as she blossomed.

Eustace loved the girl's brazen personality…Mandy was the only person that Courage had ever seen the farmer try to befriend. No one else could spark that glimmer of pride and affection in the old farmer's eyes.

As for Courage's thoughts on these visits…he felt that when Mandy visited, it was awkward.

Mandy was impossible to read. Never had a little blonde girl in a pink flower dress and black dress shoes struck him as such an imposing figure.

She never smiled. She never showed any emotion. She was so blunt in conversations. She had always creeped Courage out.

Courage just couldn't read her.

She was never mean to him, nor had she ever shown any mal-intent or dislike toward the Bagg's.

…but she never clearly communicated any endeavor of well-meaning or extensions of friendship either.

Eustace and Muriel didn't seem to notice that; but Courage…

Courage and Mandy were both well aware of one another.

Courage knew that Mandy seemed to know that Courage wasn't like most other dogs. Mandy seemed to know that Courage knew that she wasn't like most other girls. They had an unspoken understanding from the day they met.

You could say that their relationship was that the two acknowledged each other.

They didn't spend a lot of time alone together, but there had been times that Mandy would take Courage with her to wander the farm and they would walk together in contented silence…and once or twice, Mandy let Muriel place Courage in her lap, and she allowed the dog to stay there without any indication of either favor or displeasure as they all watched a late evening movie together…

Courage really couldn't say whether or not he liked Mandy…nor could he tell whether or not Mandy liked him…

He did know this much…that fateful day when Courage was taken to the pound left Courage not only indebted to Mandy for her actions, but obligated by Muriel to repay his debt to Mandy in loyalty and obedience.

"If you insist on labeling Courage "abandoned" after a month of his owners going missing, then fine. We'll play this the legal way." Mandy said, holding up the papers. "If you say that you must assume the missing persons dead, then here."

"This is Muriel Bagg's final will and testament. Here, in the very first paragraph, she made it abundantly clear that, and I quote: "Should anything happen to me, I leave my dog Courage, my dearest and most precious treasure, to my little rose, Amanda; the daughter of my closest cousin's daughter; but a daughter of my very own to my heart"; End quote." Mandy recited.

"If you don't hand the dog over to me, the first paragraph of Eustace Bagg's final will and testament entitles me to inherit a very sizable mallet…and I'm sure I can find a way to put it to good use…" Mandy glowered. "…And the use I have in mind would make the old farmer mighty proud of me…"

"Well, little girl, I'm sorry; but if the little guy's owners have been missing this long, he should have been claimed by now; and there are already several families lined up to adopt him." Said the woman.

Oh boy….she did NOT know who she was messing with…

"Is that so?" Mandy said, quirking her brow. She held up Muriel's will again, leaning across the counter. "This means I am entitled to have full legal custody over that dog."

"You do not know who you're messing with here, lady. I'm not like any of the other precious, empty headed little girls who prance in here every day…" Mandy warned. "I eat those simpletons alive."

"You had no right to remove him from the Bagg farm without first notifying me that he had been classified as abandoned and allotting me time to claim him." Mandy hissed. Mandy leaned further over the counter. "You know Dexter McPhearson? The Boy Genius? Short, redheaded, blue eyes, glasses, weird accent, easy to piss off, cute in a nerdy, obnoxious kind of way?

The lady opened her mouth to speak but Mandy cut her off.

"I know him. I know how to get into his lab. He's got some really good lawyers, being the head of DexCorps and all…" Mandy said. "He knows me too…if he were old enough, he'd drink to forget me…betcha can't guess why…"

"I have my ways, sister, and let me tell you, it won't take much to persuade Dexter to let me chat with one of those lawyers of his, and I'm sure they'll agree that with all these legally binding documents behind me, I have a solid foundation for a lawsuit…" Mandy said, her tone laced with malice.

Less than 60 seconds later, Mandy walked Courage out of the building on a leash.

Mandy, as usual, remained unreadable. Courage, however, was in shock.

First of all, it disturbed him greatly to hear them talk about Muriel as though she were dead…Courage never allowed that possibility to cross his mind. He convinced himself that she was alive out there somewhere.

He was also in shock that Muriel had left him to Mandy in her will…really, he knew he shouldn't have been all that surprised…he couldn't think of anyone else that Muriel would trust enough to leave him to…

…but that Mandy would actually come to claim him was certainly a huge shock…and the vigor with which she pushed to get him…

It gave Courage his first indications that maybe Eustace and Muriel's affections were not as trivial and meaningless to Mandy as Courage had suspected…

Wordlessly, they walked to the bus stop. Mandy didn't so much as look at Courage.

Everyone but Mandy and Courage exited the bus at the stop right before Endsville. It wasn't until then that Mandy looked down at him intently. Courage met her gaze nervously.

"I know there's more to you than what meets the eye…" Mandy stated. "I know you can understand me."

Courage gave a hesitant nod.

"That's what I thought." Mandy said. "So I'm going to keep you around."

"You'll be staying with me in Endsville for a few weeks…" Mandy said. "I've already got a dog. His name is Saliva. He's a real idiot, but you'll have to put up with him."

"You may find yourself staying over at Billy's house while you're in Endsville. He's got a cat named Milkshakes." Mandy said. She looked at him questioningly. "You won't cause any trouble with him…?"

Courage shook his head.

"You better not." She said. "And I know you've heard me talk about Grim."

Courage swallowed thickly.

"Muriel and Eustace think I have a vivid imagination, but you know I don't play pretend." Mandy said. Courage nodded.

"He might swing by, but I doubt it. Lately, he's been busy overseeing Orchid Bay." Mandy said.

"I'm nowhere near as oblivious as Muriel and Eustace…" Mandy said. "I've noticed all the crazy stuff that goes on in Nowhere."

"You seem to be pretty accustomed to dealing with all that paranormal stuff by yourself." Mandy said, more an observation than a compliment. Courage stared for a moment and shrugged.

"Crazy stuff goes on in Endsville too, but it's been pretty tame around town since Grim got stationed in Orchid Bay. You don't have anything to worry about from Grim if he does happen to swing by…so long as you don't use him as a chew toy." Mandy said.

Courage shook his head frantically.

"That's what I thought…" Mandy said. "Grim's got a friend named Juniper Lee. She's powerful, and she's got guts."

Translation: Mandy approves of this "Juniper Lee" girl.

"I've been hanging out with her." Mandy said. She looked down at the Bagg wills in her hand.

"Turns out, I'm the main beneficiary of the Bagg wills…" Mandy shrugged, her voice just –almost- leaking a hint of some unknown emotion.

"Don't ask me why…" she said with indifference.

"This is nothing but a hassle…" Mandy said. "Muriel and Eustace aren't dead, but the judicial system doesn't care."

"So, since they left almost everything to me in their wills, I figured I might as well claim it before it gets auctioned off…it'll save a hell of a lot of pointless court dates if one person has all their stuff instead of having to get everything back from a bunch of different people…" Mandy shrugged. "Besides…the farmhouse has potential to be of use to me…"

Mandy looked down pointedly at Courage. "Same goes for you too."

"Just north of Nowhere, the Plumbers, a galactic law enforcement group, are about to establish a base of operations called Area 51.5." Mandy said. "That's what's bringing so much traffic to the area."

"Plus, word is leaking to the public of a system of caverns under Nowhere that the Plumbers have been investigating that's infested with fusion monsters." Mandy said. "Everyone's going to want a piece of the action."

"The access point to the catacombs is right next to the farmhouse." Mandy said. "The increased traffic to the area is creating a growing need for suppliers of weapons, boosts, and a Great Machine to serve the area…"

"I've already made sure that Juniper Lee has heard rumors about all the weird stuff that goes on in Nowhere…" Mandy said. "June is a mediator of sorts when it comes to the supernatural, so I know it's got her attention…"

"I'm planning to offer up the Bagg property for use as a commerce center for people going into the catacombs." Mandy said. "I'll make sure June hears about it, and then, it won't be long before she applies to be reassigned to Nowhere; and she'll get the reassignment."

"In the meantime, I'm going to arrange for you to meet her, and you're going to cozy up to her." Mandy said. "She's a big time dog lover…her pet pug disappeared a few months ago, and she's still torn up over it."

"Her dog was kinda like you in that it was special somehow…" Mandy said. "She's bound to pick up on that in you, and she'll fall in love with you."

"Once she's good and attached to you and her transfer to Nowhere is assured, I make sure she overhears your sad story, I let slip how difficult it is to look after you because of how busy I am, and presto." Mandy said.

"She'll offer to take you with her back to the farmhouse and look after you for me." Mandy said. "You get to go home, the Earth Forces have a new base, June has a new outlet for affection, and I have someone to look after the farm, and have military protection for the farm as well as a pair of eyes in Nowhere."

"That's you, by the way." Mandy said, poking Courage lightly on the nose.

"Everybody is happy, and I still hold all the cards." Mandy said. "Another victory for yours truly."

Courage had to wonder if all that was just exactly what Mandy said it was, or if part of Mandy was doing it for Muriel and Eustace…

Whatever her motives, things happened exactly as Mandy said they would. He lived in Endsville with Mandy for about a month and a half before Juniper Lee transferred to Nowhere and offered to take Courage off of Mandy's hands.

About a week into his stay with Mandy, Courage began to get the inkling that Mandy was more than just an eerie little girl…it wasn't until a week after Juniper Lee took him with her back to the farmhouse that Courage fully realized the amount of power Mandy controlled.

The directive of that power, Courage decided, was for the greater good. Distant and obscure though the connection may be (Muriel's cousin's daughter's daughter…that made her a third cousin perhaps?) , Mandy was family. Courage chose to believe in the good that Muriel saw in Mandy. Until Muriel returned, Courage belonged to Mandy. Muriel had entrusted him to Mandy; which meant that Muriel was entrusting Mandy every bit as much to Courage.

To let Mandy down was to let Muriel down; so Courage gave Mandy the same unwavering loyalty he had given to Muriel. Muriel had faith in Mandy, so Courage did too.

Courage had already lost Muriel and Eustace…and he had failed to prevent the Bagg Farm from falling to Fuse.

He was not about to be responsible for losing his new owner as well. Whether they shared a bond or not, Courage owed it to Muriel to protect Mandy.

His duty to Mandy as bestowed upon him by Muriel was the only thing that prevented him from leaving the compound and traversing fusion-ridden landscape to curl up on what was left of the front porch of the farmhouse and die when he learned that Muriel wasn't coming back.

…Courage intended to serve Mandy for as long as she would let him.

After all…she was all he had left in the world now.

~!~!~!~

With a weak sigh, the boy in his arms went utterly limp. His eyes fluttered closed and head lulled back.

He nearly went into a panic as he gingerly lowered the boy to the ground and pressed his ear to his chest.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

It was faint and sluggish, but the boy still had a heartbeat.

Panic averted, he leaned his back against the boulder and gently lifted the boy's head to rest on his lap.

He took the time to get a good look at the boy…

At first glance, he could be described as covered with dirt and blood, tattered, bruised, scraped, and battered.

Duh.

Upon closer inspection, he observed that the boy was young…heartbreakingly young to be in the condition he was in…the poor child couldn't be older than 15 or 16.

Under all that dirt and dried blood was someone's beautiful son…he was soft and boyish in the cheeks…long, dark eyelashes (a striking accent to what he had seen to be the most stunning pair of green eyes he'd ever seen)…an elegant jaw-line that swept to a handsome, lightly defined chin…

Short hair…too matted with dirt and blood to determine the color…a little lengthy in the bangs…those bangs of his most likely fell over his eyes a lot. A little scruffy…the boy was perhaps in need of a little trim.

The boy was lean in the neck and shoulders…his overall build spoke of a young man capable of impressive agility, flexibility, sharp reflexes, and decent speed.

He was just a bit on the scrawny side…he seemed a little small for a boy his age; but for that, he was thankful; because the only way this boy was going to be able to get to help in his condition would be if he carried him.

The kid was in a bad way…even if he were to regain consciousness (which he highly doubted would happen) there was no way the boy would even be able to sit up; let alone walk.

He was thankful for the boy's small build, because in his own fatigued state, he doubted he'd be able to carry a larger teen…

The boy had the tell-tale long legs of adolescence, but he didn't look lanky or awkward. He had slim wrists and…

Wrist.

He had a slim wrist…

…midway down the boy's right forearm, the tattered, brown-stained sleeve of what might have once been a green jacket was knotted; likely to truncate blood loss

…there was a certain lack of a second wrist and hand filling the sleeve…

He winced. At least it didn't appear to be bleeding…what this poor boy must have been through…

It was easy to tell by the look of him that they boy had lost a lot of blood…most of it from his right arm, his still bleeding left shoulder, and a nasty looking gash across his side. He was lucky to be alive…even if only barely.

The boy was deathly pale. His breathing was alarmingly slow and shallow. His pulse was dangerously faint. His skin was worrisomely cool, and his lips held a light tinge of blue.

Solemnly, he gently slid one arm around the boy's shoulders and the other under his knees. He took a moment to ready himself before carefully hoisting the boy up into his arms. He let the boy's head lull limply against his shoulder.

His own body screamed in protest to the added burden, but if he didn't get the boy to someplace warm for medical attention, he wasn't likely to last very much longer.

Maybe it was his own head injury…but he could swear that he knew the young man…

The way his limp body felt in his arms…it was familiar…like he'd carried the boy in the very same way sometime in the not-so-distant past…

A faint recollection of urgency rose to his mind…fresh, warm blood coating his hands…the smell of burning cardboard…a normally prideful young man screaming the name of his brother in absolute horror…a young lady sobbing heartbrokenly for her twin…a man falling to his knees over the body of a child he nurtured and watched as he grew…

…He had a feeling that, if the frail young man he was carrying in his arms right now were to die, he would be losing a dear comrade….

~!~!~!~

The ground rumbled ever more frequently under his feet as he ran the length of the crevice. He guessed that he wasn't far from wherever the Graveworms were spawning from.

Thankfully, as Larry traversed the canyon floor, he found the towering walls around him becoming less and less impossible to escape. At this rate, the floor of the canyon would meet ground level soon enough.

He knew that his route was taking him farther and farther away from the base, but he had no other choice. In order to get out of the canyon created by the Graveworms, he had to backtrack.

"Sorry, China Doll…" Foul Larry said to himself as he ran. "Looks like Foul Larry's gonna be a little late…"

~!~!~!~

"Okay now, Eduardo…" Frankie said softly as she helped the large, furry, purple monster onto a small cot. She draped a large blanket over him and slid gracefully to her knees beside him. She reached up to stroke his arm as she spoke.

"I talked to the medic who patched you up…" She said.

"He said to make sure you get plenty of bed rest for the next few days…" Frankie said, removing her hand from his shoulder to poke him playfully on the nose. "So that's just what we're gonna do, okay?"

Eduardo sniffled softly.

"I no think that I can sleep, Frankie…" Eduardo said. "How can I when my bestest friend es stranded out on the battlefield…"

Eduardo's worried eyes locked with Frankie's.

"It es muy frio…very cold out there! Especialemente with the storms rolling in from las montanas…" Eduardo said. "He es muy flaco…skinny like a twig…cold wind go right through him! He no has any fat to keep him warm; and if they no can find him before it starts to rain, he will get sick!"

Frankie laid her hand on Eduardo's shoulder.

"They're gonna find him, Ed…" She said softly, her eyes full of sorrow. Eduardo stared down at his hoofs forlornly.

"Wilt no es afraid of storms…" He said. "Wilt es very brave…and he help me to be brave too…"

Eduardo's eyes bored into hers intensely.

"…but what if he es afraid right now? What if he es all alone out there, cold and wet?" Eduardo blurted. "He no has had anything to eat for almost a whole day! He is probably hungry and cold!"

"Eduardo…" Frankie said softly, trying not to cry; but Eduardo cut her off.

"He could be being attacked right now with no one to help him!" Eduardo cried. "What if he es hurt?!"

"EDUARDO, PLEASE!" Frankie cried, covering her ears and squeezing her eyes shut.

"Please…" She said, her voice shaky. "Please stop…please don't talk like that."

"Senorita Frankie…." Eduardo said remorsefully, laying a hoof gently on her shoulder. "Por favor…I am sorry…I no meant to…"

Frankie held up a hand to silence him.

"It's okay, Ed." Frankie said. "I know you're worried…and…well…I guess…I'm a little worried too…"

"Even though I shouldn't be." Frankie said. Eduardo gave her a questioning look.

"I met Wilt when I was three years old." Frankie said. "I know him better than any of the friends at Fosters."

"He's been through a lot..." Frankie said. "You know about what happened between him and his creator."

Eduardo nodded.

"Wilt is blind in one eye, missing an arm, and has quite a few scars…" Frankie said. "but he still works through every day with a smile on his face and love in his heart."

"Even though he's had his heart broken…more times than you know, Eduardo…" Frankie said. "he doesn't give up."

"He learned to live happily with one arm and one good eye." Frankie said. "Like you said, he's very brave."

"He's also very strong; emotionally, for sure; and, though he doesn't often let it show, it'd surprise you how strong he can be physically." Frankie said.

"That no surprises me. I seen him when he play hard in basketball." Eduardo said. "Muy intense. Muy powerful."

Frankie nodded.

"Exactly. And, you know, Wilt lived alone on the streets for a time before he came to live at Fosters. Wilt is a fighter." Frankie said. "He'll never start a fight; but when push comes to shove, you've seen it with your own two eyes…he will finish it."

Eduardo's expression was one of great reverence. He nodded slowly.

"Si…he es muy scary when he decide to fight…"

"And once he decides to fight, he never loses." Frankie said with a smirk. Eduardo's eyes widened slightly. A small smirk tugged at his lips as he nodded.

"No…you are right…" Eduardo said. He locked eyes with Frankie once more. "He never does lose."

~!~!~!~

He was surprised to find no visitors in the room when he peeked inside. He could smell the fresh scent of musty cloth and earth and bone…that was when he saw the shadow of the long shadow of the Grim Reaper down the hall from around the corner. He could faintly hear the thick Jamaican accent as he spoke in low tones with a doctor.

Judging by the scent, Grim couldn't have been away from the room for more than a minute or so. Judging by the strength of the scent and its dispersal down the hallway, Grim had likely been pacing steadily up and down the hall for at least a good hour now.

Grim seemed to be occupied with talking to the doctor, so Courage decided to slip into the room while he was distracted.

Her figure was illuminated dimly by the light emitted by the screens displaying her vital stats. Her head tossed restlessly in her sleep. Her slim, pale fingers grasped the sheets tightly. She whimpered softly, her expression distressed.

Courage knew that the poor girl must be having a fever-induced nightmare. After all, her temperature read 102.4.

Cautiously, he hopped up onto the bed and lay beside her hand. He whimpered softly and gingerly licked her hand, trying to wake her as gently as possible.

Courage scrambled back when Mandy suddenly gasped loudly and her body jerked sharply.

Courage saw her raise her head slightly, gasping for breath. She was awake.

Courage cautiously crawled up to lay near her shoulder, whimpering softly to alert her to his presence so that he wouldn't startle her.

"Courage?" Mandy asked weakly, struggling just to keep her eyes open. She tried to sit up, her eyes searching the room for something…

"Muriel?" Mandy asked softly. "Muriel?"

Courage raised an eyebrow at the girl.

Did she think they were back at the farmhouse?

"Mandy…Muriel isn't here…" Courage said. "You aren't at the farmhouse…you're not even in Nowhere…You're in the hospital…"

"Don't you remember?" Courage asked. Mandy looked thoughtful for a long moment.

"Wait…it wasn't Eustace here earlier…i-it was…sunglasses…" Mandy stammered. "Uno…"

"Yes! That's right! It was Nigel Uno! You got it!" Courage said. "Do you remember now?"

Mandy winced and squeezed her eyes shut, laying the back of her hand across her forehead.

"Something went wrong…" She whispered.

"Yes, Mandy! That's right!" Courage said. "And I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but things have continued downhill since Nigel left!"

"Uhn…why does everything hurt?" Mandy breathed.

"I know you're sick and in pain, Mandy, but please! You've gotta focus! Your life is in grave danger!" Courage said. "Double D sent me to warn you! He's on his way here now! We have got to get you out of here!"

"Why are you acting so weird, dog?" Mandy snapped suddenly, making an unproductive effort to push Courage away. Her speech was slurred and her movements weak and clumsy.

"Muriel?" She called weakly. "Muriel? Where are you?"

The girl was exhausted, sick, in pain, and on medication…the cumulative effects had her in a state of delirium.

She was starting to slip back into unconsciousness.

"Muriel…" She whispered as her eyes slipped closed. "Don't leave…"

"No! Mandy! Don't fall asleep! You can't fall asleep! You have to stay awake!" Courage cried, nudging her sharply with his muzzle.

Mandy jolted sharply with a loud gasp, frightened by the sudden action.

"Aunt Muriel! Uncle Eustace!" Mandy cried in alarm as she stumbled out of bed in her frightened state. She was so weak from her injuries that she ended up falling harshly to the hard tile floor. It was made all the worse when her sudden movements caused the IV tubes attached to her to pull tight and pull over the IV stand. It crashed loudly to the ground; only adding to her rare moment of panic.

A jolt like electricity shot through Courage; not so much for what he was witnessing as what Mandy had said.

Mandy had –never- referred to the Bagg's as AUNT Muriel and UNCLE Eustace; and certainly never called them with such fear in her voice.

"MANDY!?" Called a voice down the hall. There was a loud clatter and the rapid sound of footsteps. Courage managed to dive under the bed just in time before the door flew open and Billy dashed in.

"GRIM! HELP!!" Billy shrieked upon discovering Mandy on the floor among destroyed medical equipment.

He dashed to her side and dropped to his knees beside her, gingerly pulling her up to lean back against his chest. Her body was slack in his grip. Her eyes were half lidded and her head lulled against his shoulder in a daze. She was breathing heavily.

"Aunt Muriel…" Mandy breathed. "…where are you…Aunt Muriel…Uncle Eustace…"

"Mandy!?" Billy cried, grasping her hand tightly. "Mandy, it's me! Billy! Can you hear me?!"

"Th-they left me…they left me alone…" Mandy breathed, her expression troubled as her eyelids fell.

"Mandy, it's okay now…You're not alone! I'm right here!" Billy soothed, though the boy was shaking like a leaf. "Just don't move! I gotcha!"

"They left me…" Mandy whimpered. "Muriel and Eustace don't want me to be their daughter anymore…"

Billy froze for a moment.

"huh? What are you talking about, Mandy? Those aren't your parent's names…" Billy said. Mandy squeezed her eyes shut as if struggling to remember something. Her silvery eyes opened wide for a moment in sudden realization, glistening brilliantly with unmasked emotion before turning dim and cold.

The emotional barrier was back in place. Mandy was once more a stronghold.

"Forget I said anything, Billy." Mandy whispered. She closed her eyes and laid her head on Billy's shoulder. "It doesn't matter anyway…."

Billy was frozen with anxiety and confusion. Mandy was his best friend, and he'd never seen her act like this before…to openly make physical contact with him in a way that would almost seem like she was seeking comfort…

"It was only a matter of time before they saw me for what I am…" Mandy breathed, her body relaxing against Billy's chest and her eyes slipping closed. "Just like everyone else…"

Courage knew in an instant…what he just witnessed was Mandy's heart breaking.

Suddenly, it all made sense to Courage. Everything clicked into place. The reason that Muriel, Eustace, and Mandy were in harmony when they were together couldn't be more obvious…

Courage knew from his short time living with Mandy in Endsville that Mandy's parents were afraid and utterly ashamed of her.

They left her to her own devices to spare themselves the woe of having such an abnormal little girl. They didn't take interest in her personal life or her hobbies…they rarely spoke to her…they were hardly ever around.

Eustace and Muriel gave Mandy everything her parents didn't.

Eustace knew that Mandy was a brazen, saucy, willful, underhanded girl, and that's exactly why he was so fond of her! He loved to hear Mandy's gruesome stories of vengeance taken and brutal martial arts sparring.

Muriel was well aware of Mandy's hobbies and attitude; but rather than seeing a little hellion, Muriel instead chose to see a poised, intelligent, strong-minded, multi-talented, ambitious girl who was, perhaps, in need of a bit of molding in the art of coming into herself as a young lady, but nevertheless, headed for great things. Mandy could float like a butterfly and sting like a bee. To Muriel, she was a beautiful rose of many thorns.

Every time Mandy would come to visit, Eustace wanted to hear about her latest exploits in her Martial Arts studies; namely the newest and most creative techniques she'd developed to use against anyone that crossed her.

Eustace admired her cunning and power; Muriel admired her diligence, skill, grace, and discipline. Both demanded a demonstration of her latest moves (and reenactments of her latest and greatest matches), performed after dinner just as the last of daylight was fading and the fireflies were emerging.

Eustace and Muriel would sit in rocking chairs on the front porch and laugh, cheer, and applaud as Mandy, decked out in her uniform, would perform a demonstration for them on an old scarecrow that all three of them made together, just for the occasion.

Both Muriel and Eustace doted upon the girl during her visits.

Eustace would take Mandy out to town for a day, where he'd take her to the carnival (mostly for the freak shows, so that Eustace could coerce Mandy into recounting some of her more gruesome exploits back in Endsville); then he'd take her to see a horror movie; and the old tightwad would even pay extra to get popcorn and candy. Mandy never asked for it…Eustace did it because he hoped she'd enjoy it.

Muriel would sew and buy clothes for Mandy year round, and when she was visiting, she loved to fix Mandy's hair and dress her in lovely clothes, and teach her how to be a lady. Mandy was a pretty girl…Muriel had a way of helping that beauty shine through.

She gave Mandy singing lessons, and trained her in posture. The two talked literature and cooked meals together.

Eustace only half-teased about wanting to bring along his mallet to keep the young fellas away from Mandy after Muriel got her dolled up and they all went into town together.

Mandy would never say it out loud, but now, Courage could see it in her eyes…Mandy always put up a strong and confident front, but Muriel and Eustace had a way of making her feel strong and beautiful…

Everyone knew that if Mandy didn't like something, she did something about it. So, why would she put up with the Baggs and their incessant coddling if she didn't have some liking for it?

She could be herself around the Bagg's without being criticized. They didn't love her in spite of who she was…they loved her –because- of who she was.

Muriel and Eustace looked underneath it all to see the best in Mandy.

She was the daughter Eustace and Muriel never had, and Eustace and Muriel were the supportive family she never had.

It was bittersweet one summer eve, just a few hours after the Bagg's returned home from seeing Mandy off at the bus station…

The old couple had a long talk about what a wonderful girl Mandy was and how much they enjoyed having her…the conversation ended in teary remorse as they lamented never having any children of their own.

Mandy and Courage were the closest things they had to children of their own.

It was why Courage and Mandy could co-exist peacefully at the farmhouse together. Subconsciously, they each saw the happiness that the other brought to the Bagg's, so neither looked for a reason to do wrong to the other.

As he stared at this girl in Billy's arms who was, by right, his sister- Courage wondered how he could not have seen this sooner?

Billy remained tense and silent for a long moment, waiting for Mandy to…well, to do anything…to move…speak…something…

"M-mandy?" Billy asked hesitantly. No response.

"Mandy?" He asked again. When she failed to respond again, he hesitantly adjusted his grip on her. He lowered his head carefully to listen for her breathing.

He confirmed it. She was unconscious again.

Tears welled in his eyes as he looked down at his closest friend.

Ever since they were little kids, Billy and Mandy had gone together like peanut butter and jelly.

Just like it seemed odd to have a peanut butter sandwich without the jelly, or vice versa, it was odd to think of Billy with Mandy or Mandy without Billy.

Billy was the jelly, gooey, colorful, and sweet; and Mandy was the peanut butter; not just because the company she kept tended to leave a lingering, nutty aftertaste…

She could be smooth or coarse, she was tough to get rid of when she decided to stick around, and if the wrong people tried her, she could cause gruesome and possibly deadly reactions.

Peanut butter may not be right for everyone, but it made a perfect accompaniment to Billy; and he couldn't be happier with it.

As for Grim…he was the bread. He could be found on either side and was essential to a proper sandwich. He was a safety barrier, preventing either of them from falling onto the floor, and had a way of keeping the two kids close beside each other (plus he came with an option to remove pieces of him to give to the dog…).

At the same time, when one of them was in a mood to be alone, He could accompany either of them and provide them support and security when spread too thin. After all, if you're hungry and you want just peanut butter or just jelly by itself, it's less filling and harder to enjoy if you just spread it onto the counter…no, you spread it onto bread so it's more filling and you don't anger your mother by leaving drool all over the clean kitchen.

Getting back to the point of the analogy, even though Mandy was dark, cynical, and rough, Billy didn't really dwell on it. It was her strength and her wit that Billy was most aware of.

Mandy was the smartest, toughest girl he knew; and for whatever reason, she let him hang around. She was like a sister to him, and to see her so unsettled and hurting so tore away at his innocent heart.

Billy was a naïve idiot, but one thing he knew extensively was his friends.

He knew…and had known for almost two years…that Mandy had been hiding something from him and Grim. He knew it was something very important. Something big.

Only his trained eye could see it, but it put her under a lot of stress. She was constantly on guard, staying alert for a spectrum of dangers that Billy knew he probably couldn't even begin to understand.

There were forces…some near and some distant, that Billy knew wanted to do Mandy harm.

There were nights he'd lie awake hating himself.

He knew Mandy was working so hard…he wanted to help her, but he knew that whatever Mandy was doing was too important for him to even know about. He knew he had a tendency to mess things up, and he knew that whatever Mandy was doing could not afford any such risk.

He wanted so badly to be able to help her…he wanted to protect her from the many dangers he knew surrounded her; but he couldn't even do that knowing that even in the compound, some of Billy's friends were Mandy's foes.

What was worse; he couldn't tell them apart. He didn't know how to identify them.

Gently, Billy hugged Mandy close to him. He laid his head atop hers, fingering her blonde hair absently.

"I may not be smart…but I can tell that something's been going on…" Billy whispered. "It's important…and I don't know whether or not you need me or want me to help you with it…but…"

"But I do know this…Even if I can't help you with whatever you've been up to…I can still be with you…" Billy said. He pulled back a bit to look down at Mandy with tears rolling down his cheeks while he continued to stroke her hair. "I can still stand by you and be your friend…"

"I'm not a good fighter, but I can stand beside you and watch your back at the same time…" Billy said. He sniffled.

"I don't know all the faces you're looking out for, but I can do my best to protect you against the ones I do know…" Billy shrugged. "I can at least do that much…"

Billy wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"So that's what I'll do…" Billy said to himself. Carefully, he lifted Mandy up into his arms. He paused to look down at her.

"It might not be much, but it's the only way I know I can help you…" Billy said. He gently laid Mandy back on the bed. He grasped her hand and stooped to one knee, holding her hand to his cheek as he spoke.

"I'm gonna stick by your side and watch your back. You'll never be alone 'cause you'll have me right there beside you." Billy said. "I'm gonna protect you, Mandy. I swear it."

Billy stood solemnly and strode over to the fallen IV stand. He was setting it upright when Grim appeared in the doorway. Billy didn't notice him.

Billy let out a long sigh, taking off his hat to run his fingers through his shock of red hair before replacing it and slumping down into a chair at Mandy's bedside. He rested his head on his elbow on the bed and covered Mandy's hand with his free hand.

Grim's already high alert climbed higher.

He had rarely ever seen Billy so solemn…serious…

"Billy?" Grim asked softly, practically gliding into the room. "Billy, what happened in here?"

"She's getting worse, Grim…" Billy said worriedly, his eyes never leaving Mandy's face. "Why is she getting worse when everyone's said that she's gonna be okay?"

Grim stepped up behind Billy and laid his bony hand on the boy's shoulder. His expression was…well…grim.

He squeezed Billy's shoulder lightly.

"Well, Billy…" Grim said hesitantly. "Sometimes people get worse before they get better."

Grim looked genuinely shaken as he struggled for more words.

"I-it…it means her body is working to heal itself…she's fighting the infection." Grim said; though he appeared to doubt his own words.

Billy looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"…A-and she's gonna win…right, Grim?" Billy asked hopefully. "I mean…she's never lost a fight before…she'll win this one too…"

Billy's eyes searched Grims.

"Grim…is Mandy going to die?" Billy asked softly. Again, naïve though he may be, Billy knew his friends.

He was quick to pick up on the reaper's uncharacteristic demeanor. He'd noticed it even before Grim had even entered the room.

It had come on suddenly…out of the blue…about 10 minutes ago, the grim reaper was struck by an overwhelming feeling of foreboding. Grim himself didn't seem to know what brought it on, and even as he did his best to pretend nothing was wrong, Billy wasn't fooled.

Billy had felt it too. It was what fueled his own sudden urge to check on Mandy. The instant Grim walked into the room, Billy knew that Grim had experienced the same sudden, strange feeling.

Grim frowned.

"I don't know, Billy." Grim said. "I honestly don't know."

"You always know…it's your job to know…Grim…What's happening?" Billy asked anxiously.

"You're right, Billy…I should know without a doubt whether Mandy will win or lose this fight…" Grim said softly, gripping his scythe tightly. "My vision of fate has blurred."

"What's that mean, Grim?" Billy asked.

"Cliché as it sounds, there's been a disturbance in the force…" Grim said. "And now, I can't clearly see who is fated to live and who is fated to die."

"Something is going very wrong." Grim said, turning his attention to Mandy. "It's only just started in the last 15 minutes or so…that's when I felt the disturbance and my sight of fate began to distort…"

"Never in all my years has the force of destiny shifted so greatly…" Grim said softly, reaching out to brush Mandy's bangs from her face. "And it seems to be centered around our girl here…"

"What's gonna happen to her?" Billy whimpered. Grim drew a deep breath and sat down on the edge of the bed, deep in thought.

"What I can pick up in my foresight is jumbled…blurry...short, random bursts…" Grim said. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "I just can't make sense of it…"

Grim slowly looked from his own hands to Mandy and then to Billy as he spoke.

"The only ting that seems to be clear is that Mandy is in danger…some of it from obvious sources, and some subtle…" Grim said. He actually shuddered. "I don't know if we'll see it coming or not when it presents itself…I don't know if we'll recognize it when it's standing right in front of us until it's too late…"

"I don't know if –she'll- recognize it in time…" Grim said.

"She might not." Said a voice from outside the door.

A pale, petite boy with purple shorts, a t-shirt, tall red stockings, and a strange black hat on stepped into the doorway. His clouded amber eyes saw nothing, yet everything at once.

He was clutching at his shoulder and was accompanied hesitantly by a shorter, stockier boy in baggy clothes. They both looked like they had just been through a great ordeal.

The shorter boy looked uncertain, yet at the same time his eyes burned with determination.

The taller boy had an air of mystery about him. He trembled slightly, but his face too was set in determination. Meek and subtle, yet in possession of a great secret power and wisdom.

Billy knew he'd seen these boys before…

"Even of the threats I know of against her, there could be more that we don't know about; but most of them, I don't have to be able to see to recognize." The taller boy said.

Billy stood swiftly, staring coldly at the boy.

"Then I guess I'll just have to protect her from everybody just to be sure…" Billy said in a tone of malice. The taller boy's brow quirked.

"Not a bad idea, actually…" He shrugged. He took a half step forward.

"I'm sorry…allow me to introduce myself…" The taller boy said. "My name's Eddward; but everyone calls me Double D."

"This is my friend Eddy." Double D said, gesturing to the shorter boy.

"He has kinda been accidentally dragged into this…but I'm here on the same mission as you…to protect Mandy." He said.

"Billy…Mr. Reaper…as far as Mandy talk goes, she's talked a lot about you two…" Double D said gently. "For reasons I can't reveal, I wouldn't be surprised if she never mentioned me to you…"

"All I can say is that Mandy and I have a working relationship stemming from some business we exchanged in the Cul-De-Sac back before it was destroyed." Double D said.

"Ah! I tought I recognized de two of yuh!" Grim said. "The Ed boys that head the Cul-De-Sac!"

"Yes. That's right." Double D said. "Mandy and I…worked…with one another for about a year and a half…"

With a look of paranoia, he proceeded into the room, followed closely by his companion, who, taking the hint from Double D's cautious movements, closed the door behind them both.

"Point is, Mandy is a business woman….she keeps work and friends separate…" Double D said lowly. "I happen to be on the business side of the fence; and I know Mandy is one tough customer when it comes to business…"

"I'm lucky enough to be on short list of allies…but she's made a lot of enemies on my side of the fence that you two probably never imagined…" Double D said.

"Can't say I'm much surprised by dat." Grim grumbled.

"So why are you here?" Billy demanded, standing his ground between Mandy's bed and the intruder.

Double D froze, casting his blind gaze to the ground. He rubbed his injured arm gingerly and let out a remorseful sigh.

"It's a long and complicated story…but let's just say a plan of Mandy's went sour and some information reached someone Mandy has been trying to steer clear of and was misinterpreted…and now Mandy's got an enemy coming after her that even she knows she can't take…not even on her good days…" Double D said. He took a deep shaky breath, brushing away some tears stinging at his eyes.

"It's happening because of me; and…"

"Double D, it is not!" Eddy snapped.

"It is, Eddy. It wouldn't have happened if she hadn't needed to protect me." Double D said. He didn't allow Eddy a chance to argue. "I'm here not just because I'm obligated by being at fault for this…but…well…let's just say I'm in a unique position to know how to keep her out of harms' way."

Grim and Billy looked Double D up and down carefully, looking for any signs of mal intent. Eddy shrunk further behind Double D under the reaper's scrutiny with a whimper of "we're reasoning with the grim reaper…we're staring death in the face…oh –god-…this is –not- how I thought today would go when I got out of bed this morning…what the hell happened to get us to this point?"

Double D, remorseful, reached back and gave Eddy's arm a reassuring squeeze. Eddy was genuinely afraid. So much had happened in just a few short hours…Eddy had discovered a whole new side to Double D that, for their own safety, Double D had hoped his friends would never have to find out about…

Eddy was in shock…he wondered how he could know someone since age 4 and not realize what was going on under his very nose…

Reguardless, the events had been set in motion, and now Eddy was stuck along for the ride. Right now, Eddy had no other choice but to trust Double D.

Whether he was trusting Double D out of necessity or if the trust was genuine and stemming from their friendship, who could say?

At the back of his mind, Double D knew if Eddy hadn't already pondered on it, then the critical assessment was close at hand…

Very soon, he'd have to face Eddy, and eventually Ed…and the fate of their friendship would be decided.

Would they even want to hear his explanation? Would they even be willing to listen?

This could be it for their nearly lifelong friendship…if not, then at the very least, their friendship would never be the same again.

Double D's thoughts snapped back to the present when Grim spoke.

"What does all this mean, exactly?" Grim asked. "What is it you're here to do?"

There was a long, thoughtful pause before Double D spoke.

"I'm going to be frank with you…" Double D said. "Someone is coming here to try to kill Mandy…"

Billy almost fell flat on his face. Grim jolted.

"This person is highly trained…this person could potentially take Mandy on even when Mandy is at peak condition…" Double D continued, causing Billy's eyes to bulge. "Mandy's in less than peak condition right now…and I don't know about you, Billy…even Mr. Reaper might have trouble neutralizing this threat…but Eddy and I are certainly no match for this person…"

"Mandy isn't going to like it….but I don't see any other way…her hunter could be here any minute now…we need to work together if we want to save her." Double D said.

"What do we need to do?" Billy asked.

"We need to move her…and it must be done secretly." Double D said. "I wish I didn't have to involve you…you are two extra factors that could make this a lot harder, but I really don't have a choice…I don't think Eddy and I can move her by ourselves, especially with my arm busted…"

"Not to mention, as I've already stated, he and I don't stand a chance against the person who is after her…this person will probably be able to track us down, and when this person finds us…" Double D winced. "Game over."

"I need the manpower…and a little supernatural assistance from Mr. Reaper certainly couldn't hurt our chances…" Double D said.

"I'm afraid that…well…for reasons I can't reveal that…well…I can't reveal much of what's happening to you…" Double D shrugged. "I know it must be very hard for you…trusting someone you've only just met with the life of your close friend…but…if you want her to be safe…I need you to trust me and do exactly as I say when I say it and without question…"

"I know it's a lot to ask…but it's Mandy's best chance." Double D said.

Billy and Grim looked from Double D to Eddy, back to Double D, then to Mandy, to Double D again, and to each other. For a long moment, they shared an unspoken exchange.

Grim turned to Double D, adjusting his grip on his scythe.

"Tell you what boy…" Grim began.

"Quit callin' me 'Mr. Reaper' and we'll agree to follow your lead." Grim said. "De name is Grim, got it?"

Eddy nearly fainted from relief and Double D broke out into a big grin.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Rea-…er…um…I mean, Mr. Grim…" Double D said.

"No, it's GRIM, boy. None of this 'Mr.' nonsense." Grim said.

"Yes sir…er…I mean…Grim." Double D said sheepishly.

"That's much better." Grim said. "Now…what is it you need us to do?"

~!~!~!~

Frances "Frankie" Foster had been around Imaginary Friends all her life. Though everyone knew that she was a caretaker of Imaginary Friends, few knew that Imaginary Friends had had a major hand in her own upbringing.

Frankie was raised by her grandmother, Madame Foster, in her grandmother's home for Imaginary Friends; however, Madame Foster was by no means her primary caretaker as a child. It was Mr. Herriman, Madame Foster's very own imaginary friend, who tasked himself to educating her in proper behavior, and, 9 times out of 10, it was all of the other imaginary residence of the home who kept her company.

They served as not just her entertainment or companions, but her friends, playmates, and guardians. They were her security blanket. She lavished them with the much needed simple love of a child, and they loved, cherished and protected her in return. They were every bit as much a part of her family as her grandmother was. They had every bit as much a part in raising her as her grandmother did.

In the first year and a half of the war, there had been a huge controversy over whether or not Imaginary Friends from Fosters should be asked or even ALLOWED to fight in the war.

Many were against it. In their eyes, it was like sending orphan children out onto the front lines because they had no family, no one to miss them, no one to stick up to them, and weren't serving any other useful purpose. Even just ASKING them to fight was unfair. It was unfair because if asked to fight, it is the nature of an imaginary friend without a child of its own to protect any child needing protection. The Earth Forces are mostly comprised of children, therefore an imaginary friend without a child of its own would be unable to go against its nature and was sure to say yes.

It felt wrong, to say the least, however, no one could argue that imaginary friends, especially those without owners, had everything that the earth forces so desperately needed; availability in large numbers, special abilities, varied talents, the wellbeing of children as their main concern, and a ready willingness to protect a child with its life.

After all, it was an imaginary friend's purpose in life to protect children, and in the midst of a war in which the planet's greatest defense was comprised of children, it seemed the place of the imaginary friends to fight alongside them. After all, Fuse was looking to use Imaginary Friends against the earth forces…the logical thing to do would be to use them against him first! Let them fight!

The case was strong on both sides of the argument. Frankie was bombarded by both sides for support, but she never took an official position. She was completely on the fence over the issue. It seemed every day that there were 2 rallies just outside the gates of the house every day, and every day ended with a riot between the two and the deployment of a KND SWAT team to restore the peace. Bedtime was whenever the SWAT team finished breaking up the riot.

Apparently, the friends at Fosters got sick of the bickering. They felt that the fighting going on in front of their home would be far more productive if turned against Fuse rather than each other. So, one day, without mentioning a word about it to anyone that wasn't an imaginary friend, every Imaginary Friend at Fosters marched together to City Hall, declared Imaginary Friends an independent society(with extensive legal reference compiled by Mr. Herriman to ratify the rights of the Imaginary Friends to do so), reserved the right to be equally represented in the war, and thusly ended the conflict by taking the decision of whether or not the Imaginary Friends should fight out of the hands of the rest of the earth forces.

It took a lot of pressure off of the commanders of the war, ended needless fighting amongst the ranks, and gave the imaginary friends a chance to voice their own opinions and make their own decisions.

The imaginary friends had done a bang up job in governing themselves. As an independent society, they were well organized, easy to work with, reliable, resourceful, strongly united amongst themselves, and highly dedicated to the war effort.

Only about a fourth of the imaginary friends were actually suited to fight in the war, but it was most especially the works performed off of the battlefield by the imaginary friends that made them such an asset to the earth forces.

Off the battlefield, they did everything in their power to help. Anything they could take off of the hands of the earth forces, they would.

Aside from making up a majority of all watch duty crews, there was one role filled by the imaginary friends that made them so invaluable to the earth forces…

After 80% of the adult population vanished literally overnight, it was the imaginary friends who rose up to take on their duties…

Sure, that did include taking on a lot of menial but important and extremely helpful tasks off the workloads of the earth forces such as cooking, cleaning, and over all maintenance of the troops and compounds…but it was more than that.

Thanks to them, after 80% of the adult population on the planet disappeared, children sick, injured, or too young to fight had someone to watch over them, take care of them, and love them. Kids who had lost their parents had someone to turn to when they needed a hug. The troops could always count on returning to the compound to be greeted by a friendly face, a caring embrace, a hot meal, and a place to sleep.

The imaginary friends took it upon themselves to try to fill the role of all the moms and dads that were suddenly gone from the lives of the children. In partnership with Double D in the Cul-De-Sac, they organized life for refugees, civilians, and also for the troops when not on the battlefield.

The imaginary friends met regularly with Double D, a civilian boy from the Cul-de-Sac well known for his public service work to not only support and aid the earth forces themselves with supplies; but also for relieving the earth forces of the difficult and consuming task of organizing relief by providing food, water, clothes, and sanctuary for civilians and refugees left suddenly hungry and homeless by the raging war.

Through Eddy, Double D had connections for supplies, but not a lot of helping hands. The imaginary friends had plenty of helping hands, but lacked a means of getting supplies. Both parties shared the common goal of doing all that they could to aid in the war, so the partnership came naturally. Generally, Double D's work was targeted toward civilian and refugee aid while the imaginary friends focused on the troops; however, the two parties did most of their planning together and helped each other however they could.

Their mission was to see to it that no one was left behind; to be someone that people knew they could turn to in these dark times. Their mission was about hope and good will to your fellow man. It wasn't just reserved for Christmas time, after all…

Through the combined efforts of Double D and the Imaginary Friends, children with no one had someone to take care of them. With most parents gone and many able-bodied brothers and sisters enlisted in the earth forces, the care of younger siblings and orphans was seen to thanks to the measures taken by Double D and the imaginary friends.

The partners strove to see to it that no one, troop or civilian, went hungry, and that each and every one of them had a pillow, a warm blanket, a roof over their head, and a clean set of clothes.

Every morning before the sun was even up, the team was up cooking breakfast. As soon as the wakeup call sounded, teams of imaginary friends dispersed themselves to help children put shirts on facing forward and right side out, find missing socks, tie shoes, button shirts, and fix hair.

During the day, there were friends available for companionship, as well as many fun, organized activities such as sports, movies, and arts and crafts; and at noon, they served lunch.

Every night before bed, they held a massive bedtime story gathering. They made sure all the nightlights were in perfect working order, and anyone who wanted to be tucked in need only ask. Good night hugs and kisses as well as lullabies were available by request, and should there be nightmares, there was a friend stationed in the hallway at all times ready to provide comfort.

Together, the team fulfilled every child's basic needs, and so much more.

They organized pep rallies, special performances, and other ways to keep moral up; even if it meant pulling little pranks here and there or making fart noises over the intercom during the morning announcements, or surprising troops and commanders alike by taking by surprise, cornering, and dragging them up to the head of the mess hall to celebrate their birthday (sometimes, it wasn't even that person's birthday) or bestow upon them some random, silly award made up on the spot…like awesome pair of shoes of the day, 100th boy to choose a side of green jello with his lunch, pinkest leg cast…

Such impromptu award ceremonies were initiated at random, and the awards themselves included being tackled by a group of imaginary friends, assaulted with kazoo music and confetti, a round of applause from the mess hall, a certificate hastily scrawled on a napkin, an extra dessert, and a lingering feeling of "…wtf?" for the dazed and blindsided random winner.

Some of their past highlights included dragging Ben Tennyson up to the head of the mess hall for "most moving opera pertaining to an electric eel" , Numbuh 5 for "writing the best best-seller book about mini avacado-flavored marshmallows in history", Samurai Jack for "musical chairs champion", Numbuh 1 for "best funky chicken dance", Bubbles for "most talented yodeler", and Dexter and Mandark for "the invention of cottage cheese".

Ben didn't even know if there WAS an opera about an electric eel, Numbuh 5 had never written a book, Samurai Jack had never even heard of musical chairs, Numbuh 1 wasn't even sure what the funky chicken dance was, Bubbles had never yodeled a note in her life, and Dexter and Mandark obviously did not invent cottage cheese; but such random fanfare had a way of making everybody laugh and boosting morale.

Seeing it all unfold in front of her, Frankie understood how it felt to raise a child and see it grow to have children of its own. Imaginary friends raised and nurtured her as a child. As she grew, she became their caretaker. Now, her charges who were once dependant on her had charges of their own.

And who was at the forefront of it all, pioneering the revolution of Imaginary Friends?

The Imaginary Friends were all working together…but the ones among themselves that they appointed to represent them were Mr. Herriman and Wilt.

Mr. Herriman's appointment came as no big shock to Frankie…after all, he had managed the house for as long as it had been open; but Wilt…

Wilt.

Frankie's Wilt.

She had been so shocked…and so very proud.

It was amazing how far he had come…

He had been at Foster's for longer than she had. Frankie had never asked outright, but she strongly suspected that he inspired Madame Foster to open her home in the first place.

Even during her visits before she came into her grandma's permanent care at age four, he had been an elusive flash of red out of the corner of her eye…a guardian angel looking out for her.

In fact, she had never even seen him face to face before the day she came to live with her grandmother; she had only ever seen him in photographs around the house. She had never really thought much of it, though. She figured that the friend in the picture was one who had been adopted before she arrived. She never drew any parallel between him and the occasional glimpse of something big and red disappearing around a corner in the house.

Even though she had only been three the day she met him, Frankie remembered it as though it were yesterday.

The day she finally met him face to face was the cold, stormy day she came to live permanently with her grandmother.

Her grandmother, accompanied by Madame Foster's imaginary friend Mr. Herriman, had come to pick her up from her house. For some reason, her babysitter seemed very sad ever since she had gotten a phone call around an hour before, and so had Madame Foster and Mr. Herriman when they arrived to get her. All they told her was that she was going to get to stay with her grandma.

Just as they pulled up to Foster's, a police cruiser pulled up behind them. Mr. Herriman held an umbrella over 4 year old Frankie and ushered her inside.

"Stay here in the foyer, Miss Francis…your grandmother and I will rejoin you just as soon as we are finished speaking with the good officers…" Mr. Herriman said, his voice somber.

"M'kay…" Frankie piped softly, unsure of what exactly was going on. Mr. Herriman paused a moment, staring at her. He looked for a moment like he might cry before he nodded and made his way back to the front door to lead his creator and the policemen to Madame Foster's office, where they could speak privately.

Frankie watched them quietly and stood in silence for a long moment after they had disappeared from view. She stood awkwardly, looking around the spacious foyer and dropping her backpack to the tile floor. She sighed and sat down beside it, her eyes still exploring the room.

The house was oddly silent. It felt so empty. There were no friends wandering about the place and none of their usual noises of merriment. The only sounds echoing though the house were the steady monotone of heavy rain falling on the roof, gusting wind, and the occasional distant rumble of thunder.

It wasn't long before Frankie started to get bored. She rummaged through her little backpack and found a little toy unicorn. On her hands and knees, she made it gallop on the floor for a short time, and when she was bored with that, she decided to make it fly. She jumped up and gleefully toddled around the room, holding the unicorn above her head and whinnying.

She decided that the unicorn wasn't flying quite high enough for her taste, and proceeded to start to run up the stairs to gain some altitude.

Halfway up the marble staircase, there was a loud squeak as her still wet rain boots squealed across the slick, smooth surface, and little Frankie lost her balance. Her hands flailed for something to grab onto as she slipped and fell backwards. She heard a loud cry and saw a flash of red jumbled into the world as it tumbled around her.

Next thing she knew, she was at the bottom of the staircase lying on something warm and soft. She looked down to her hands, which stroked short, sleek, soft, red fur.

Before she could see more, she was quickly but gently set down to sit on the tile and something red started to blaze past her.

"Hey! Wait, red thing!" She cried out. Before the red blur could vanish around the corner, it let out a loud cry, slipped on the slick tile, and fell to the floor with a mighty crash.

The red blur was now a very tall, very skinny, gangly red creature, moaning softly in pain as it lay sprawled out on the floor.

"Oh no! Red thing!" Little Frankie gasped, jumping up and running over to kneel beside it. The creature gasped upon seeing her just inches from her.

"Are you okay, Red Thing?" Frankie asked. The red thing quickly tried to scramble upright, only to fall again, clutching at its knee.

"Uh oh! Red thing! You has a boo-boo!" Frankie exclaimed. Without wasting another second, she dashed over to her backpack and took a single pink band aid with red hearts on it out of its front pocket before dashing back over to the creature, but when she got back to the spot the creature had been in, it was gone.

It was then that Madame Foster and Mr. Herriman made their way out of the office with the police men behind them.

"We're so sorry for your loss, Madame Foster…we'll let you know as soon as we know anything more. Take care, Ma'am." One officer said, tipping his hat to Madame Foster. Madame Foster took a deep, shuddering breath and nodded.

"Thank you, dearie." She said as Mr. Herriman escorted the officers out.

Meanwhile, a photograph on a nearby table caught Frankie's eye. It was of her grandmother…and beside her was Red Thing! She slipped the bandaid into her pocket, quickly fetched the picture and toddled over to her grandmother, who immediately scooped her up into a big hug and held her tight. She seemed so sad…

"Gramma?" Frankie asked, trying to get her grandmother to feel something other than sad. "What's Red Thing?"

Madame Foster set the child down.

"What's what now, dearie?" She asked, her voice sounding weary.

"What's Red Thing? Here…lookit…" Frankie said, handing the photo to her grandmother and pointing to Red Thing.

"Red Thing? Oh! That red thing!" Madame Foster said, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She even managed a light chuckle. "Oh, why that's Wilt!"

"Wilt?" Frankie asked.

"Yes. He was one of the first imaginary friends that I ever took in." Madame Foster explained. "He's very, very sweet."

"Uhoh, gramma…" Frankie whispered urgently, standing on tiptoe to try to whisper to her grandmother. "Gramma…I think I scareded him…he's ascared of me…"

Madame Foster laughed.

"What?" She asked.

"I slippeded on the stairs when I was flying my unicorn and he catched me, and then he runned away!" Frankie exclaimed. Madame Foster chuckled softly.

"You don't say!" Madame Foster said.

"Master Wilt was out of his room during a mandatory house-wide temporary room-confinement order?" Mr. Herriman said, sounding surprised. "How…uncharacteristic of him to break house rules…"

"Easy now, funny bunny…let the poor dear be...he doesn't mean any harm…I'm sure he was just worried about me." Madame Foster said with a sad smile. Mr. Herriman nodded, his expression sad and concerned.

"Oh, my…" Madame Foster sighed, placing her hand on her granddaughter's back and leading her down the hall.

"Wilt isn't scared of you, dearie…he's just dreadfully shy…He has always tried to hide from you whenever you came to visit…well…when any children come, actually…that's why you've never met him before…" Madame Foster explained, handing the photo back to her granddaughter. "See…he is afraid that you will be scared of him…"

Frankie studied the photo of Wilt carefully.

"How come? He don't look very scary…" Frankie said. Madame Foster sighed with a smirk.

"That's what I keep trying to tell him…he gets sad because he thinks he's scary looking." Madame Foster said. "He's afraid that little girls and boys will be scared of him and not like him and not want to be friends with him…"

"Aww…but he's cute!" Frankie pouted. "He looks like fun! Gramma, I'm not scared of him! I like him! I wanna be friends with him!"

"That's wonderful, dear!" Madame Foster said happily, excited to see her granddaughter take a fixed interest in the one friend in her household that needed the attention most.

"Can I be his friend, Gramma?" Frankie asked.

"Of course you can, dear…but Frankie…let me tell you…" Madame Foster said, grasping Frankie's shoulder gently. "Wilt is very shy around children…I don't know where he came from, but I don't think he was treated very nicely before he came to live with me…I think he might be afraid that you might hurt him, so you must be patient and gentle with him."

"Wilt is very, very sweet. He helps me and his fellow imaginary friends a lot. He has a very kind heart and is wonderfully gentle and loving; it just may be a little while before he comes around with you…once he finally gets the courage up to approach you, I know you'll simply love him, just as I do." Madame Foster said.

"Does he like to play outside?" Frankie asked.

"Oh yes…he loves playing outside. He loves sports…Basketball is his favorite. Maybe, come a sunny day, he'll play with you." Madame Foster said.

"YAY!" Frankie exclaimed. Madame Foster smiled sadly.

"Well, Frankie…Dinner will be ready in about an hour. You're free to do whatever you want until then, as long as you stay in the house, okay?" Madame Foster said. Frankie nodded.

"M'kay Gramma! I'm gonna go 'sploring!" Frankie said, and without another word, she dashed off.

After a few minutes of darting down hallways laughing, she thought better of the decision and decided to instead head to the kitchen to see if she could help make dinner. After all, her momma had always told her that it was polite to help when you were a guest at someone's house.

The house was still seemingly empty as she made her way through the massive dining room and into the kitchen through the double doors. She could hear the sounds of water boiling and something sizzling as she entered the kitchen, but it took her a moment before she spotted anyone.

"Oh! Fiddlesticks!" Came a pained cry, accompanied by the loud clatter of metal on tile, as well as a great thud.

"Ow…oh…oh no!" The voice came from behind a counter. "Sorry, sorry, sorry…I'm such a klutz!"

Frankie toddled over to peek behind the counter. Half way sprawled out amidst a mess of spilt sauce, rubbing his knee was a familiar figure…Her face lit up.

"RED THING!" She exclaimed happily. The creature let out a loud cry of surprise and fear and tried to scramble to his feet. Again, he fell back down with another cry of pain, grasping his knee.

"Whoops! I mean –Wilt-." Frankie corrected herself. She took a few hesitant steps forward. "Are you okay, Wilt?"

He ended up scrambling to the corner with its back against the wall, its uninjured knee drawn to its chest, and one arm raised to shield itself.

Frankie's expression piqued with concern for the frightened creature.

"It's okay, Wilt…I not gonna hurt you…" Frankie soothed, stretching her hand out slowly until it touched the spot just above the creatures injured knee. "Here…you runned away before I could give you this…this will make your boo-boo all better…"

The little girl knelt, removed the bandaid from her pocket, and, as gently as she could, stuck the bandaid onto the creature's knee, despite there being no blood. In the eyes of a four year old, bandaids healed all wounds. She then leaned down and kissed the bandaid.

"There!" She exclaimed happily. "See? All better!"

She could see a large, glistening silvery eye peering at her from over the top of his hand.

"See? I didn't hurt you. I helpedid you gentle!" Frankie said. She reached up and absently started to stroke the soft fur on his uninjured leg.

"See? I not hurt you. I gentle, not scary." Frankie said. "You're not scary either."

"I-I'm sorry…b-but really? I'm not?" The creature stammered.

"Nuh uh. You not scary. You're soft!" Frankie giggled. "I seed a picture of you with my gramma…you cute! I like red!

"I like you! Gramma says you're nice and that I can be your friend!" Frankie said. "Wanna be my friend, Wilt?"

And from that day on, they were inseparable. They adopted one another, and together, they learned and they grew. Out of all the friends to come and go at Fosters, Wilt stood out the most in her memory. Their meeting was destiny. They met on the day that her parents met early and tragic deaths; a day on which she needed a true friend more than anything. At her very young age, he got her through her transition into life at Foster's. Her focus on building her relationship with him dulled the trauma of the sudden loss of her parents, and, having a multitude of emotional scars of his own, taught her much about the emotional care of Imaginary Friends.

In Madame Foster's eyes, Wilt was Frankie's first case as a caretaker of imaginary friends; though Frankie saw it more as Wilt taking care of her. Her experiences with him coupled with the advice of her grandmother helped her flourish and grow into a well-practiced caretaker…

She was what she was today thanks to him.

The sound of a door opening snapped Frankie out of her musings.

She could hear Coco's soft cooing as Mac stumbled into the room. Bloo was close behind, followed by Coco as she ushered the two into the room. She stuck close to them, keeping her wings over their heads and keeping them close to her body as a mother hen would do to protect her chicks.

There was sadness in Coco's eyes. The two boys also looked very downtrodden. Tears shone bright in Mac's eyes, and Bloo's expression was hollow…empty…disbelieving…

"Hey, what happened?" Frankie asked worriedly, rushing over to kneel in front of the three. Frankie first looked to Coco for answers. Coco met her gaze for a long moment before closing her eyes and turning her head away, shaking it lightly.

Mac whimpered softly and brought his hands to his eyes. Frankie quickly enveloped him in a gentle hug.

"Mac? Hey little buddy…what's wrong?" Frankie asked, stroking the boy's hair. Mac looked up at her with tears streaming down his face.

"The first search and rescue wave just got back…" Mac sniffed.

Frankie's heart skipped a beat. Her blood ran ice cold and her breath caught in her throat.

There could only be one possible explanation for why the return of the first search and rescue wave would upset Mac, Bloo, and Coco so much.

"Oh…" Frankie breathed. "oh please…no…"

"No!" Frankie whimpered. "Please don't tell me…don't tell me Wilt is…is…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

~!~!~!~

DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!

Another cliffhanger! *watches at a distance sitting on a lawn chair and eating popcorn as readers fling themselves off the cliff face like so many little lemmings….*

I lose more readers that way…lol!

If you like it, please review it, folks! I may not have all my shots, but I don't bite! I can't! I have to wear a muzzle around company! Lol!

'Till next I update, hope y'all have good days!


End file.
